Des gallions sexy et sales
by la pitchoune
Summary: Hermione est une avocate brillante qui n'a qu'une passion : les laissés pour compte mais quand Lucius Malfoy vient lui demander de s'occuper de ses problèmes de famille, Hermione se demande si elle doit accepter. Dans quoi met-elle les pieds ?
1. L'offre

**Dirty sexy galleons**

Par DeliciousNewYork - Traduit par la pitchoune.

Chapitre 1

**L'offre.**

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione Granger était une femme libre. Elle était libérée de l'école, et maintenant, elle était une avocate en exercice. Elle était libérée de Voldemort et les seuls tyrans dont elle avait maintenant à se soucier étaient des agents de recouvrement. Elle était également libérée de Ron après une légère et maladroite discussion du genre « tu-n'es-qu'un-ami ». Oui, le monde était à elle, et en ce moment, elle travaillait à en faire un endroit meilleur. Elle était devenue la championne des plus laissés pour compte du monde sorcier ; les elfes, les sangs mêlés, les géants et tout autre créature qui serait capable de trouver son chemin jusqu'au cœur d'Hermione.

Et bien qu'elle soit plutôt contente de son style de vie philanthropique, être le défendeur des désavantagés ne ramenait pas exactement les gallions dans la caisse. C'était cette situation délicate qui avait poussé Hermione à vraiment considérer l'offre de Lucius Malfoy de devenir l'avocate de la famille Malfoy.

Elle attendait en dehors du bureau de Lucius et repensait à leur première rencontre, pour le moins intéressante.

Elle était assise dans son bureau plutôt petit et minable, travaillant sur un cas pour un elfe de maison.

« Mademoiselle Granger ? »

Hermione leva les yeux pour voir la réceptionniste, Linda.

« -Oui ?

-Il y a un homme ici qui désire vous voir… Un M. Malfoy. »

Le visage d'Hermione se tordit en une grimace d'extrême stupéfaction.

« Oh… Ben, envoyez-le moi, je suppose. »

Elle n'était pas certaine de la personne qu'elle verrait, Lucius ou de Draco, mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'aucun des deux ne vienne l'appeler.

« Je suppose que je devrais me sentir chanceux de vous rencontrer, vu que je ne suis pas un sang mêlé désespéré. », dit Lucius de sa voix traînante.

Hermione se rappela immédiatement combien elle n'aimait pas les Malfoy.

« Oh et bien, je ne serais pas si sûre de ça. Enfin, je dirais que vous êtes quoi… une créature née d'un croisement, mi-homme mi-démon. »

L'espace d'une minute, Hermione cru qu'il allait la gifler pour être une sang de bourbe insolente, mais Lucius gloussa seulement.

« Je suis ravi de voir que vous avez un peu de répartie. C'est ce qu'il faut pour la position que j'ai à pourvoir. »

Hermione le railla « Et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être ? Auriez-vous besoin d'une nouvelle nounou pour changer les couches de Draco ou Narcissa a-t-elle besoin d'un chirurgien pour être sûre que son visage refait ne tombe pas ? Quoi que ce soit, je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi vous êtes là. »

Lucius s'assit en face de son bureau.

« Tsk, tsk. Mademoiselle Granger. Là, vous n'êtes que grossière. Ecoutez-moi simplement. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle lui fit signe de continuer.

« Ecoutez. Je vais être honnête avec vous, là », commença-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux et vit quelque chose chez Lucius Malfoy qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant : de la vulnérabilité. La vulnérabilité, même chez un pathétique, un ignoble, un fumier, trou du cul, était une chose qu'Hermione avait toutes les difficultés du monde à ignorer.

« La bataille finale, quoique bonne pour le monde sorcier, s'est trouvée être très nuisible pour le nom des Malfoy. »

Hermione savait pertinemment de quoi il parlait. Les Malfoy auraient dû se retrouver à Azkaban pour leur loyauté envers Voldemort. Heureusement pour eux, le héros, Harry Potter, avait témoigné en leur faveur, expliquant le rôle de Narcissa dans la mort de Voldemort. Alors qu'ils avaient évité une période difficile, le nom des Malfoy était assez souillé. Non seulement ils étaient considérés comme des traîtres, mais leur comportement insouciant induit par leur fortune ne leur avait gagné aucune sympathie. En bref, Hermione les considérait comme les Hilton du monde sorcier.

« Je suis bien sûr que vous êtes au courant de nos problèmes, j'irai donc droit au but. Nous avons besoin d'un bon avocat pour la famille pour relever notre nom de la boue. Quelqu'un à l'esprit fin et efficace, qualités que je pense, vous possédez. Vous avez également une licence en droit qui serait très utile pour être avocat. »

Sa morgue habituelle était de retour.

Hermione le regarda d'un air incrédule.

« Laissez-moi comprendre, vous voulez que _moi_ je sois votre avocate personnelle ? Je suis désolée mais vous n'êtes pas exactement mon genre de client. Pourquoi devrais-je perdre mon temps à jouer les baby-sitters légales pour une famille de snobs pourris gâtés quand il y a des gens, là dehors, qui ont vraiment besoin d'aide ?

Lucius remua dans son siège et s'accouda au bureau.

« Je pensais que vous le prendriez ainsi, c'est pourquoi je suis heureux de vous dire que vos efforts seront généreusement rémunérés. On dit que vous êtes une sorcière brillante, mais juste au cas où ce ne serait pas tout à fait exact, je vais vous aider : les gallions vous donneront la liberté de faire toutes les bonnes actions que vous désirerez. »

Hermione ne pouvait pas débattre contre cette logique. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à toutes les grandes choses qu'elle pourrait faire avec la « généreuse rémunération ».

« Je vois que mon offre a éveillé votre intérêt. Je vous donne une semaine pour y penser. Quand la semaine sera passée, venez me retrouver là » dit-il en lui tendant une carte de visite.

Lucius se leva pour partir mais Hermione n'en avait pas fini.

« Attendez ! »

Il se retourna lentement, espérant qu'elle venait juste de décider de prendre le boulot.

« Pourquoi moi ? »

Lucius la regarda de la tête aux pieds et un sourire s'étendit sur son visage.

« En fait, c'est Draco qui vous a recommandée. »

Avec ça, il prit congé et Hermione laissée on ne peut plus perplexe. Ce qui était étrange, c'était que c'était sa dernière phrase qui l'avait le plus surprise. Draco l'avait recommandée ? La considérait-il vraiment comme une avocate talentueuse ou s'agissait-il d'un stratagème ?

Hermione fut tirée de sa rêverie quand un passant sorcier balança sur une chaise à côté d'elle la Gazette du sorcier. Elle lui lança un regard et décida qu'elle pouvait aussi bien lire un peu pendant qu'elle attendait de donner sa réponse à Lucius. Elle fut immédiatement saisie par le gros titre :

**Draco Malfoy, scandale sexuel sur le Chemin de Traverse !**

Apparemment Draco avait été pris à demander en mariage une putain. Le plus préjudiciable était que la prostituée s'était révélée être un travesti. En quelques minutes, elle était dans le bureau de Lucius acceptant le poste et elle se demandait simplement dans quoi diable elle avait mis les pieds.


	2. le plan le mieux conçu

**Chapitre 2**

**Le plan le mieux conçu.**

Lucius était dans une situation pas ordinaire, émotionnellement parlant. Il était enchanté qu'Hermione ait pris le poste, toutefois, il était incroyablement furieux de la première tâche dont elle aurait à s'occuper.

« Comment tu as pu laisser cela se produire ? » cria Lucius alors qu'il posait violemment le journal là où Draco avait enfoui sa tête dans ses bras.

Les deux Malfoy étaient assis pour le petit-déjeuner et Draco couvait une intense gueule de bois.

Draco répondit, mais Lucius n'entendit qu'une sorte de bafouillis.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

Draco leva la tête, révélant ainsi des yeux extrêmement rouges.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était une pute. » dit-il avant de prendre une petite gorgée de café.

« Tu ne savais pas que c'était une PUTE ? Qu'as-tu à dire sur le fait que tu ne savais pas que cette FEMME était un HOMME ! »

«Ouah ! Pourrais-tu cesser ces insupportables cris ? » murmura Narcissa, en prenant place à table. Elle était en plein dans le long processus de se réveiller avec son martini matinal.

« Bonjour, mon adorée, peut-être pourrais-tu sortir le nez de ton verre suffisamment longtemps pour dire à notre fils quelle honte il représente » déclara Lucius, bouillonnant de colère.

Narcissa regarda son mari puis son fils, marmonna quelque chose et quitta la cuisine, seulement pour réapparaître quelques instants plus tard dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Oh ! Au fait, mon cher mari, la Granger a envoyé un hibou, elle sera là vers midi. Elle ferait bien d'être aussi bonne que tu le dis » dit-elle, les lèvres pincées. Narcissa s'en alla encore, mais cette fois-ci pour de bon. Elle avait un martini à finir et un autre à commencer. Son programme était chargé.

« Granger ? Tu as engagé Granger ? » questionna Draco, se redressant sensiblement.

« Oui et juste au bon moment aussi, manifestement » railla son père alors qu'il se rasseyait pour lire l'article traitant de sa progéniture.

« De quoi elle avait l'air ? » demanda Draco après un moment de silence.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. Elle pourrait aussi bien avoir trois têtes pour ce que je m'en fiche, du moment qu'elle est aussi intelligente que tu le prétends. »

Draco retourna à la retraite que formaient ses bras. La lumière du jour, c'était trop à supporter pour le moment. Ses pensées se tournèrent bientôt sur Hermione et son récent emploi. Il aimait l'idée de la grande proximité qu'eux deux allaient partager, mais il serait bien difficile de séduire une femme employée pour l'aider à se sortir du scandale de la pute travestie. Pourtant, l'égo de Draco lui assurait que cela pourrait se faire.

Lucius leva les yeux de son journal et scruta la silhouette affalée de son fils.

« Je sais à quoi tu es en train de penser et je peux t'assurer que je ne laisserai pas ça arriver. Essayer de choper l'avocate employée pour réparer les scandales quand c'est toi qui te fait choper est un peu contre-productif, tu ne crois pas ? »

Draco émergea de ses bras pour faire une grimace à son père.

« Ben alors, bordel, pourquoi tu l'as employée ? Tu n'as sûrement pas pensé que je l'avais recommandée parce que je pensais vraiment qu'elle était intelligente, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lucius posa son journal.

« Bien sûr que non. Je te connais bien assez pour savoir que cette logique t'échappe. Le fait est que Mademoiselle Granger est assez intelligente, pour preuve : elle a eu les meilleures notes de sa classe et la tête suffisamment sur les épaules pour avoir supporté l'idiotie d'Harry Potter pendant des années. De plus, engager une fille de moldu en lui-même aide à créer une nouvelle image de marque pour le nom des Malfoy. »

Lucius se leva de table et s'adressa une fois de plus à son fils avant de partir se préparer pour la journée.

« Oh, et s'il te plaît, essaie de ne rien faire de complètement stupide avant notre rendez-vous avec Mademoiselle Granger. Son assiette est bien assez pleine comme ça. »

Draco fit une grimace à son père qui partait. Genre il allait laisser Granger tranquille, depuis quand obéissait-il ?

Draco était remonté dans sa chambre pour dormir encore un peu. Il n'avait pas escompté que son somme durerait plus d'une heure, c'est pourquoi, quand il regarda encore tout endormi son réveil, il fut choqué de voir qu'il était 12h36.

« Merde ! » pensa-t-il alors qu'il se débattait pour sortir de son lit, tout enchevêtré qu'il était dans ses draps. Il avait voulu être présent quand Hermione arriverait. Autant pour ce plan. Le meilleur scénario maintenant était d'« interrompre » le rendez-vous en ayant l'air particulièrement exquis.

Draco lissa vite ses cheveux en arrière et mit des habits décents. Il vérifia une dernière fois sa tenue d'un regard dans le miroir et se dirigea vers sa cible : Hermione Granger.

Il entendit des voix étouffées venant du petit salon alors qu'il descendait du grand escalier. Ca y était : il ne l'avait pas vue depuis des années et cette rencontre était cruciale pour le plan de Draco.

Hermione était au beau milieu d'une phrase quand Draco entra en se pavanant.

« Tel père, tel fils » pensa-t-elle en son for intérieur.

« Bonjour, Granger » dit-il doucement en la regardant de la tête aux pieds. Pour être honnête, elle n'était pas habillée de façon très suggestive : une jupe qui s'arrêtait à hauteur du genou et un chemisier raisonnable. Oh, et bien, il n'avait qu'à faire avec.

« Tu es _belle_ aujourd'hui. On n'est plus une petite fille, hein ? » finit-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Oh mon Dieu » murmura Lucius en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Eh bien, merci, Draco. Maintenant que tu as sorti ça de ton organisme, je peux dire que je suis heureuse de voir que tu es capable de distinguer le sexe de ceux que tu essayes bien maladroitement de draguer. Ah ! Si seulement tu avais eu cette faculté il y a deux nuits de ça » rétorqua-t-elle.

Sans aucun doute, ça devenait une intéressante rencontre.

_Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre…_


	3. Joue le jeu

Chapitre 3

**Joue le jeu**

En ce qui concernait ses desseins et ses buts, Hermione venait d'éclater la bulle exagérément large de l'attitude pleine de suffisance de Draco, et ce claquement, quoique non existant, réussit avec brio à imposer le silence au glissant Serpentard.

Hermione et Lucius se levèrent tous deux, marquant ainsi la fin de la réunion.

« Eh bien, Mademoiselle Granger, il est encourageant de voir que vous êtes capable de faire taire les idiots empotés. J'espère que vous rencontrerez autant de succès quand vous rendrez une petite visite à nos amis de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ » dit-il en lui serrant la main.

« Je vous assure Monsieur Malfoy qu'ils y repenseront à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à nouveau au nom des Malfoy quand j'en aurai fini avec eux », répondit-elle avec un sourire confiant.

Draco s'éloigna dans un coin furtivement, observant l'interaction professionnelle d'un air renfrogné. Ca n'était pas encore fini.

« Hermione » lâcha Draco, la prenant par surprise.

« Attends juste une minute. On devrait essayer de rattraper le temps perdu. »

Lucius soupira, exaspéré. Pas de doute, Draco tramait encore quelque chose, oh bien. Mademoiselle Granger avait prouvé qu'elle pouvait lui faire face. Il allait laisser son fils apprendre sa leçon de la manière forte. S'il devait être complètement honnête avec lui-même, il était impatient de voir la courageuse jeune femme désenfler les chevilles de son fils.

« Je vous laisse 'rattraper le temps perdu' tous les deux » dit-il en les laissant, un sourire entendu aux lèvres.

Hermione gémit intérieurement à l'idée d'être laissée seule avec Draco. Bien que les hommes de la famille Malfoy fussent tous les deux des connards, Lucius avait une _certaine_ notion de la décence commune. Ouais,… il ne lui faisait pas d'avance boiteuse en tout cas. Elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Draco. Une part, la plus infime, de son être se sentit flattée de ses essais peu convaincants, mais elle chassa bien vite dans un coin de son esprit cette horrible pensée.

« Je suppose que je devrais te demander ce que tu as fait tout ce temps, mais Rita Skeeter s'en est chargée pour moi » dit-elle avec un sourire tout en rassemblant ses papiers encore étalés.

« Ecoute, je vais être honnête avec toi. »

Merde. Elle était encore là. Cette satanée vulnérabilité ! Hermione ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'écrouler quelques unes de ces défenses les plus prudentes.

« Je sais que nous n'avons pas partagé un passé des plus merveilleux » commença-t-il.

« Ca, c'est de l'euphémisme !», dit-elle, sa colère revenant au galop.

« Laisse-moi finir » continua-t-il doucement. « Je ne peux même pas construire ne serait-ce que le début d'une défense pour mon comportement passé, pas plus que je ne peux le changer… peu importe combien j'aimerais le faire. »

Le visage d'Hermione se radoucit visiblement. Bien qu'il semblât lourdaud, Draco apprenait vite et il comprit que le charme habituel des Malfoy ne marcherait pas sur Hermione. Il avait tenté le rôle du « mauvais garçon amendé ». Assurément, ça semblait marcher.

« Je ne sais pas si mon père t'a dit,… mais c'est moi qui ai suggéré que nous t'employions. »

Draco réduisait la distance entre lui et Hermione en même temps qu'il continuait à faire pleuvoir les compliments de se voix douce.

Toujours professionnelle, Hermione essayait de rester concentrée alors que Draco se rapprochait de plus en plus.

« Heu… heu, oui, il a dû dire ça à un moment », dit-elle en vérifiant son attaché-case, évitant son regard implacable. Pour une raison ou une autre, elle sentait que le simple fait de le regarder dans les yeux rendrait les choses trop intimes.

Draco eut un sourire en coin à la vue de l'avocate « sophistiquée » se changer en écolière maladroite. Les choses s'arrangeaient pour lui, surtout quand elle fit tomber une liasse de documents par terre.

Il n'hésita pas à les ramasser tout de suite et profita de l'occasion pour se débarrasser de l'espace qui les séparait encore.

« Je me suis dit qu'il nous faudrait quelqu'un de vraiment intelligent pour nous sortir de nos récentes embrouilles » dit-il presque dans un murmure, remettant gentiment les papiers dans sa main.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à ce contact physique qui était innocent et servait en même temps une arrière-pensée. Que faisait-elle ? Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'un avocat professionnel agissait !

Elle le poussa vexée et se retourna vivement pour s'adresser à lui.

« J'ai beaucoup de mal à croire ça ! TOUT ce temps passé à l'école, chaque chance que tu as eue de me traiter comme de la merde, tu l'as saisie ! Et maintenant tu t'attends à ce que moi, je crois que tu ais changé ? J'ai beaucoup de mal à croire que tu aies vu la lumière si l'on considère que tu ne peux même pas faire la différence entre un homme et une femme ! »

Hermione se sentit victorieuse avec sa petite démonstration de puissance pour le contrôle de la discussion. Les sourcils levés, elle attendait une réponse.

'Ca devrait être bon' pensa-t-elle.

En apparence, Draco ne perdit jamais son sang-froid, mais à l'intérieur, il paniquait. Il était temps de sortir le plan A.

« Hermione, tu penses que je ne t'aimais vraiment pas quand on était à l'école. C'est vrai, je jouais le rôle de l'enfoiré… »

A ce moment-là, une fois encore, il pénétra son espace personnel, baissa la voix et rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille.

« Mais peut-être était-ce parce que tu représentais tout ce que je voulais chez quelqu'un que je ne pouvais pas avoir. »

Au moment où elle réalisa combien il était proche d'elle, il était parti et sorti de la pièce. C'était tellement surréaliste, elle n'était pas complètement sûre que ce fût vraiment arrivé.

Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? Parlaient-ils encore de ses capacités en tant qu'avocate ou avait-il amené la conversation à un autre degré ? Ce qui la dérangeait le plus était le fait qu'elle n'avait pas complètement été dégoutée par la sensation de son souffle chaud sur son oreille.

Elle sortit de son esprit ces troublantes pensées et, mentalement, remit son masque d'avocate. Elle avait un certain poisson de la _Gazette du sorcier_ à cuisiner.

Draco regarda Hermione partir, pressée. Il savait qu'il l'avait touchée, et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne puisse engranger les récompenses de tous ses efforts de séduction. Il se donna une petite tape dans le dos mentalement, surtout pour cette dernière réplique. C'était une bonne chose que sa mère ait laissé tous ses romans d'amour un peu partout. Malgré tous ses calculs et ses stratagèmes, il y avait une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre : pourquoi toute cette peine pour Hermione Granger ?

Ne voulant pas se confronter à des vérités pour lesquelles il n'était pas prêt, il se rappela que ce n'était qu'un jeu.

Non ?

Rita Skeeter mâchonnait le bout de sa plume, assez contente d'elle-même. Elle promena son regard sur son nouveau, et grand, bureau, récompense reçue pour le grand nombre d'articles sur Malfoy qui avait fait se vendre les numéros de la _Gazette du sorcier_ comme des petits pains. Elle considérait que ce dernier article était son plus grand succès, n'ayant pas en plus eu besoin de prendre de copieuses libertés pour le rendre juteux.

« Ce stupide petit branleur a fait tout le travail pour moi » chantonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Cette séance d'auto-félicitations fut interrompue par un coup à la porte. C'était son assistant personnel, Antonio.

« Entre ! »

« Heu… Mademoiselle Skeeter ? »

Rita se tourna vers lui et regarda par-dessus ses lunettes, dévorant des yeux sa silhouette toute en muscles.

« Antonio ! Combien de fois va-t-il falloir te le dire ? Appelle-moi Chaton", ronronna-t-elle. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle elle avait employé ce sorcier, et ce n'était pas pour son cerveau, ça, c'était sûr.

« Oh, oui » dit-il, embarrassé par son erreur. Il ferma la porte et frappa de nouveau.

Rita leva les yeux au ciel. Sa stupidité était le prix qu'elle avait à payer pour le délice de ses yeux.

« Entre » dit-elle de façon moins enjouée.

« Chaton ? Il y a une Mademoiselle Granger ici qui veut te voir. »

Assurément, c'était un développement intéressant. Rita ne se remémorait pas exactement affectueusement son histoire avec la jeune fille. Que faisait-elle ici ?

« Fais-la entrer » dit-elle, de la curiosité plein la voix.

La femme qui entra dans son bureau n'était la Hermione Granger de ses souvenirs. La chevelure touffue avait été domptée, et l'embarras de l'adolescente avait été remplacé par une grâce pleine d'aisance.

'Ca ne change rien au fait que ce soit une stupide petite salope' pensa-t-elle.

« Mademoiselle Skeeter, je suis ici pour votre dernier article dans la _Gazette du sorcier_ » dit-elle d'une voix où ne perçait pas la moindre trace de billevesée.

« Oh ? Et pourquoi cela ? » demanda-t-elle de façon condescendante comme si Hermione était encore une petite quatrième année.

« Parce que je représente la famille Malfoy et cela signifie que vous allez être la sorcière la plus triste du monde » dit-elle fermement, un sourcil levé nonchalamment.


	4. Ca ne finit jamais

Chapitre 4

**Ca ne finit jamais**

Les deux sorcières se faisaient face et apparemment, elles étaient prêtes à se jeter l'une sur l'autre au premier signal lancé.

« Vous ? Les Malfoy vous ont engagée, vous ? Wow, ils sont tombés bien bas pour engager les gens de votre espèce » se moqua Rita. « Je vois déjà le gros titre : 'Une Famille Idiote Emploie une Fille Idiote !' »

Hermione plissa les yeux, bien loin de se dégonfler.

« C'est drôle, je pensais qu'on lirait plus quelque chose du genre 'Une Journaliste Ridiculisée Poursuivie pour Calomnie sur Particulier !' »

Rita pâlit à la pensée d'une action légale.

« Bien sûr le mien n'est pas aussi accrocheur que le vôtre, mais le journalisme n'est pas mon fort. Vous par contre, vous semblez connaître ce qui capte l'attention », dit-elle, un sourire en coin aux lèvres, en relevant l'article en question.

Apparemment clouée sur place, Rita ne bougea pas quand Hermione lui tourna autour.

« Diffamation, Mademoiselle Skeeter, ce mot vous est-il familier ? »

Elles échangèrent des regards noirs et, de nouveau, Rita recouvra son courage, ne voulant pas être menacée par cette pâle copie de sorcière.

« Diffamation ? Si c'était de la diffamation, cela voudrait dire que j'ai menti dans mon communiqué, regardez donc la photo vous-même ! »

Il y avait en effet une photo du jeune Malfoy en assez douteuse compagnie, mais elle était floue, au mieux.

« La presse peut bien être votre spécialité, mais s'il-vous-plaît, laissez-moi partager un peu de la mienne avec vous. Si on vous trainait en justice pour diffamation, dans ce cas vous n'auriez aucune chance, et je vais vous dire pourquoi. Vous manquez de preuves : vous ne pouvez pas prouver que les 'faits' reportés sont effectivement vrais. Je peux vous assurer que cette photo ne vous sera d'aucune utilité. Il vous manque aussi des commentaires fidèles. En aucun cas vous ne pouvez montrer que vos communiqués expriment l'opinion qu'une personne raisonnable devrait avoir. Seule une personne à l'esprit dérangé comme vous penserait automatiquement que M. Malfoy demandait effectivement une pute travestie en mariage. Une autre personne assistant à la scène aurait pu penser qu'il lui indiquait simplement son chemin. »

Rita Skeeter était devenue rouge de colère pendant la petite leçon d'Hermione. Celle-ci s'attendait presque à voir de la fumée sortir tout droit de ses oreilles.

« Vous et moi, nous savons TOUTES LES DEUX que M. Malfoy n'indiquait en aucun cas son chemin à qui que ce soit. Vous connaissez sûrement la vérité. »

Hermione croyait en effet que Draco avait, en fait, demandé en mariage un prostitué. Qu'il soit sûr ou non du sexe du dit prostitué, elle ne pouvait pas en être certaine. En tous les cas, son boulot était de défendre son client, et garder les histoires de ce type loin des journaux était le meilleur moyen de le faire.

« Oh ! Mademoiselle Skeeter, ne me dites pas que vous êtes assez naïve pour croire que c'est la vérité qui importe dans une cours de justice. Il ne s'agit que de ce qui apparaît être vrai, et j'ai bien peur que vos petites histoires finiront par être vues comme des fantaisies malveillantes aux yeux d'un jury. »

Hermione était surprise des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Que venait-elle de dire ? Défendre les désavantagés fournissait rarement à Hermione des occasions de passer au côté sournois de la justice… et une partie d'elle-même aimait vraiment être capable d'être encore plus sournoise que Rita Skeeter. D'ailleurs, tout cela ne serait que pour une bonne cause en fin de compte.

Rita céda finalement. Elle avait enfin compris qu'elle n'avait pas affaire à une petite fille, mais à une avocate futée, prête à frapper.

Elle s'assit à son bureau et refusa de rencontrer le regard plein de confiance d'Hermione Granger.

« Quel est votre plan d'action alors ? » demanda Rita d'une voix où ne perçait pas le venin habituel qu'elle portait. En fait, Hermione l'aurait qualifiée d'apeurée.

« Eh bien, vous pourriez être traînée en justice », commença Hermione. Rita déglutit.

« Et aussi plaisant que cela serait de vous rayer complètement de la carte, les Malfoy ne sont pas en manque de gallions. C'est leur personne à laquelle on a nui, pas leur compte en banque. »

Rita leva des yeux interrogateurs.

« Eh bien, que voulez-vous alors ? » demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

Hermione sourit, ce rendez-vous n'aurait pas pu se dérouler mieux.

« Vos relations. Je crois que vous travaillez également pour une publication appelée '_la Sorcière cette Semaine'_ » déclara Hermione, heureuse que les pièces de son plan se mettent en place.

Pendant qu'Hermione était dehors bataillant contre le dragon de la _Gazette du Sorcier_, Draco paressait au manoir, plongé dans ses réflexions.

En apparence, il était assez content de lui. Il vivait une vie de privilèges qui lui épargnait les souffrances du travail. Bien sûr, en apparence, il agissait comme s'il avait dix-sept ans et la vie qu'il menait serait vraiment plaisante pour un jeune de dix-sept ans. En réalité, il avait vingt-six ans, et l'homme de vingt-six en lui ne partageait pas les vues toutes roses de son plus jeune homologue. La « vie de privilèges » était en réalité une vie sans but à longs termes. Il n'avait pas de boulot ni de motivations. Globalement, il n'avait rien à montrer de sa vie qu'une collection plutôt large d'histoires scandaleuses.

Draco fronça les sourcils à cette auto-évaluation. Etre un play-boy de cinquante ans était une perspective difficilement séduisante et ce qui l'ennuyait le plus, c'était le fait-même que ça l'ennuyait ! Il n'avait jamais douté de lui, avant. Qu'est-ce qui était différent maintenant pour lui faire sentir qu'il manquait de valeur ?

« La Granger. »

Draco leva les yeux du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était installé pour voir sa mère se tenir au-dessus de lui.

« Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? » demanda-t-il inquiet que sa mère ait répondu en quelque sorte à la question qu'il n'osait pas poser.

« La Granger, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » recommença-t-elle, s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté de son fils.

C'était certainement une question chargée de sous-entendus. Où voulait en venir sa mère ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… ce que j'en pense en tant qu'avocate ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et remua sa boisson distraitement.

« Je ne sais pas, en général je suppose. »

Draco n'était pas d'humeur à se mêler aux interactions de sa mère.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? » dit-il d'un ton qui, il l'espérait, marquerait la fin de ce sujet.

Narcissa sourit simplement à son fils. Sa famille avait traversé un véritable enfer et en était revenue, mais ils restaient une famille et elle avait encore le droit d'embêter son fils à propos des filles.

« Oh, je ne sais pas, je suppose que j'ai toujours pensé que tu avais une sorte… d'affection pour elle. »

Draco regarda, incrédule, sa mère. Il était irrité de son accusation, mais il ne pouvait pas décider : était-ce complètement à côté de la plaque ou dangereusement juste. Au diable les mères et leurs intuitions !

« C'est ridicule », dit-il, dissimulant son dilemme, « tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque combien je la haïssais à l'école. Je disais toujours combien je ne pouvais pas supporter cette stupide petite emmerdeuse. »

« C'est exactement ça. Tu parlais _toujours_ d'elle. A ma connaissance, une fois qu'une fille a capturé le cœur d'un garçon, elle doit supporter des railleries et des tourments constants. »

Draco leva juste les yeux au ciel. Narcissa continua.

« Quand ton père et moi nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois, il m'a dit que je puais, et a saisi toutes les chances qu'il avait de me faire tomber et de me tirer les cheveux. Bien sûr nous avions onze ans, mais c'était de l'amour. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la teinte chaleureuse des yeux de sa mère. C'était vrai, leur relation était tendue maintenant, mais Draco se consola dans l'amour que partageaient ses parents.

Si ses parents pouvaient maintenir la confiance et l'amour malgré toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient endurées, peut-être y avait-il de l'espoir pour lui.

Ce moment intime fut interrompu par un de leurs nombreux elfes de maison.

« Madame, il y a quelqu'un à la porte de la maison qui cherche le maître de la maison. »

Narcissa eut l'air troublée. « Eh bien, qui cela peut-il être ? »

Draco se leva pour suivre sa mère, sa curiosité également piquée.

Les deux Malfoy rencontrèrent un jeune homme dont le teint était bien plus sombre que le leur, mais les traits de son visage étaient similaires à ceux de Lucius et ce, de façon alarmante.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Jasper Laverock. Je cherche l'homme que je pense être mon père, Lucius Malfoy. »


	5. Ce qui reste tu

Chapitre 5

**Ce qui reste tu**

« Merlin ! Hermione ! Je ne te parle pas pendant deux semaines et tu deviens folle ! »

Tous les mois, Harry et Hermione se retrouvaient dans un café à Londres pour se raconter un peu les dernières nouvelles. Tous deux avaient des vies si remplies, mais ils ne pouvaient pas supporter d'être séparés l'un de l'autre pendant une trop longue période. Très longtemps, il sembla qu'Harry serait celui qui connaîtrait les plus intéressants développements : les fans se pressant contre lui constamment, les reporters le harcelant pour obtenir des interviews. Harry était la plus grande célébrité du monde sorcier après tout. Pourtant, ce rendez-vous était différent. C'était Hermione qui était plongée dans le monde chaotique des célébrités sorcières.

Elle rit gentiment de la réaction d'Harry par rapport à ses récentes aventures.

« Je suppose que ça sort un peu de nulle part » concéda-t-elle.

« Un peu ? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, tu détestais les Malfoy ! » dit Harry en buvant son café.

« Je ne les _déteste_ pas. Ce n'est pas si mal, vraiment, ça a sans aucun doute pimenté ma vie et les Malfoy ont des qualités qui les rachètent. »

Harry sourit à cette remarque.

« Comme quoi ? Le chèque qu'ils te donnent ? »

Hermione devint songeuse. « A bien y penser, oui ! C'est un plus », dit-elle en riant, tandis qu'Harry s'y mettait aussi.

« Bien alors, tu peux m'acheter cette veste en cuir que j'ai repérée », suggéra-t-il, espiègle.

« La plupart de mes revenus iront aider ceux qui ne sont pas défendus, je te ferai dire », rétorqua-t-elle.

Harry lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. « C'est bon à savoir. Je ne peux pas dire que je sois ravi de la compagnie en laquelle tu te retrouves mais je suis heureux d'entendre que tu restes au-dessus de ça. Ne change rien. »

La conversation était devenue trop sérieuse pour Hermione, et son confort, et elle revint à un sujet plus léger.

« Oh ! Tu ne croiras jamais ça ! »

Avec son nouveau statut de gardien-du-secret-des-Malfoy, Harry se pencha, avide d'en savoir davantage.

« Draco Malfoy 'espèce-de-sale-Sang-de-Bourbe' me draguait hier. J'en suis sûre ! »

Harry leva un sourcil à cette surprenante nouvelle.

« Wow, Hermione, il _doit_ être tombé bien bas s'il court après les gens dans ton genre. »

La plaisanterie d'Harry fut reçue par un gentil, mais malgré tout violent, coup de poing dans l'épaule.

« Oh ! Tais-toi ! » dit-elle en souriant.

« Mais sérieusement, tu ne trouves pas ça un peu bizarre ? C'est même lui qui a suggéré que Lucius m'engage. Il était même assez lourd ! 'Tu étais tout ce que je voulais et quelqu'un que je ne pouvais pas avoir' ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. C'est ce qu'il a dit ! Après toutes ces années, pourquoi me tient-il maintenant en si haute estime ? »

Harry se redressa, étudiant le regard distant et rempli de questions de son amie. Ca ne lui disait rien de bon, du tout.

« Hermione, tu réalises que c'est probablement un stupide jeu pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Ne le prends pas mal ! Je veux dire, tu es une sorcière fantastique, incroyable et brillante… mais les idiots comme Draco Malfoy ne remarquent pas ces choses. Ne te laisse pas berner par le jeu du 'mauvais garçon amendé'. »

Hermione allait répondre pour défendre Draco mais s'arrêta. Pourquoi diable devrait-elle défendre Draco ? Bien sûr, tout ça n'était qu'un jeu… mais sûrement qu'une part d'elle-même souhaitait que ce ne fût pas le cas.

« Non, tu as raison », dit-elle, « En fait, je compte utiliser son talent à ce jeu pour le sortir de son bordel avec le prostitué. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Et comment ? » Les plans d'Hermione ne manquaient jamais de génie et il était impatient de connaître le dernier en date.

« Eh bien, disons simplement que Rita Skeeter et moi-même sommes parvenues à nous entendre et la famille Malfoy sera à la une du prochain _La Sorcière cette Semaine_. Draco, en particulier, y sera exhibé comme le pécheur devenu saint. Le public ne peut pas résister aux pécheurs amendés, et j'ai le sentiment qu'ils ne réagiront pas autrement en ce qui concerne les Malfoy. »

Harry rayonnait, il leva sa tasse de café, invitant Hermione d'un geste à faire de même.

« Hermione Granger, tu ne cesses jamais de nous étonner ! »

Sur ces mots, ils heurtèrent leurs tasses l'une contre l'autre et Hermione se sentit extrêmement triomphante.

Tandis qu'Hermione finissait de boire sa tasse de café, Lucius Malfoy en évitait une.

« Cissy ! S'il-te-plaît mon cœur, calme-toi ! »

BANG.

Une autre tasse fut esquivée avec art.

« Ne m'appelle pas 'Cissy', salaud d'infidèle ! »

BANG.

Lucius fut manqué d'un cheveu par une assiette. L'habileté de Narcissa s'améliorait à chaque attaque.

Lucius était persuadé que sa journée friserait l'ennui total ; imaginez donc sa surprise quand il arriva chez lui et y trouva une femme enragée et un fils inconnu.

Draco et Jasper étaient assis dans un silence embarrassé comme ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'entendre l'engueulade qui avait cours dans la cuisine.

Draco ne savait pas quoi faire de Jasper. Aussi horrible que les gens dépeignaient son père, jamais il n'aurait deviné qu'il trompait sa femme. Logiquement, Draco ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Jasper pour les actions de son père, mais Draco se reposait rarement sur la logique et sourit avec mépris à l'étranger. Bien sûr, ce gars, Jasper, aurait pu parler de toute cette affaire d'une façon plus civilisée. Annoncer à une femme qui n'est pas votre mère que son mari est votre père n'était pas exactement la chose la plus délicate à faire. Malheureusement, ce manque de préoccupation pour les émotions était une qualité signée Malfoy, et si les airs analogues ne suffisaient pas, cette attitude qu'ils partageaient portait le coup final.

« Alors », dit Draco, « tu as quel âge ? »

« Vingt-huit ans », répondit-il de façon égale.

La bataille qui se déroulait dans la pièce d'à côté se finit rapidement par une porte claquée. Draco et Jasper lancèrent tous deux un regard vers la cuisine pour essayer d'apercevoir d'un coup d'œil qui était parti et qui était resté.

Ils furent vite rejoints par Lucius dont le visage arborait une marque rouge qui avait la forme distincte d'une main.

« Draco, puis-je avoir un moment seul avec monsieur Laverock », son ton reflétait toute sa fatigue.

Draco était atterré, le fils _légitime _devait partir ?

Il était sur le point de répliquer, mais l'air qu'affichait son père lui disait que c'était une bataille qu'il ne gagnerait pas. Il sortit de la salle en boudant et une petite part de lui-même voulait tirer la langue à Jasper. Il avait appris son existence juste aujourd'hui et déjà une rivalité de frères commençait.

Après avoir vérifié pour s'assurer que Draco était bien parti, Lucius s'assit devant Jasper.

« Maintenant si vous êtes bien celui que vous prétendez être, nous avons beaucoup à nous dire », dit-il, se décidant à entamer une conversation qui devrait durer jusque tard dans la nuit.

Hermione dormait bruyamment, quand elle entendit des coups frappés avec insistance à sa porte. Elle ouvrit un œil pour regarder son réveil sur sa table de nuit. Il était une heure du matin. Elle sortit de mauvaise grâce de son lit et enfila une robe de chambre. Le sommeil quitta rapidement ses paupières quand elle jeta un coup d'œil par le judas.

Hermione déverrouilla rapidement sa porte et ne put croire qu'une Narcissa Malfoy aux yeux bouffis lui rendait visite à une heure si indue.

« J'ai frappé pendant une _éternité_ ! » se plaignit-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a retenue ? »

Hermione était si décontenancée par l'indignation de Narcissa qu'elle ne put rien faire que la regarder, les yeux écarquillés, sous le choc.

« Alors ? » Narcissa cria presque, « Je peux entrer ? »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Narcissa l'avait poussée pour entrer et inspecter le salon d'Hermione. Celle-ci ferma la porte et était amusée de voir combien Narcissa faisait déplacée au milieu de tout cet environnement moldu.

« Narcissa » dit Hermione, ne sachant par où commencer. « Comment m'avez-vous trouvée ? »

« Ce n'est pas important ! » dit-elle à travers un déluge de larmes.

Autant pour cette question.

« Ok… Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda Hermione alors qu'elle regardait Narcissa observer la télécommande.

« Votre maison est si petite ! » répéta-t-elle, une pointe de dégout dans la voix.

Hermione aurait dû être furieuse, mais, pour Narcissa Malfoy, c'était presque une gentille remarque.

« Narcissa, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle, au point, presque, d'être ennuyée.

« C'est Lucius ! » cria-t-elle alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur le canapé. Elle enfouit sa tête dans un mouchoir et commença à sangloter de façon incontrôlable.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Lucius ? »

La plupart des gens n'aurait pas compris la réponse de Narcissa, puisque c'était surtout des plaintes étouffées par des sanglots gigantesques et mouillés. Pourtant, Hermione avait saisi que Lucius avait eu une affaire, il y a de nombreuses années, et en avait eu un enfant dont on venait d'apprendre l'existence juste aujourd'hui.

Hermione s'assit à côté de Narcissa, incertaine quant à la façon de procéder. Ce développement introduisit de nombreuses pensées dans son esprit déjà surchargé. En tout premier lieu, ça entrait clairement dans la catégorie « à garder loin de la presse » et maintenant, elle avait un autre petit projet « sympa » sur lequel travailler. En second lieu, bien que ce soit surprenant au départ, Hermione avait toujours pensé que M. Malfoy était le type d'homme à faire ce genre de choses. Elle avait toujours pensé que le mariage des Malfoy était plus une histoire de business que l'établissement de l'amour et de l'affection. De toute évidence, la réaction de Narcissa prouvait qu'elle avait tort.

« Je ne veux pas paraître indifférente… mais pourquoi venir me trouver pour traiter de tout ça et à cette heure-ci ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien… Je me suis dit que le plus tôt nous commencions à nous occuper ce ça, le mieux ce serait », déclara Narcissa dans un souffle. Les deux femmes savaient que ce n'était pas vrai.

Hermione déduisit rapidement ce que Narcissa disait _vraiment_. Cette femme vivait avec deux hommes qui manquaient sérieusement de compréhension quand il s'agissait du genre féminin, et avec ses deux sœurs mortes, Hermione était la seule personne dans sa vie à laquelle elle pouvait se confier comme une femme. Consciente de l'orgueil de Narcissa, Hermione laissa cela tu et fit avec son excuse.

« Eh bien, c'est certainement quelque chose dont nous devons nous occuper », dit calmement Hermione en se rapprochant de Narcissa.

« Et même si je sais que ce que je vais vous dire n'a pas d'implications légales… Je suis terriblement désolée pour ce que vous avez à endurer. Je ne peux même pas ne serait-ce que commencer de comprendre à quel point vous avez dû vous sentir trahie… Mais je peux vous dire que si vous avez besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, … Je suis là. »

Il y eut un moment de silence mais Narcissa sécha bientôt ses yeux et s'assit toute droite.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, mais après les gentils mots d'Hermione, sa maison ne semblait pas si petite mais plutôt coquette. Elle poussa bien vite cette pensée dans un coin de son esprit et regagna son air de supériorité.

« Bien sûr, je ne vous en parlerai pas personnellement, ce n'est pas votre boulot », dit-elle de façon hautaine.

Pour un observateur, cela aurait pu paraître une remarque assez grossière, mais encore une fois, les deux femmes étaient conscientes de ce qui restait tu.

Narcissa se leva pour partir, mais se retourna au moment où elle ouvrait la porte.

« Merci, Mademoiselle Granger. Vous êtes une très bonne… euh, avocate. »

Hermione lui sourit avec compassion.

« A votre disposition. »


	6. Quelque chose de plus chaud

Chapitre 6

**Quelque chose de plus chaud.**

« Du Whiskey pur Feu ? » offrit Lucius à Jasper, s'en servant un pour lui-même.

« Non merci. Je ne bois pas. »

Lucius rit nerveusement, « Intelligent jeune homme. »

Il descendit un verre.

« Il est évident que ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai élevé. »

Son regard se posa sur Jasper. Ses yeux bleus-gris rencontrèrent des yeux bleu-gris. Ceux de Jasper, pourtant, étaient plus saisissants puisqu'ils étaient encadrés d'une peau qui avait la même couleur que le miel liquide ; une qualité qu'il devait à sa mère.

« Comment va Amara ? » demanda-t-il, éprouvant les plus grandes difficultés à dire _son_ nom. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait dit, c'était il y a longtemps, et il ne pensait jamais le redire un jour.

Jasper passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs d'encre.

« En fait, elle est morte. Cette année tout juste », dit-il doucement, sa voix ne trahissant pas la tristesse que cela lui causait.

Lucius soupira. « Je suis tellement désolé », répondit-il sombrement.

Jasper adressa à son père un regard intense, presque comme s'il essayait de lire dans son esprit.

« Non, vous ne l'êtes pas », dit-il, un étrange mélange d'amusement et de poison dans la voix.

« Je serais prêt à parier que votre soupir était un soupir de soulagement. Vous ne vous souciez de sa mort pas plus que vous ne vous souciiez d'elle. De toute façon, ça devient trop personnel. Je ne suis pas venu chercher ici la figure d'un père ou encore une famille. Je voudrais que tout ce qui se passe entre nous reste du domaine des affaires, parce que, disons-le clairement, vous et moi ne sommes rien de plus que des étrangers aux figures semblables. »

Complètement pris de cours, Lucius enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Il ne savait pas à quel problème s'attaquer en premier. De toute évidence, Jasper en savait très peu sur la relation que Lucius avait eue, il y a longtemps, avec sa mère. Il se souciait vraiment d'elle. En fait, il fut un temps où il aurait dit qu'il l'aimait. Comment pouvait-il amener cette histoire ? Jasper écouterait-il seulement ?

« Que veux-tu alors ? »

De toutes les questions qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, c'était la seule qu'il pouvait rendre par des mots.

« Après avoir vu ce domaine, c'est logique que vos gallions soient votre premier soucis. Je ne vous blâme pas, on a tous ceux à qui l'ont tient, vous gardez juste vos chéris dans une banque. »

Lucius voulait rétorquer, comment osait-il supposer _quoi que ce soit_ à son propos ? Toujours était-il, tout de même, que Jasper était le fils qu'il avait abandonné. C'était vrai, Lucius n'était pas au courant qu'il avait engendré un enfant, mais Jasper n'en avait pas moins été abandonné et il serait malaisé de reprendre le dessus dans cette conversation.

« Alors, il ne s'agit que d'argent ? Tu as un certain courage pour me juger », cracha Lucius, se levant pour partir.

Jasper se mit rapidement sur pieds, ne laissant aucun espace par où s'échapper pour Lucius.

« Ne présumez JAMAIS, même pas une minute, que vous et moi, avons autre chose en commun que le sang. Ma mère est morte laissant derrière elle une famille nombreuse qui a besoin d'aide. Je pense qu'il est plus que juste que vous fournissiez une compensation pour toutes ces années qu'elle a dû vivre en étant traitée de pute et moi de bâtard. »

Lucius recula d'un pas, chose rare pour cet homme qui s'enorgueillissait de sa maîtrise des pièces.

« Très bien, j'espère seulement que nous pouvons nous arranger de ça de façon civile et discrète », déclara-t-il, détournant son regard sur le sol.

Jasper remit sa cape, riant doucement.

« Wow, vous pensez vraiment avoir des droits, pas vrai ? Vous ne voulez pas une photo de vos retrouvailles avec votre fils à la une de tous les journaux et magazines ? Je ne suis pas sûr de partager ce sentiment. Traitez-moi de sentimental. »

L'estomac de Lucius fit des bonds à cette pensée. Il avait besoin de plus de whiskey pur feu, sans aucun doute.

« Mes gens prendront contacts avec les vôtres, j'espère sincèrement que vous avez un bon avocat, M. Malfoy. »

Jasper partit, espérant qu'il avait effrayé son père. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée que les Malfoy avaient effectivement un bon avocat.

En une nuit, Hermione reçut tout une nouvelle série de challenges alors qu'elle devait toujours s'occuper de la bourde de Draco, et en plus, elle était en retard à un rendez-vous qu'elle avait avec le jeune M. Malfoy.

Elle rajusta rapidement sa jupe et son chemisier alors qu'elle était introduite dans la maison par un elfe.

« Merci, pouvez-vous me dire où je peux trouver Draco » demanda-t-elle très poliment en regard de sa mauvaise humeur.

On lui indiqua le bureau et l'écho de ses pas tranchant ce silence insupportable la fit légèrement frissonner.

« Draco », appela-t-il en ouvrant un peu la porte.

« Une merde m'est tombée dessus. »

Ah oui, elle l'avait trouvée. Il s'était installé confortablement dans un fauteuil en cuir bien rembourré.

« Je suppose que tu parles du frère que tu viens de te trouver ? », dit-elle alors qu'elle installait ses affaires sur le large bureau en bois de cerisier.

« Ce n'est _pas_ mon frère, et comment tu es au courant pour lui ? » demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

« C'est mon bouleau de savoir tout ce qui passe dans ta famille », répondit-elle d'un air de mystère.

Draco leva un sourcil à cette réponse et décida de laisser couler. Il était fatigué de penser à tout ce bordel et était content de laisser ça dans les mains d'Hermione Granger.

« Ok », déclara Hermione de façon impérieuse, « on a besoin de te préparer pour l'article qui paraîtra dans _La Sorcière cette Semaine_. »

Draco regarda la sorcière assise en face de lui ; elle avait parfaitement aligné ses papiers et ses plumes, prête à s'attaquer à n'importe quoi. C'était assez amusant.

« Pourquoi tu as pris ce boulot ? » questionna-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Visiblement, garder Draco sur les rails s'avèrerait être l'équivalent de rassembler en troupeau des scroutts à pétard.

« Parce qu'il était offert », répondit-elle rapidement.

« Non, je veux dire _vraiment_. Pourquoi ? »

Hermione lui adressa la meilleure moue ennuyée qu'elle put lui faire.

« Je suis en train de me le demander moi-même », fit-elle entre ses dents.

« Ok, ok ! Tu deviens collet-monté. Je vais te laisser faire ton petit boulot », concéda-t-il.

Hermione ne savait quel chemin prendre. Elle pouvait juste laisser son petit commentaire sournois passer et continuer avec le programme qu'indiquait son agenda ou elle pouvait faire taire ce petit enculé –une fois pour toutes.

« Tu sais combien j'aime quand tu me mènes par le bout du nez », dit-il, en remuant les sourcils, farceur.

Sans aucun doute, la seconde option.

« Alors, écoute M. Malfoy ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, j'ai été engagée pour te représenter, et au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, ton stupide petit cul a besoin de toute la défense qu'il peut avoir. Je mérite le respect et si je ne l'ai pas, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait faire des progrès. Plus de remarques sournoises, et plus de… enfin, plus aucune de tes conneries ! Ok ? »

Draco acquiesça immédiatement, se rappelant que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue _si_ furieuse, il avait été laissé, la marque d'une main sur la joue.

Après le petit accès de colère d'Hermione, le rendez-vous fut en réalité assez productif. Elle avait préparé Draco sur tout ce qu'il avait besoin de dire et juste comme elle s'en doutait, il s'avéra être assez bon pour jouer le rôle du pécheur amendé. Maintenant, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était empêcher ce problème de fils illégitime de tout foutre en l'air.

Draco l'étudia alors qu'elle rangeait son attaché-case. Il n'était pas certain de la raison, mais il ne voulait pas que la réunion s'achève, et Draco Malfoy obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

« Je peux te poser quelques questions ? »

« Du moment qu'elles ne concernent pas mes sous-vêtements, ça me va. »

Draco sourit en coin.

« C'est assez équitable. T'es toujours avec le con aux tâches de rousseurs ? Weasley ? »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cette question. C'était une question bien trop personnelle (pour ne pas dire grossière) et c'était un sujet dont elle n'aimait pas parler.

« Pas que ce soit tes affaires, mais non. J'en dirai pas plus. C'est tout ? » demanda-t-elle, espérant que c'était le cas.

« Non. Tu t'occupes toujours de ta petite SALE ? » demanda-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

« C'était la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes, et non. En réalité, je l'ai changé maintenant pour la Société pour la Promotion et l'Etablissement de la Reconnaissance du Métier d'Elfe. »

Draco réfléchit un moment.

« Attends… alors ça donne, quoi ? S.P.E.R.M.E ? _Sérieusement_, tu es à la tête d'un groupe qui s'appelle SPERME ? Tu me fais marcher ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et sourit, retenant un rire.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent.

« Par la barde de Merlin, tu me _fais marcher_. Hermione Granger fait marcher quelqu'un ! » cria-t-il presque faisant semblant de mourir sous le choc.

Hermione ne put retenir son rire plus longtemps quand elle vit la démonstration outrée de Draco.

« Je ne suis pas une reine de glace, tu sais », dit-elle en se levant pour partir. Draco la rejoignit rapidement pour la raccompagner à la porte.

« Eh bien, ça reste à voir », dit-il doucement.

Hermione s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, dans un face à face. Elle était presque plus petite d'une tête que Draco mais ça ne l'arrêta pas pour exécuter des actes si audacieux.

« Tu veux que je te dise, échange le jeu du playboy contre de l'honnêteté, je pourrais faire en sorte d'échanger toute la glace pour quelque chose de plus chaud. »

Une plaisanterie et une légère allusion grivoise, c'était un grand jour pour Hermione Granger.

« Ca ressemble à un marché », dit-il en lui serrant la main.

Draco fut vraiment d'humeur joyeuse le restant de la journée. Il ne pouvait pas très bien comprendre la raison mais ça pouvait bien avoir quelque chose à voir avec le son du rire d'Hermione.

_Petite note de la traductrice : le groupe qu'Hermione est censée avoir formé pour les elfes est en anglais « the Society for the Promotion of the Elf Rights Movement » donc bel et bien S.P.E.R.M. Pour traduire jusqu'au bout et en respectant ce qu'elle a voulu dire, son groupe s'appelle en réalité « la Société pour la Promotion du mouvement des Droits des Elfes ». Je sais bien que le nom que l'auteur a choisi est beaucoup plus classe que la mien mais il fallait bien garder le S.P.E.R.M.E. sinon la remarque de Draco tombe à l'eau n'est-ce pas ?_


	7. T'efforcer de la mériter

Chapitre 7

**S'efforcer de la mériter.**

Le lendemain, Hermione découvrit que son bureau était devenu une véritable volière, et que trois oiseaux vraiment différents attendaient son arrivée. Deux blancs comme la neige se donnaient de furieux coups de bec : ceux-ci appartenaient à Narcissa et Lucius. Apparemment le conflit entre leurs maîtres se manifestait à travers les deux hiboux. Dans un coin se tenait un hibou noir et plutôt solennel visiblement ennuyé par le déchainement plus que désagréable qui se déroulait sur le bureau.

« Très bien, tout le monde. Qu'avez-vous pour moi ? » soupira Hermione tout en sachant que ces courriers n'apporteraient que plus de stress.

Les hiboux tournèrent sur elle leur attention et obéissants, ils laissèrent tomber les lettres dans sa main. Toujours bonne samaritaine, Hermione donna à chacun d'entre eux une petite tape en signe de reconnaissance sur la tête et les renvoya poursuivre leur chemin ; les deux blancs comme la neige, de temps à autre, plongeaient en piqué l'un sur l'autre dans leur ascension. Hermione regarda les parchemins dans sa main et décida de s'attaquer d'abord au rose et parfumé. Elle avait une bonne idée de qui ce courrier était.

**Mademoiselle Granger, **

**J'ai réalisé que je menais une vie incomplète. Bien sûr, j'ai la beauté, la grâce, le charme, l'élégance…**

Roulant les yeux, Hermione sauta le paragraphe d'auto-description.

… **et ne parlons pas de ma chevelure qui brille comme mille soleils. Pourtant, qui y a-t-il de bien à tout cela si c'est pour le gâcher avec un ogre de sorcier qui ne m'apprécie pas à ma juste valeur ? Il est grand temps que je pimente un peu les choses ! J'ai besoin d'être la femme que je suis et je pense que ce serait un bon début que de lancer sur le marché mon propre parfum. Chaque sorcière clamera qu'elle sent l'Essence de Narcissa (on peut jouer avec le nom). En tout cas, je veux que vous examiniez cela pour moi. Je veux aussi arranger un rendez-vous avec vous et mon très bientôt ex-mari. Sans aucun doute, vous recevrez un quelconque courrier épouvantable de lui à ce propos, mais vous pouvez être sûre que j'en ai fini avec lui ! Je m'attends à ce que le jour et l'heure du rendez-vous soient le plus tôt possible. Je réside dans notre maison d'été donc envoyez le hibou là-bas.**

**Narcissa Malfoy.**

Un parfum ? Hermione ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait de lire, non seulement elle devrait s'occuper des procédures du divorce mais aussi d'un parfum ? C'était évidemment une réaction face à la découverte de la liaison, avec un peu de chance, cette idée serait oubliée, remplacée par du shopping.

Une de faite, plus que deux.

**Mademoiselle Granger,**

**Essayer de garder ce courrier strictement professionnel ne résultera qu'en un échec puisque je vous écris le cœur brisé par la détérioration de mon mariage. **

Le cœur brisé ? Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé Lucius Malfoy utiliser l'expression « le cœur brisé », pas plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé conduisant un Eclair de Feu à travers Pré-au-lard portant une robe rose à froufrous.

**Bien qu'il soit vrai que mon comportement passé soit revenu me hanter, je ne peux pas dire assez combien ma femme me manque. Elle a la beauté, la grâce, le charme, l'élégance…**

Bien, au moins, les deux Malfoy étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes pour exprimer leur façon de voir Narcissa. Hermione n'hésita pas à sauter les éloges une fois encore.

… **et ne parlons pas sa chevelure qui brille comme mille soleils. Je l'aime du fond du cœur et mes tentatives pour le lui montrer ne se sont manifestées que dans des bouquets de fleurs qui me reviennent sous la forme de paille. En fait, la seule réponse que j'ai reçue d'elle était une demande de divorce. Je vous demande de faire de votre mieux pour la dissuader de suivre cette option. Non seulement, cela serait mauvais en apparence, mais j'ai peur de ce que je deviendrais sans elle. J'imagine qu'elle vous a envoyé un hibou pour arranger un rendez-vous entre nous trois, mais si je peux, je demande une entrevue avec vous avant que cette rencontre n'ait lieu. **

**Je dois aussi vous préparer à recevoir les courriers de Jasper Laverock (vous savez sans aucun doute de qui il s'agit). J'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas enclin à traiter cette situation de façon discrète. Il semble avoir hérité mon côté « tête de mule », mais je crois que vous pouvez vous charger de lui. S'il vous plaît, informez-moi aussi tôt que possible si vous pouvez accéder à ma requête d'un rendez-vous entre nous deux. **

**Lucius Malfoy.**

La journée d'Hermione commençait de façon bien plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'avait prévue. Dans ses rêves les plus délirants, le troisième courrier lui annoncerait qu'elle avait gagné un million de gallions et un voyage gratuit pour l'endroit le plus éloigné de tout ce qui avait un rapport avec les Malfoy. Pourtant, elle doutait sincèrement que ce serait le cas. Après une grande inspiration et une expiration apaisante, elle ouvrit la dernière lettre.

**Mademoiselle Granger, **

**Je vous écris représentant M. Jasper Laverock. Vous êtes sûrement consciente de cette délicate situation, je serai donc bref. Je requiers votre présence et celle de votre client au cabinet d'avocats Reese et Reddenhurst à deux heures, ce jeudi.**

**Cordialement, **

**Robert Reddenhurst**

Hermione connaissait bien ce nom. C'était un excellent avocat, intelligent et professionnel. Elle jouait vraiment dans la cour des grands maintenant, définitivement. Pourtant Hermione n'avait jamais été plus que ça d'accord avec quoi que ce soit.

OoO

Pendant ce temps-là, le Manoir Malfoy était plongé dans une totale mélancolie. Narcissa avait fait ses valises et était partie sans rien de plus qu'un au revoir. Pour Lucius c'était l'équivalent du Soleil quittant le ciel pour toujours.

Les dernières vingt-quatre heures, Lucius avait suivi un régime strict à base de whiskey Pur Feu et un exercice draconien consistant à s'assoir dans le bureau, à broyer du noir.

Son emploi du temps surchargé fut interrompu par un coup à la porte.

Lucius ne réagit pas. Il ne tourna pas même la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

« Je me suis dit que je t'avais laissé assez de temps pour faire le bébé. Ca t'ennuierait de m'expliquer quelque chose de tout ça ? »

Draco était adossé au jambage de la porte, les bras croisés, attendant une réponse.

Rien.

Lucius remarqua à peine les pas furieux qui se rapprochaient de lui.

« Qui est pathétique maintenant ? »

Si Lucius s'était donné la peine de lever les yeux, il aurait vu un Draco presque hystérique.

Son fils s'assit sur l'accoudoir en face de lui et lui adressa un regard plein d'attentes.

« Ma mère est partie et apparemment j'ai un demi-frère dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler. Je pose les questions et je ne pars pas tant que je n'ai pas quelques réponses. »

« Très bien », soupira Lucius en se massant les tempes.

Intérieurement, Draco était surpris et transporté de joie d'avoir gagné cette bataille, mais il ne le montra pas. Maintenant qu'il avait le contrôle de la conversation, il n'allait pas lâcher les rênes.

« Est-ce que Jasper _est _ton fils ? »

« Oui. »

« Qui est sa mère ? »

« Amara Laverock. »

Un silence suivit alors que Draco attendait un développement de cette réponse.

« Je suis désolé, je suppose que tu n'as pas compris l'invitation à développer sur la façon dont il est arrivé que ton pénis finisse dans son vagin et que vingt-huit ans plus tard un espèce de trou-du-cul se pointe à notre porte. »

Lucius sourit de dédain, « Vraiment, Draco, il n'y a pas besoin d'être si grossier. »

Draco lui adressa seulement un regard qui signifiait « continue ».

« Ce que tu dois comprendre, Draco, c'est que ce mariage entre ta mère et moi-même a été arrangé, un moyen de garder la lignée pure. »

« Donc tu ne l'aimes pas ? » l'accusa Draco.

« Non. Laisse-moi finir. Au début, il y avait sans aucun doute de l'affection entre nous deux mais je ne l'aimais pas… pas comme maintenant. J'étais marié avec ta mère depuis deux ans et c'était un arrangement heureux dans la majorité, mais ça manquait de passion. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai rencontré Amara. A cette époque, j'étais jeune et stupide et la perspective de m'élever dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres était très attrayante, donc quand on m'a demandé de participer à un marché financier en Egypte, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Le centre des finances du Seigneur des Ténèbres était en Egypte, c'était une occasion en or pour un jeune homme de vingt-trois ans ; une occasion rarement offerte. Elle était rompeuse de sort. Cette relation commença par un léger flirt –rien de plus. Pourtant, comme mes voyages en Egypte se firent plus fréquents, ce lien devint plus fort. On a continué notre liaison durant un an et… je l'aimais. C'est vrai. Elle était la première femme dont je suis tombé amoureux. Bien sûr quand je rentrais à la maison, je ne pouvais pas regarder ma femme dans les yeux, elle était si fière de moi, et qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Après une année cependant, on n'avait plus autant besoin de moi là-bas, les voyages devinrent moins fréquents et de plus en plus espacés. Ca me rendit furieux d'abord, mais le temps qui passait me força à voir ce qui était juste devant moi. Narcissa. C'était la chose la plus lâche à faire, mais je n'ai jamais recontacté Amara. C'est peu après que tu es né… Et malgré le désarroi que connaissait le monde sorcier à ce moment, je me souviens d'avoir regardé ma femme et mon fils nouveau-né et avoir ressenti une sensation de complétude jamais égalée. »

Lucius dut s'arrêter, craignant que les gouttes qui se formaient dans ses yeux se forment bientôt sur ses joues.

C'était beaucoup à assimiler d'un coup et Draco n'était pas sûr quant à la façon de répondre.

« Donc… Tu m'aimes alors ? » demanda Draco. C'était une question qui l'avait toujours tourmenté, et maintenant il se sentait le courage d'obtenir une réponse.

« Bien sûr, crétin ! Tu es mon fils ! » claqua la réponse de Lucius.

Ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment embarrassant/sentimental, Draco laissa tomber.

« Donc… On peut dire que t'as vraiment bien merdé », murmura Draco.

La simplicité et pourtant l'exactitude de cette déclaration prit tellement Lucius de cours qu'il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis ce qui semblait des années : il rit. C'était un rire plein de tremblements et il sembla balayer toute la tension qui hantait la pièce. Lucius s'était remué les méninges pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé, ce qui était allé complètement de travers, ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. Et pourtant son fils avait résumé ça de façon parfaite.

Lucius Malfoy avait vraiment merdé.

« Oui, mon fils, je suppose que je l'ai fait », il marqua une pause, ne voulant pas entendre la réponse à la question qu'il allait poser.

« Tu me détestes ? »

Draco sourit en coin, « Bien sûr que non, stupide trou-du-c', t'es mon père.»

« Je suis furieux contre toi quand même. Je crois que j'ai fait des bourdes mais visiblement tu as pris de mauvaises décisions. Maman est blessée, et même si elle est un peu toquée, je l'aime et tu dois arranger les choses. Si tu l'aimes tant, tu dois t'efforcer de la mériter…. Parce que là tout de suite, ce n'est pas le cas. »

Lucius et Draco furent tous deux surpris de la sagesse qui venait de la bouche qui d'habitude sortait des phrases scabreuses de dragueur et des grossièretés inappropriées. Lucius regarda son fils et se demanda ce qui faisait ressurgir son côté mature. De toute évidence, quelque chose avait un effet positif sur le jeune homme et Lucius sourit quand il considéra les possibilités.

« Tu as raison, Draco. Je dois m'efforcer de la mériter », dit-il en se levant et en tapotant l'épaule de son fils.

« Tu devrais envisager de suivre ton propre conseil. »

Draco regarda son père quitter le bureau, un air de complète confusion sur le visage.

Où voulait-il en venir ?

OoO

Le jeudi arriva rapidement et l'heure du rendez-vous, deux heures, était imminente. Hermione avait deux heures devant elle avant de devoir se trouver sur le Chemin de Traverse et elle devait apparaître calme, confiante, et intimidante. Bien sûr, pour arriver à ça, elle aurait besoin de s'assoir et siroter son café dans un café pendant au moins deux heures. Hermione était tellement prise par ses préparations qu'elle ne remarqua pas la grande et sombre silhouette qui attirait l'attention de toutes les autres clientes. Bien plus, elle ne remarqua pas que l'attention de cette silhouette était tournée vers elle seule.

Jasper ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser un petit sourire en coin apparaître sur son visage. Il était tout à fait conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur le sexe opposé. Il ne l'admettrait jamais mais il était reconnaissant pour les traits à tomber à la renverse de son père. Etre attirant avait ses avantages (par exemple, il venait juste de payer pour une petite tasse de café et en avait reçu une grande). Bien sûr, il n'était pas le type d'homme à laisser ce genre de flatterie brouiller son attention. Sa mère l'avait élevé pour qu'il s'appuie sur son esprit et c'était cette caractéristique particulière qui avait capté son attention : la fameuse cervelle, Hermione Granger.

« Ce siège est pris ? »

Hermione était vaguement consciente de la question. Ce qui lui fit faire attention était le fait qu'elle aurait pu jurer qu'on aurait dit Lucius.

Elle se retourna et vit l'un des plus splendides types qu'elle avait jamais vu. Attendez, elle avait _vraiment_ pensé ça ? Dites plutôt beau. Barrez ça –il avait un physique acceptable –bon, dites légèrement attirant, pensa-t-elle en même temps qu'elle essayait de garder son absolu sens commun.

Hermione n'était pas habituée à ce que des hommes étranges et légèrement attirants s'invitent à sa table, elle n'était donc pas sûre de la manière de répondre.

Jasper lui fit un grand sourire chaleureux.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un non », dit-il en s'asseyant.

Jasper savait maintenant très bien ce pour quoi la jeune sorcière se préparait. Dans peu de temps, il serait assis en face d'elle dans le bureau de son avocat mais elle ne le savait pas et il était d'humeur à s'amuser un peu.

« Je vous connais ? » demanda sincèrement Hermione. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus mais quelque chose semblait si familier chez cet homme.

« Pas exactement », dit-il doucement, « J'ai entendu parler de vous avant mais je doute que vous me connaissiez. »

Hermione leva un sourcil curieux.

« Je vois, et bien il serait temps que vous vous expliquiez avant que je ne balance mon pied entre vos jambes en criant 'un pervers'. »

Jasper rit copieusement.

« Très bien. Ca me paraît juste. Vous devez vous rendre compte que vous êtes très reconnaissable comme étant l'amie du fameux Harry Potter. »

Hermione fut décontenancée, alors c'était pour ça. Oh et bien, au moins, il ne la poursuivait pas.

« Bien que je connaisse mieux votre travail en tant qu'avocate. »

Jasper avait apparemment appuyé sur le bon bouton parce qu'Hermione se ragaillardit. Elle n'était pas trop enthousiaste à l'idée d'être reconnue mais plutôt enthousiaste à l'idée que peut-être quelqu'un partageait les mêmes causes.

« Ah bon ? » Hermione se permit d'élever l'étranger du rang de légèrement attirant à acceptable physiquement parlant.

« Oui, en fait, il y a juste quelques mois, je lisais un article sur votre croisade couronnée de succès pour les loups-garous au boulot. Je dois dire que je trouve votre travail admirable. »

Hermione sourit, le plaçant au rang de 'vraiment très beau' maintenant.

Jasper était complètement honnête, pourtant il ne pouvait pas résister à l'idée de mettre l'avocate des Malfoy dans sa poche avant qu'elle ne sache qui était l'ennemi.

« Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas saisi votre nom », dit-elle en prenant une gorgée de son mocha noir au chocolat. Elle tentait d'apparaître distante et sophistiquée mais elle échoua en fin de compte quand un point de crème fouettée de sa boisson s'accrocha sur son nez.

« C'est parce que je ne l'ai pas dit », répondit-il, essuyant gentiment l'excès de crème de son visage.

Hermione rougit furieusement, mais n'était pas sûre si c'était à cause de la crème accrochée à son visage ou à cause du contact intime avec le 'très bel' étranger.

Sentant qu'il avait accompli tout ce qu'il voulait pour l'instant, Jasper se leva pour partir.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous l'apprendrez bien assez tôt », déclara-t-il mystérieusement.

« Profitez de votre café » dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire de cette étrange interaction. De toute évidence, il lui trouvait un _certain_ intérêt mais elle se dit qu'il avait fui rapidement à cause de son embarrassant manque de grâce. Eh bien, c'était de son rendez-vous avec Jasper Laverock dont elle devait s'inquiéter.

_Bien sûr, comme tous ceux qui postent sur ce site, j'adore les reviews ! Donc ne vous retenez pas ! Et merci, un énorme merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des commentaires._


	8. Changement dans la région du coeur

Chapitre 8

**Changement dans la région du cœur.**

Un silence embarrassant, rien d'autre n'accompagnait la tension qui flottait dans l'air. Reddenhurst, Jasper, Draco, et Lucius n'auraient pas pu avoir de programmes pour la journée plus différents. Pourtant, ce qui les réunissait, c'est qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée d'Hermione Granger. Il était deux heures vingt et la courageuse avocate manquait à l'appel.

« Si c'est là l'idée de Granger du professionnalisme, je vous suggère sincèrement de chercher un nouveau conseiller », déclara Reddenhurst plein de suffisance.

« Hé ! », cria Draco, sautant sur le bord de son siège, « C'est une sacrément bonne avocate et vous devriez considérer chaque minute où elle n'est pas là comme un cadeau du ciel parce que ce seront les seules minutes où elle ne vous bottera pas le cul… enfin, mentalement. »

Lucius et Reddenhurst furent surpris de l'accès de colère de Draco, pendant que Jasper arquait seulement un sourcil. Ce petit branleur était certainement intéressé par Mademoiselle Granger. Peut-être y aurait-il d'autres moyens de se venger…

Draco se tassa à nouveau sur son siège, choqué lui aussi par sa défense de leur défenseuse.

Reddenhurst se préparait à dire quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et laissa passer une masse confuse de papiers et de mains agitées.

« Désolée, désolée, désolée ! » psalmodia-t-elle alors qu'elle se déchargeait de son attaché-case –ne s'arrêtant même pas pour regarder les hommes assis en face d'elle.

Hermione était mortifiée. C'était là son occasion en or d'être l'incarnation-même de tout ce qui se faisait de professionnel et elle était en retard de vingt minutes. Hermione voulait plus que tout s'expliquer mais Lucius avait une expression sur le visage similaire à celle de Rogue et si elle n'avait pas été une adulte, elle aurait anticipé un prélèvement de cinquante points pour Gryffondor.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ? » Draco s'était penché pour murmurer cela à Hermione qui s'asseyait.

« Ce n'est rien… bon, pas rien. Je ne serais pas en retard si j'avais pu faire autrement… oh, je t'explique plus tard » dit-elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Cette petite démonstration d'inquiétude n'avait pas échappé à Jasper.

« Je suis désolée d'être en retard, cependant, j'espère que nous… »

Alors qu'Hermione tentait un début de discours pour sauver la face, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil le visage de Jasper.

« Oh ! C'est vous ! », dit-elle amicalement.

Entre être nerveuse et être en retard, son cerveau avait pris un train de retard et ce n'est qu'une seconde plus tard qu'elle comprit la signification de la présence du « mystérieux homme au café ».

« Oh ! C'est VOUS ! » dit-elle entre le choc et la colère.

Les Malfoy semblaient confus. Jasper sourit seulement –un plan nouveau prenant forme dans son esprit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Comment tu le connais ? » demanda Draco, l'expression de son visage s'assombrissant tandis que le sourire de Jasper s'élargissait.

Hermione semblait avoir le don de se mettre dans des situations de merde, le bon côté aussi, c'est qu'elle apprenait vite. De toute évidence M. Laverock essayait de l'ébranler. Ses yeux se rétrécirent –si Jasper pouvait jouer un rôle, elle le pouvait aussi.

« Rien –euh, je veux dire, je ne le connais pas. J'ai juste cru que je reconnaissais en M. Laverock cet homme horrible que j'ai rencontré plus tôt dans la journée, mais je me suis visiblement trompée. »

Le sourire en coin de Jasper diminua nettement. Touché, Mademoiselle Granger.

« Attends ! Qu'est-ce que _toi_, tu fais là ? » Elle adressa cette question à Draco. Ce fut Lucius qui répondit.

« Sa mère voulait qu'il soit là en son absence », déclara-t-il, ennuyé.

« Je hais interrompre les gens, mais puis-je vous demander de revenir au problème présent ? », dit Reddenhurst, prêt à bondir.

« Absolument », acquiesça Hermione.

Les yeux des deux avocats se rencontrèrent en un regard mortel tandis qu'ils se préparaient à une guerre des cerveaux. Hermione avait récupéré par rapport à son retard et était prête à faire une démonstration à ces petits gars, aussi fut-elle déçue, pour ne pas dire agacée, quand Jasper se leva soudainement.

« Attendez. »

Qu'avait-il en tête maintenant ?

« Je réalise qu'il est peut-être trop tard, mais je ne peux aller contre le fait que mon cœur a changé. »

Hermione était extrêmement soupçonneuse vis-à-vis de cela puisqu'elle aurait dit qu'il est était le type d'homme à qui il manque cet organe justement.

« Me voilà en train d'essayer d'aider ma famille en en brisant une autre. Je ne pense pas aimer le genre d'homme que ça fait de moi, alors, si ça ne vous dérange pas M. Reddenhurst, j'aimerais annuler tout ça. Je veux toujours que ce qui est dû à ma mère en pension alimentaire soit versé à ma famille en Egypte bien sûr, mais je voudrais aussi, peut-être, essayer de me rapprocher de ma famille ici. Enfin, si ça vous dit –père. »

Pétrifié, Lucius ne savait comment répondre. Le reste des personnes présentes dans la pièce partageait cette sensation.

Bien que la promesse d'un arrangement discret soit sans aucun doute tentante, au fond de lui, Lucius voulait encore plus une chance de se racheter.

Reddenhurst, Hermione et Draco regardaient Lucius les yeux écarquillés, attendant anxieusement sa réponse.

« Je ne peux imaginer meilleure solution –fils. »

Alors qu'ils se serraient la main, les bouches s'ouvrirent, béantes.

Le visage d'Hermione affichait une méfiance réservée, Draco grimaçait ouvertement, et Reddenhurst haussa à peine les épaules, mettant sur le compte de son talent cette décision rapide.

Un peu plus tard, tous les papiers nécessaires étaient signés pour transférer les fonds et Jasper était invité à passer les prochaines vacances au Manoir.

Draco regarda avec dégout son père et son demi-frère partir pour rattraper le temps perdu. Il n'appréciait pas non plus les regards que Jasper avait jetés sur Hermione avant de partir.

OoO

Cette réunion, dans sa totalité, semblait surréaliste et ce sentiment poursuivait Draco et Hermione alors qu'ils atteignaient la sortie du bâtiment.

« Tu sais quoi ? », commença Draco, « un verre me ferait vraiment du bien. Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Cette proposition était bizarre, étrange, anormale et complètement incroyable : sortir prendre un verre avec Draco Malfoy ? Alors qu'Hermione la retournait dans sa tête, pourtant, cette idée allait dans le ton de sa journée, alors, pourquoi pas ?

« Oui », répondit-elle, sans arriver à croire ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Oui, j'en suis. »

Draco rayonna.

« Mais ça doit se passer dans un endroit moldu, on n'a pas besoin que le monde sorcier spécule davantage sur toi. Surtout avant que tu fasses ton interview dans _La Sorcière cette Semaine_. »

Laissez à Hermione le soin de trouver un moyen d'associer la logique au surréel.

Draco n'avait jamais vraiment passé de temps dans le monde moldu, ça lui serait totalement étranger. Etait-il prêt pour ça ?

Hermione le regardait avec un sourire plein d'attentes.

Putain de merde, oui, il l'était.

« Très bien, du côté moldu alors. Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?»

Hermione réfléchit profondément tandis qu'elle examinait les possibilités. Son visage s'éclaira bientôt de la joie que seule une brillante idée pouvait lui apporter.

« Draco, es-tu versé dans l'art du Karaoké ? »


	9. I've Been Runnin' Hot

Chapitre 9

**I've been runnin' hot**

« Je dois dire que quand mademoiselle Granger nous a contactés pour nous dire que Narcissa Malfoy était intéressée par créer un parfum, nous nous sommes dit que c'était une chance que nous ne pouvions pas laisser passer ! », dit avec une grande exubérance un sorcier flamboyant et rond. Narcissa lui adressa un sourire aristocratique comme elle s'asseyait en face de lui à son bureau, se complaisant dans ses éloges.

Sedgwick Simkins était le chef du département fragrance des Entreprises Sorcières Wanton. Presque tous les charmes pour les cheveux et les potions de beauté venaient de leurs laboratoires et la vogue de parfums de célébrités était même à leur porte.

« Eh bien oui, j'aime –et c'est le mot – 'Céleste', le parfum que vous avez créé pour Celestina Warbeck. J'espère seulement que vous pouvez faire la même chose pour moi, M. Sedgwick. »

La tentative de Narcissa pour être davantage qu'une femme-trophée s'était avérée être plus qu'une passade. Toujours l'employée efficace, Hermione avait arrangé un rendez-vous avec Sedgwick.

« Oh oui ! Absolument, Madame Malfoy ! »

Son sourire disparut rapidement au son de son nom de famille haï.

« Narcissa ! », rectifia-t-elle d'un ton sec, qui était presque fou.

Sedgwick semblait assez terrifié pour mouiller ses chinos violet éclatant.

« Juste Narcissa, c'est bon. J'essaie de devenir l'une de ces entités qui n'ont qu'un seul nom », déclara-t-elle plus doucement, essayant de retrouver son calme.

« Bien », dit nerveusement Sedgwick, expirant le souffle qu'il avait retenu. « Eh bien, c'est une idée merveilleuse ! »

« Bien sûr que ça l'est, voyons. Elle est venue de mon esprit, non ? », demanda-t-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

Narcissa ne laissa pas le temps à Sedgwick de répondre, ce qui était heureux car il n'avait pas de réponse.

« Voilà, je veux un parfum qui dise 'je suis une femme sexy, séductrice et indépendante. Je peux tout faire ! Rien ne peut me retenir ! Et sûrement pas un mari pleurnichard et ingrat qui porte avec lui des vœux brisés et des liaisons pendant qu'il s'occupait des affaires de Vous-Savez-Qui en Egypte !' »

Au moment où elle finissait, son visage d'albâtre était complètement rouge et Sedgwick eut la nette impression qu'ils n'étaient plus en train de parler de parfums. Pour seule réponse, il leva les sourcils.

Une fois encore, Narcissa contrôla lentement sa rage et prit une profonde inspiration pour regagner son sang-froid.

« Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment capturer la dernière partie dans un parfum… », commença prudemment Sedgwick, ne voulant pas énerver sa future partenaire en affaires, « Mais 'sexy' et 'séductrice', on peut le faire. »

« Vous êtes juste la sorcière qu'il nous faut pour faire prendre à nos fragrances une nouvelle direction. Nous voulons incarner le style, la sophistication et en même temps ajouter un zeste de sexe et de scandale », dit-il avec un large sourire et en remuant ses sourcils bien dessinés.

Narcissa lui retourna son sourire avec un petit cri aigu d'approbation et lui offrit sa main. Sedgwick ne perdit pas de temps pour la lui serrer.

« M. Sedgwick, je crois que nous sommes arrivés à un parfait accord. »

* * *

C'était la première nuit de Draco dans Londres et c'était trop. Pour lui, en tout cas. Hermione se retrouva assise en face d'un Draco très ivre, alors qu'elle couvait son deuxième verre seulement, et certainement le dernier, de la nuit.

« Je pense vraiment que tu en as eu assez », déclara-t-elle, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je peux vraiment pas être d'accord avec toi, Herman », articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Hermione avait découvert que les différents côtés de Draco avaient différents noms pour elle. L'enfoiré trou-du-cul qu'elle connaissait à Poudlard l'appelait Sang de Bourbe. Le Draco un peu mature qu'elle venait de découvrir l'appelait Hermione. Le Draco saoul l'appelait Herman.

« J'en ai besoin tu sais, de courage liquide, si je dois aller là-haut et chanter de tout mon cœur. »

Hermione regarda vers la scène où un moldu bourdonnant s'en donner à cœur joie pour massacrer _Total Eclipse of the Heart_, une vraie boucherie.

« _Onceuponatime…there was lime in my life, but now I'm gonna fallin' apart. Nothin' I can dooooooo total ecplipse of the haaaaar! »_

Hermione laissa échapper un léger rire et se retourna vers Draco.

« Je suppose que ça aide, mais si tu n'adoptes pas une _certaine_ modération, tu vas envoyer des projectiles en vomissant ton courage liquide partout sur l'audience. »

« Et alors ? Ca en fera juste un show interactif ! » Sur ce, Draco reposa violemment son verre, et alla donner sa sélection au M.C.

Pendant la conversation qu'ils avaient eue sur le chemin du Murphis Karaoké, Draco révéla qu'il ne connaissait pas bien la musique moldue. Il avait seulement été exposé à certaines musiques de groupes moldus que sa mère écoutait quand les fans de Voldemort n'étaient pas dans le coin. Hermione ne savait qu'une chose, ce serait un des spectacles les plus intéressants qu'elle ait vus.

Le M.C. monta sur la scène et Draco se tenait sur le côté, terrifié par ce qu'il venait juste d'accepter de faire. Il tourna son regard vers Hermione, comme pour lui demander de le sauver, mais il ne rencontra que le sourire qu'elle lui adressa en levant son verre en signe d'encouragement.

« Très bien, mesdames et messieurs ! Je vous demande maintenant d'applaudir des deux mains pour la chanson que va interpréter Draco Malfoy », l'homme sourit du nom étrange.

« Draco voudrait dédier cette chanson à Herman. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en même temps qu'elle applaudissait avec les autres clients.

La musique commença mais Draco resta figé en regardant l'écran. Si vous aviez demandé à des sorciers, ils vous auraient répondu qu'il devait avoir vu la réflexion d'un Basilique.

Il n'avait que quelques mesures avant de devoir commencer à chanter et les battements de son cœur dépassaient rapidement le tempo de la chanson. Son courage liquide semblait l'avoir abandonné mais le courage qu'il obtint après avoir regardé une Hermione souriante était plus que suffisant. Pour une quelconque raison, il était incroyablement fier d'être le responsable de son bonheur présent et voulait seulement le rendre plus abondant. Il eut recours à la méthode que les hommes utilisent depuis la nuit des temps pour courtiser les femmes : il se ridiculisa complètement.

Il saisit le microphone. C'était ça.

"_If you start me up! If you start me up I'll never stop!"_

La paralysie de Draco était guérie, et il ajouta même des mouvements de cou façon poulet, qui rendrait fier Mick Jagger.

"_I've been runnin' hot. You got me tickin' gonna blow my top" _

Hermione laissa échapper un rire grivois quand Draco lui envoya un clin d'œil et leva le bassin dans sa direction. Sa bouche s'était figée en un large sourire alors qu'elle regardait le jeune Malfoy lever son bassin, tournoyer et chanter –de façon horrible. Il était épouvantable mais Hermione n'aurait pas pu avoir plus de plaisir si ça avait été Pavarotti sur la scène.

"_You, you, you make a grown man cry. You, you make a dead man come. __You, you make a dead man come!" _

Alors que la chanson approchait de la fin, Draco faisait même la moue à la vraie manière des Rolling Stones.

Draco fut salué par un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de rires. Hermione se leva rapidement pour se joindre à eux mais ses genoux cédèrent sous son poids à la vue du sourire sincère qu'il lui adressait. Elle retourna rapidement s'assoir. Elle sentait que sa tête était légère et elle était sûre que ce n'était pas à cause d'aucune boisson ou un afflux de sang à la tête. Entre les phrases de dragueur oiseuses et le saoul du karaoké, Draco Malfoy s'était sournoisement infiltré en elle, elle l'avait dans la peau. Un tel sentiment était enivrant, exultant, joyeux même. Donc, naturellement, cela terrifia Hermione. Les mots de précaution de Harry, lui revinrent à l'esprit et elle eut l'impression de se réveiller d'une certaine façon d'un rêve pour se retrouver en plein territoire ennemi. C'était une mauvaise idée.

« Hé ! Herman ! Ca va ? », lui demanda-t-il avec un claque dans le dos trop enthousiaste.

« Euh, oui. On doit y aller maintenant », dit-elle plutôt rapidement sans lever les yeux vers lui. Elle savait que c'était absolument ridicule mais elle avait le sentiment que si elle le regardait dans les yeux, elle pourrait juste tomber, et les hauteurs l'avaient toujours terrifiée –que ce soit en balai ou en amour.

Avant que l'esprit ralenti de Draco ait pu trouver une réponse, il se retrouva à être tiré pour passer la porte.

« Hé ! Attends, on passait un bon moment ? », demanda-t-il alors qu'il trébuchait pour garder la même vitesse que celle déterminée d'Hermione.

Pas de réponse.

Une fois dehors, le choc de l'air froid de la nuit servit à dessoûler Draco –un peu.

« Attends ! Putain, qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, est-ce que je t'ai fait chier ou quelque chose ? »

Hermione continua de le tirer dans une allée entre le karaoké et un autre bâtiment. Elle fit un rapide balayage de l'endroit à la recherche d'éventuels moldus.

« Ok, le champ est libre, tu peux transplaner jusque chez toi. C'était une très mauvaise idée, demain tu as ton interview et tu as besoin de te reposer pour être prêt. »

Draco gémit intérieurement du retour de l'Hermione avocate et froide. Herman lui manquait vraiment.

« Bien… Bien, et tu fais quoi toi ? Viens au manoir avec moi », souffla-t-il, en prenant sa main et en l'attirant vers lui.

Hermione sauta en arrière comme si elle avait été mordue par un serpent.

« Non ! Euh… Je veux dire, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Je vais juste rentrer à mon appartement… Ce n'est qu'à un pâté de maison », dit-elle, tentant de rattraper la gêne que son refus avait créée.

Draco la regarda seulement, un mélange de vexation, de confusion et de colère dans les yeux. Cette combinaison créa l'un des airs renfrognés les plus sombres qu'elle ait jamais vu s'attarder sur son visage.

« Très bien », dit-il toujours aussi doucement, mais toujours aussi froidement. Il lui tourna rapidement le dos et fit quelques grands pas pleins de colère. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus de distance pour transplaner mais les Malfoy avaient une propension pour la théâtralité.

« Draco, s'il te plaît, ne te comporte pas comme ça », soupira-t-elle. C'était le mieux à faire, ça devait l'être.

Elle n'eut pas de réponse, pourtant. Seulement un éclatant clap de tonnerre et le sentiment d'avoir fait une erreur.

* * *

« Aimerais-tu quelque chose à boire ? » demanda à Jasper Lucius, en entrant au salon.

« Je ne bois pas, vous vous rappelez ? »

Lucius était une boule de nerfs. Il avait l'impression de marcher sur des œufs et foutre en l'air sa seconde chance était à une coquille d'œuf.

« Oui, bien sûr. Je t'en prie, assieds-toi. »

La situation était si semblable à la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé en privé, pourtant Lucius espérait sincèrement que le résultat en serait absolument meilleur.

« Puis-je te demander pourquoi tu as changé d'avis ? Je ne vais pas penser ne serait-ce qu'une minute que c'est dû à un quelconque comportement noble que j'aurais eu… Je suis vraiment dans le camp des méchants là, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait désirer une réconciliation ? »

Jasper étudia son père, pensant à la vraie réponse qu'il ferait.

_Eh bien, j'ai remarqué que votre minable de fils sur lequel vous avez gâché toute une vie de privilèges s'est assez énamouré de votre avocate, et foutre ça en l'air pour lui s'avèrerait assez amusant. Je réalise également que ma présence continue ne ferait qu'éclater davantage votre famille. Vous savez ce qu'on dit 'gardez vos amis près de vous, et vos ennemis encore plus près'._

Ce que Jasper _dit _fut assez différent.

« J'ai passé ma vie dans une famille déchirée et je ne voudrais pas faire passer qui que ce soit d'autres par ça. Et pour être franc, vous n'êtes pas complètement responsable. En y regardant bien, je vois que j'ai débarqué dans votre vie en agissant comme un enfant capricieux. »

Jasper était fier de sa réponse mielleuse, mais il était aussi un peu ennuyé que ça puisse passer pour la vérité.

« Eh bien, tu es un homme meilleur que je ne le suis. »

Jasper prit une profonde inspiration, prêt à dire quelque que chose quand il fut interrompu par un bruit de tonnerre provenant du bout du corridor de l'entrée.

Les deux hommes se levèrent rapidement pour enquêter sur le bruit et furent surpris de voir Narcissa Malfoy, un regard de mort sur le visage.

Emporté par l'émotion, Lucius ouvrit ses bras pour y prendre sa femme dont il était séparé.

« Cissy ! »

CLAP.

Lucius s'attendait à un câlin, il fut donc terriblement déçu de recevoir un geste d'un genre bien différent.

« Ce n'est pas Cissy ! C'est Narcissa ! Et j'ai quelques petites choses à discuter avec toi, mais je ne le ferai pas alors qu'_il_ est dans les parages ! », souffla-t-elle en pointant Jasper du doigt avec toute la malice et le mépris qu'elle pouvait faire apparaître.

Jasper sourit en coin de sa petite victoire dans la guerre contre les Malfoy.

« Je m'en vais alors. Je vous recontacterai plus tard, père », dit-il en prenant Lucius dans ses bras et en le serrant très fort.

Lucius était surpris et Narcissa furibonde.

« Euh… Oui, d'accord », répondit-il en donnant de petites tapes dans le dos à Jasper.

Narcissa fut rapide sur l'attaque aussitôt que la fermeture de la porte signala le départ de Jasper.

« Des moments comme celui-là sont si touchants, surtout quand tu ne sais probablement pas où se trouve ton fils _légitime_ », siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, le ton de sa voix imprégné de venin.

Lucius voulait répondre quelque chose mais, pour dire la vérité, elle avait raison. Où diable _se trouvait_ Draco.

* * *

Il était deux heures du matin et Hermione n'avait réussi qu'à atteindre un total de vingt minutes de sommeil insatisfaisant. Son esprit repassait encore et encore cette nuit. A chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, son corps prenait une nouvelle position comme pour purger ces pensées de son cerveau.

Elle ne pouvait cependant pas y arriver, les coups donnés à sa porte furent donc un changement bienvenu puisqu'ils la tiraient du fil de ses pensées qu'elle avait jusqu'alors.

Plutôt que de se demander si oui ou non elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait, elle pouvait se demander qui diable était à sa porte à cette heure du matin. Certainement, elle espérait que ce n'était pas encore Narcissa.

Elle l'ouvrit et se retrouva à espérer que _ce fût_ Narcissa au lieu de son fils. Maintenant elle était littéralement en face de la personne qui la gardait éveillée.

« Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Tu es partie ce soir parce que tu as peur de ce que tu ressens. Pour moi. »

« Est-ce que c'est supposé être une question ? »

Elle resserra sa robe de chambre autour d'elle, mal à l'aise sous le regard persistant de Draco.

« Non. C'est la vérité. La question, c'est pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'admettre. »

Hermione chercha désespérément une échappatoire.

« Draco, tu es saoul. »

« Non ! Je ne le suis pas ! Enfin… Je suis suffisamment sobre pour vouloir dire ça et suffisamment saoul pour effectivement le dire. »

Son haleine était imprégnée de whiskey pur feu.

« Et c'est quoi 'ça' ? », demanda-t-elle, craignant sa réponse.

« J'ai des sentiments pour toi et je sais que tu en as pour moi ! Putain, admets-le simplement ! »

Hermione était ébahie et cherchait maladroitement quelque chose à dire –n'importe quoi sauf la vérité.

« Je n'ai pas de temps pour ça », dit-elle en fermant la porte. Sa tentative fut pourtant contrecarrée par le bras de Draco qui la rouvrit en la poussant.

« Autant pour le putain de courage gryffondorien », lança-t-il.

Sa main balança en retour, prête à frapper. Par chance, Draco s'était retrouvé dans une situation semblable avec Hermione et il l'avait vue venir. Hermione devint seulement plus en colère quand sa main fut saisie dans sa prise ferme. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose de particulièrement désagréable quand elle se retrouva attirée de force contre son corps et prise dans un baiser brutal et passionné.

C'était de la folie. Dangereux. Ca devait s'arrêter, mais Hermione ne put que penser que ce baiser avait le goût du whiskey pur feu et qu'il était comme le feu.

* * *

_Voilà voilà ! C'était le neuvième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !_

_Pour ceux qui en douteraient encore j'adoooooooooore les reviews, alors ne vous gênez pas pour commenter ce chapitre._

_Et puis je me fais un peu de pub : je viens de traduire la suite de Vernis à ongle et un autre petit one-shot bien sympa qui s'appelle La même page. Allez y jeter un coup d'oeil..._

_Salut._


	10. Les enjeux montent

Chapitre 10

**Les enjeux montent.**

En tant que membre du Trio d'Or durant son séjour à Poudlard, Hermione était bien consciente du fait que le temps était un concept bizarre. En un mois, tant de choses peuvent changer et tant d'autres rester les mêmes. Dans ce laps de temps, elle avait pu se retrouver à comploter des plans dangereux pour sauver l'école, et à avoir pourtant encore à gérer un Ron Weasley émotionnellement indisponible. Elle avait depuis longtemps laissé ça derrière elle, mais le comportement biscornu du temps semblait encore la poursuivre.

Le mois qui suivit le baiser fatidique ne rompit pas leur train-train quotidien. Le parfum de Narcissa, 'Narcissence', sortait dans les magasins de tout le monde sorcier. L'histoire de Draco en couverture de _La Sorcière Cette Semaine_ était juste arrivée dans les kiosques à journaux, et Jasper était passé de casse-couilles à lèche-cul. Si Hermione devait encore assister à leur exhibition de lien père/fils, elle allait vomir. Au milieu de tout ce changement, la petite dance d'Hermione et Draco intitulée 'on-prétend-avec-embarras-que-le-baiser-ivre-n'est-pas-arrivé-alors-que-nous-voulons-tous-les-deux-le-reconnaître-mais-sommes-effrayés-que-l'autre-partie-ne-ressente-pas-la-même-chose' continuait. Dans l'ensemble, ses journées étaient remplies de rendez-vous avec les Malfoy qui consistaient en regards en coin langoureux.

Hermione était en train d'envoyer un de ces regards, seulement cette fois, c'était sur la couverture de _La Sorcière Cette Semaine_. Elle le feuilletait en attendant Harry qui devait la rejoindre pour prendre le café. Draco s'en était tiré à la perfection. Elle l'avait regardé de près pendant toute l'interview et avait été impressionnée par les réponses qu'il avait formulées. Si elle ne les lui avait pas entrées dans le crâne elle-même, elle aurait cru qu'il les pensait vraiment… parce que ce n'était sûrement pas le cas, pas vrai ?

« Oh Merlin, ne me dis pas que tu lis ce truc ? », la taquina Harry avec un clin d'œil en s'asseyant.

Hermione leva les yeux de son magazine et lui tira la langue, taquine.

« Tu es en retard, Harry Potter ! »

« Oui, enfin, je vois que tu as trouvé de quoi occuper ton temps », sourit-il, faisant référence au magazine.

« Je te ferai dire que ce brillant plan qui était le mien l'était justement : brillant ! Ce scandale est complètement oublié et la réception qu'on a faite à Draco n'a été rien d'autre que positive… peut-être un peu trop positive », finit-elle doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

Hermione s'affala sur sa chaise et ses yeux se voilèrent d'une douce tristesse.

« Et bien… _La Sorcière Cette Semaine_ n'est sorti que depuis une semaine et déjà Draco a été entouré de tout un essaim de sorcières idiotes, flairant sa fortune maintenant que sa réputation a été lavée. »

« Et quel est le rapport avec toi ? », demanda Harry d'un ton qui révélait qu'il était déjà conscient de la réponse.

« Eh bien, il y a quelques semaines, on a, en quelque sorte… »

La fin de sa phrase fut étouffée par la tasse de café qu'elle avait stratégiquement portée à ses lèvres. Son regard était d'ailleurs posé sur tout et n'importe quoi sauf sur celui d'Harry.

Harry croisa les jambes et se pencha « C'était quoi ça, mademoiselle Granger ? »

« On s'est en quelque sorte embrassés », elle détournait encore les yeux.

« Vous avez fait QUOI ? »

Le hurlement de Harry attira l'attention des tables alentours.

« Tu veux bien te calmer ? Ce n'est pas si important », le fit-elle taire.

« Pas si important ? Je me disais que tu avais commencé à tomber amoureuse de lui mais en fait tu l'as embrassé ? »

« En fait, _il _m'a embrassée _moi_, et je ne suis _pas _en train de tomber amoureuse de lui ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Hermione avait d'habitude raison dans toutes ses analyses, ça sautait donc aux yeux chaque fois qu'elle était à des kilomètres de la vérité.

« Oh la menteuse, elle est amoureuse ! », dit-il en lui tirant gentiment la jupe sous la table. (_Note de la traductrice : ici, Harry joint le geste à la parole parce que les Anglais disent « menteuse, menteuse elle a la jupe en feu » Charmant n'est-ce pas ?)_

Elle envoya sa main balader, vexée.

« Attends une minute… c'est arrivé il y a un mois ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé depuis ? »

« Rien », gémit-elle, ne voulant pas l'admettre.

« RIEN ? Merlin, Hermione ! Comment tu peux ne rien faire ? Qu'est-il arrivé à la Hermione 'je prends les choses en main' »

C'était vraiment étrange, Hermione, en cet instant, ne désirait rien d'autre qu'être une tortue. Sans doute, un bernard-l'hermite ou une palourde pourrait faire l'affaire –tout ce qui a une coquille où elle pourrait s'enfermer.

Harry regarda son amie avec attention et un sourire entendu se dessina sur son visage puisque la connaissance intime qu'il avait de l' âme-même de son amie lui donnait une perspicacité qui tombait très juste.

« Je pense que je comprends ce qui se passe ici. Tu es toujours confiante parce que tu sais toujours tout… et maintenant tu dois te sentir en territoire étranger : l'inconnu. Tu n'es pas sûre que Draco ait vraiment des sentiments pour toi, alors tu es effrayée d'agir d'après ça. Je me trompe ? »

Son évaluation n'aurait pas pu être plus juste, et la verbalisation de son problème rendit Hermione nerveuse. Aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait garder ses sentiments pour elle, alors il y avait encore une petite possibilité de ne pas avoir à leur faire face. Pourtant, maintenant qu'ils avaient été formulés, elle ne pouvait pas les ignorer.

« Cinquante points pour Gryffondor », souffla-t-elle avec un petit rire. « Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas être aussi perspicace à Poudlard ? »

« Eh ! Je me suis dit que j'allais te laisser te sentir l'intelligente du groupe », sourit-il. « Donc il t'a embrassée… mais tu n'es pas sûre qu'il a de réels sentiments pour toi ? »

« Ben… oui ! Je veux dire, il m'a bien dit qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi mais il était sous une sorte d'influence. Et puis, bien sûr, il y a son passé de playboy et quand je commençais à me dire qu'il était sincère, Jasper arrive et maintenant on dirait que Jasper essaye de jouer avec moi ! Alors maintenant, je ne sais pas si je suis prise au milieu d'une stupide rivalité. »

« Jasper ? Qui est… attends, son demi-frère ? IL te court après ? Ta vie est devenue un vrai roman-feuilleton ! »

Hermione aurait ri de ce commentaire, si elle n'avait été occupée par la vue de Jasper faisant son chemin jusqu'à leur table.

« Eh bien, si c'est vrai, tu es sur le point de rejoindre la troupe. Jasper arrive, _là tout de suite_. »

Hermione désirait une fois encore cette coquille pour se cacher mais elle se retrouva sans veine puisque Jasper la saluait de la main, l'ayant reconnue.

« Eh bien, eh bien. Vous retrouver ici. Et avec le fameux Harry Potter, ça double le plaisir », sourit-il gentiment, révélant une parfaite rangée de perles blanches.

« Ca vous ennuie si je me joins à vous ? »

Hermione allait donner une pauvre excuse –peut-être qu'elle avait laissé son appartement en feu et devait y aller –mais Harry l'interrompit avant qu'elle puisse le dire.

« Pas du tout. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous ! », dit-il, retirant énormément de joie à faire se tortiller Hermione sur sa chaise. C'était si amusant qu'il se fichait même du coup de pied qu'il reçut en-dessous de la table.

« Fantastique », déclara-t-il en s'asseyant, révélant encore ce sourire parfait.

* * *

« Narcissa, votre carrière décolle, votre famille connaît un retour triomphant, et votre maison est magnifique ! Comment faites-vous ? », demanda le journaliste, tandis que les Malfoy étaient abreuvés de flash par le photographe.

Ils étaient photographiés et interviewés par _Marianne-maison magique_, un magazine représentant 'les fabuleuses maisons et les familles fabuleuses'. Publiquement, Narcissa avait décidé de jouer le rôle d'une épouse aimante, une mère nourricière, et d'une sorcière fabuleuse. Cela suscitait davantage le respect. Ça et aussi cette mascarade d'une famille heureuse la réconfortait en quelque sorte.

« Eh bien, je veux juste être un exemple pour toutes les sorcières, là dehors. Nous _pouvons _tout avoir ! Avec ça à l'esprit, comment ne puis-je pas tout avoir ? », répondit-elle, se blottissant dans l'étreinte de Lucius. Les lecteurs avaleraient ça sans problème.

Leur vie privée était une tout autre histoire. Narcissa maintenait sa distance et ils n'avaient rien partagé qu'un peu plus qu'un effleurement de la main quand il l'avait aidée à ré-emménager. Des démonstrations publiques comme celle-ci ne faisaient qu'enfoncer davantage la dague que Lucius avait au cœur. Combien cruel c'était que les masses sorcières puissent apprécier l'image de la joyeuse famille Malfoy et que lui, ne le puisse pas.

« Lucius, êtes-vous fier des nouvelles entreprises de votre femme ? »

« Absolument », répondit-il, le sérieux, dans sa voix, abondant.

Narcissa leva vers lui ses yeux où brilla une lueur de cet amour qu'elle cachait mais seulement pour le plus bref des instants. Elle retourna bien vite au sourire à la crème qu'elle réservait aux caméras.

« Et Draco, une rumeur court comme quoi, toutes les sorcières célibataires se bousculent pour attirer votre attention. Y a-t-il une chanceuse qui a attiré votre regard ? »

Oui. Oui. Un million de fois oui. Elle était passionnée, et intelligente, et gentille, et sexy d'une façon merveilleusement inconsciente. Les mots auxquels il pensait enflaient dans sa poitrine, suppliant d'être formulés.

« Non. Pas encore en tout cas. Je cherche pourtant. »

Ces mots le tuèrent.

Narcissa serra le genou de son fils, son instinct maternel détectant la silencieuse torture qu'il endurait.

Le reste de la séance se déroula parfaitement bien. Une fois encore, les Malfoy étaient passés pour le brillant exemple d'une famille heureuse. Alors, naturellement, ils étaient tous malheureux.

* * *

« Alors, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y a un paquet de sorcières qui font la queue pour mon cher frère », mentionna Jas per de façon très détachée, dissimulant l'intention malveillante de sa déclaration.

Le visage d'Hermione prit un air renfrogné, tout comme comme Jasper l'avait anticipé.

« Oui, je suppose », dit entre ses dents Hermione.

Le regard de Harry passait de l'un à l'autre, comme s'il observait un match de tennis.

« Avec de la chance, il en trouvera une bien dans le tas. Se caser serait une bonne chose pour lui. »

« Ah ! Mais je vois que vous restez sans attache », répliqua-t-elle.

« Je cherche à corriger ça. J'ai juste besoin de trouver la bonne personne », dit-il, son regard bleu-gris se posant sur Hermione. Son visage devint rouge et Harry eut le sentiment que sa présence avait été oubliée.

Il décida de changer cela en faisant monter les enjeux de la conversation.

« Alors, Jasper, avec qui verrais-tu ce cher Draco se caser ? »

Hermione était presque prête à réduire son ami au néant à coup de sortilèges.

« Eh bien, une relation à long terme requiert une harmonie de profondeur et d'intellect. Donc… si jamais tu connais des plantes d'intérieur célibataires, dis-leur d'envoyer un hibou à Draco. »

Harry laissa fuser un rire généreux et Jasper l'accompagna dans son hilarité. Hermione croisa seulement les bras.

« Il a plus en lui que ce qu'il laisse paraître, vous savez », dit-elle par-dessus leurs rires.

« Oui, vous avez raison. Je plaisantais simplement », dit Jasper, enjôleur. Insulter Draco tout en évitant d'énerver Hermione, c'était comme marcher sur le fil du rasoir. Il faudrait utiliser tout juste la bonne dose de finesse. Heureusement pour Jasper, il avait juste ce qu'il fallait.

« C'est un homme bien, mais il manque de direction. Mais je ne peux pas vraiment juger. Mon travail me prend tant de temps que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui partage ma passion », dit-il, retournant discrètement la conversation sur lui-même.

« Dans quoi travaillez-vous ? », demanda Harry, sincèrement intéressé.

« Je suis dans le Département des Relations moldues/sorcières en Egypte. On travaille pour l'acceptation et la compréhension de chacun des deux côtés. Bien sûr ma nature assez 'cœur blessé' m'entraîne dans des projets en côté comme les Droits des Sorcières et la conservation des créatures magiques en voie de disparition. »

Le comportement de glace d'Hermione se changea quelque peu et Jasper fut rapide pour tirer parti de ce dégel.

« Je disais avant à Hermione que j'admirais vraiment son travail… en dehors des Malfoy. J'espère simplement que cette passion n'a pas été perdue. »

« En fait », souffla Hermione, vexée, « je me suis concentrée sur une nouvelle cause ce mois dernier… enfin pas 'nouvelle' exactement, plutôt j'ai ranimé une de mes vieilles passions. »

Harry et Jasper la regardèrent plein d'attente.

« Eh bien, avec ce nouveau revenu, j'ai de quoi créer un réel impact dans la cause des elfes de maison. »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent, « Tu recommences la SALE ? »

Jasper semblait confus, « La SALE ? »

« C'est une longue histoire… C'était ce groupe que j'ai commencé à l'école pour la libération des elfes. Je pense que c'est le moment de la relancer. »

Hermione rougit sous le regard de Jasper. Il penserait probablement que c'était une cause idiote et impossible.

« Vous auriez dû voir les badges de la SALE », dit Harry en riant. « On va juste dire que le mouvement n'a pas pris. »

Jasper se tourna vers Hermione, « En fait, je trouve qu'une telle passion à un si jeune âge est comme une bouffée d'air frais. C'est vraiment une triste situation. Générations après générations, les elfes sont nés dans la croyance qu'une vie de servitude est leur seul choix et les sorciers sont bien trop heureux d'en profiter. C'est si facile de dire 'oh mais ils aiment ça !' quand en réalité on ne leur a pas donné d'autre chance. »

Hermione s'illumina considérablement, « Exactement ! »

Hermione et Jasper s'étaient entendus sur leurs intérêts communs et Harry les regardait avec curiosité. Il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus mais il y avait quelque chose à propos de Jasper qui faisait de Draco un choix plus viable.

* * *

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il paraisse toujours aussi beau que ça. J'aurais pensé qu'il ressemblerait à un troll après ce par quoi les Malfoy sont passés », déclara Pansy Parkinson alors qu'elle feuilletait les pages de _La Sorcière Cette Semaine_.

Après la guerre, Pansy s'était rapidement détachée de ses anciennes flammes poudlarienne. Avoir une liaison avec un ancien Mangemort ne ferait aucun bien à son statut et c'était sa principale préoccupation. C'était cette philosophie qui, une fois de plus, avait fait regagner à Pansy un intérêt dans la personne de Draco Malfoy.

« Tu as entendu dire que c'est la Granger Sang-de-Bourbe qui travaille maintenant pour eux en tant qu'avocate ? », répondit paresseusement Daphné Reddenhurst (née Greengrace). Elles avaient formé un lien commun en tant que chercheuses d'or et traînaient en ce moment dans un sauna qui était l'un des agréments de l'hôtel particulier des Reddenhurst.

« Pooky les a rencontré il y a quelques semaines », dit-elle en s'éventant d'une serviette.

Pansy retourna son attention sur le magazine, « Il est peut-être temps de rendre visite à ce cher Draco », dit-elle avec un rictus mauvais.


	11. Boule de gomme et fleurs

Chapitre 11

**Boule de gomme et fleurs.**

**LA LOI POUR LES DROITS DES SORCIERS NES DE MOLDUS EST PASSEE !**

Beaucoup de sorciers imposants étaient photographiés en train de se serrer la main dans l'image sous ce gros titre. Jasper Laverock était parmi eux.

Le bureau d'Hermione était débordé de piles d'anciens numéros de _L'Oracle_. C'était l'équivalent sorcier égyptien de la _Gazette du Sorcier_, et Hermione avait mis la main sur tous les numéros contenant la moindre information sur le supposé philanthrope, Jasper Laverock. Hermione était si avide de lui trouver une fraude dans sa recherche constante mais pour le moment, elle n'avait trouvé que gros titre après gros titre assez semblable à celui qu'elle venait juste de lire.

Hermione lâcha un soupir exaspéré et attrapa un autre journal. Avec un petit coup d'agacement, elle tapa le papier et murmura un sort.

« Reddo Franco » _(Note de la traductrice : Hermione dans la version anglaise dit 'Reddo Anglo' et c'est pour des raisons que j'estime évidentes que j'ai changé ce 'anglo'…mais fallait que vous le sachiez)_

Elle plissa les yeux alors que l'arabe se transforma en français. _(En 'anglais' dans le texte original… mais soyons chauvins !)_

**DES ETUDIANTS ARRETES LORS DE LA MANIFESTATION POUR LES DROITS DES SORCIERES !**

Et bien sûr, il y avait un Jasper de dix-neuf ans battant violemment l'air de son poing tandis que des policiers le repoussaient avec violence. Les étudiants étaient battus dans le chaos le plus total, pourtant l'air de détermination féroce de Jasper associée à une traînée de sang provenant de son front lui donnait une allure troublante. Non seulement Jasper disait la vérité, mais cela signifiait aussi que son homme idéal était quelqu'un qu'elle était supposée détester.

Hermione en était là, avec une inondation de journaux et un problème avec le sexe opposé à en donner mal à la tête. Il y avait deux hommes intéressés par elle. L'un était absolument parfait pour elle sur le papier, pourtant quelque chose clochait. L'autre ne lui correspondait absolument, indéniablement et complètement pas, pourtant elle se retrouvait toujours à chercher en secret des raisons d'être seule avec lui.

Autant que cela peine Hermione de l'admettre, ce problème ne pouvait pas être résolu par des livres et des recherches. Il était temps de rendre visite à Ginny.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy avança tranquillement dans le bureau de Sedgwick Simkin accompagnée d'un égo encore plus enflé. Son parfum était un grand succès et aujourd'hui elle devait rencontrer Sedgwick pour commencer à travailler sur une nouvelle campagne publicitaire.

« Sedgwick, chéri », commença-t-elle aussitôt qu'elle ouvrit sa porte. « J'étais en train de me dire, à la prochaine campagne publicitaire, on pourrait avoir juste moi, le flacon, et quelques étincelles placées de façon stratégique. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Sedgwick ne partagea pas son enthousiasme pour son idée de pub sexy. On lisait sur son visage qu'il y avait une catastrophe gênante.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? », demanda Narcissa, son humeur se mette rapidement au diapason de la sienne.

« Je présume donc que vous n'avez pas vu les dernières informations qui circulent dans tous les magazines people », fit-il, morose en même temps qu'il lui tendait un magazine depuis son bureau.

Narcissa commença par en rire. Ces tabloïdes faisaient toujours un commentaire sournois ici ou là, mais la mauvaise publicité, ça n'existait pas.

« Oh Sedgwick, que disent-ils maintenant ? » Elle roula des yeux en prenant le magazine. Son optimisme tomba, pourtant, tandis qu'elle lisait le gros titre.

**LA PENSIVE DE NARCISSA EN VENTE !**

**Une pensive dévoilant du sexe hors mariage entre Narcissa Malfoy et un sorcier non identifié est parvenue aux média et choc et sentiment ont suivi !**

Narcissa ne pouvait en lire plus alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'évanouir. La goutte qui fit déborder le vase, c'était cette horrible image de ce qui était censé être elle et un sorcier assez bien bâti et couvert de sueur engagé dans une position assez compromettante quoique censurée. La pensine était falsifiée à l'aide de charmes et de glamours, de toutes manières, pour autant que le monde sorcier en sache, Narcissa était une femme adultère ayant un amant.

Narcissa entendit vaguement un petit cri de Sedgwick alors qu'elle approchait du sol, et avant de s'évanouir complètement, elle ne put que penser que peut-être, ça existait, la mauvaise publicité.

* * *

« Wow… Et bien, jamais deux sans trois, hein ? » fit Ginny en réaction à la longue histoire tordue d'Hermione Granger.

Cela faisait si longtemps que Ginny n'avait pas entendu parler d'Hermione. Renouer le contact avait été une perspective embarrassante au vu de la rupture Ron/Hermione. Ginny avait toujours été triste d'avoir perdu le contact, pourtant, les explications de problèmes sorciers avaient toujours servi de pont entre sorcières.

Ginny était plus qu'heureuse de voir Hermione revenir pour un petit thé et un peu de sympathie.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? » Dit Hermione, anticipant un espoir suprême.

« Je suis désolée de te casser en plein élan, mais j'ai été en dehors du jeu des sorties avec les gars depuis des années maintenant », répondit Ginny en montrant l'anneau au doigt de sa main gauche.

Depuis les dernières quatre années, Ginny avait trouvé le bonheur parfait dans le mariage avec le plus grand expert en plantes magiques et leur utilité dans les potions. Ginny Longdubas se trouvait aussi être une joueuse star de quidditch pour les Canons de Chudley.

« Sans doute, tu n'as pas été sur le banc de touche trop longtemps au point de ne pas pouvoir donner de conseil », supplia Hermione presque désespérément.

« Ben… Si tu ne peux pas te décider, il y a toujours Ron. »

Oh, oh. Hermione espérait sincèrement qu'on éviterait ce sujet. Autant pour ça.

Le visage de Ginny se fendit d'un immense sourire. « Oh, ne rougis pas trop. Je blague juste. Vraiment, je ne le suggère que dans l'espoir d'essayer de t'attirer dans le clan Weasley. »

Hermione laissa échapper un rire reconnaissant.

« Tu me ferais rejoindre cette maison de fous ? »

« Ben, c'est plus facile de les gérer quand ils sont en grand nombre. En plus, si tu as des enfants, tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter de les habiller puisque maman leur fournira des tonnes de pulls hideux. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? J'ai d'autres frères à part Ron. Charlie ? George ? Ce n'est pas une surprise, Percy est toujours célibataire. »

Hermione recracha presque son thé.

« Aussi amusant que puisse être le fait de me vendre tes frères, je devrais me concentrer sur les hommes qui ont exprimé un intérêt pour moi. »

Les deux femmes rirent de bon cœur. C'était agréable de retrouver cette complicité.

« Bien, bien. Tu as deux options. La première, je peux te guider avec des questions jusqu'à ce que tu trouves ta réponse toi-même », déclara Ginny comme si de rien n'était.

« Ah ! Une approche philosophique. Et l'autre ? »

« Je peux te dire là tout de suite ce que je pense tu sais déjà. »

Hermione remua son thé, plongée dans ses pensées.

« Hmm. Des questions philosophiques longues et qui me tirent les vers du nez… ou des réponses rapides et faciles. Bien, pour une fois, je pense que je vais laisser quelqu'un faire tout le travail pour moi. Que crois-tu que je sais déjà ? » demanda Hermione en se penchant vers elle.

« Bien que ce gars, Jasper, peut _sembler_ parfait, c'est Draco que ton cœur veut, donc ça devrait être Draco celui que tu poursuis. »

Hermione sembla abasourdie. C'était ça ?

« Tu blagues sans doute ! Ca ne peut pas être aussi simple. _Bien sûr_, c'est Draco que je veux vraiment ! Je veux dire, pourquoi sinon je serais encore à m'inquiéter d'un baiser un mois après qu'on se soit embrassés ? Ca ne veut pas dire que je devrais vraiment sortir avec lui ! Il est gâté, paresseux, grossier et… et, ben, il n'est juste pas fait pour moi ! C'est insensé ! tu ne peux pas dépendre de ton cœur quand il s'agit de… »

Ginny releva ses sourcils et finit sa phrase avec suffisance.

« D'amour ? »

La bouche d'Hermione était grande ouverte, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Non seulement, elle venait d'admettre qu'elle voulait Draco, mais aussi qu'elle se mentait à elle-même.

« Merlin, je suis devenue un robot ! » gémit Hermione alors qu'elle plongeait sa tête dans ses mains.

« Non, tu n'en es pas devenue un. C'est juste que tu n'as pas l'habitude de penser en termes d'amour… ce qui, de façon assez étrange, requiert un peu de réflexion. »

Hermione se redressa sur son siège, avec un air déterminé.

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison. C'est bien le moment que j'arrête de _penser_ et que je commence à _agir_. Je vais au Manoir Malfoy immédiatement pour démêler tout ce binz. »

Ginny se leva tandis qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire ? », demanda-t-elle alors qu'Hermione enfilait son manteau.

« Je vais dire 'Regarde bien, M. Malfoy ! Tu es un parfait enfoiré et je suis une insupportable Je-Sais-Tout, mais pour une putain de raison, ça marche. Maintenant, viens par là et embrasse-moi avant que je te lance un sort !' »

Ginny rit rien qu'à l'idée.

« Tu sais, si tu te maries, j'espère vraiment que cette petite sortie sera dans tes vœux de mariage. »

Hermione sourit en guise de réponse et sortit par la porte pour créer sa destinée.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Draco et Lucius profitaient d'un jour calme au manoir. Bon, au moins Lucius. Il s'était installé dans son fauteuil favori et vérifiait ses comptes.

Draco, d'un autre côté, examinait pile après pile de lettres de fans. Pourtant, avec chaque parchemin rose et parfumé qui se rajoutait, il devenait simplement plus malheureux. Chaque lettre était pleine de louange et d'adoration, pourtant la signature n'était jamais celle qu'il voulait : celle d'Hermione.

C'était dû à deux choses. D'abord, c'était un nom assez peu commun. Ensuite, elle l'évitait, une lettre d'amour était donc fort peu probable.

« J'espère vraiment que tu as l'intention de brûler ces lettres très bientôt. Cette pièce pue les boules de gomme et les fleurs », lança Lucius par-dessus ses documents.

« Ben, la future madame Draco Malfoy pourrait être là », dit-il d'un ton assez revêche.

« Pas avec cette odeur, jamais. »

« Ouais, ben, on dirait que ce sont mes seules options ces temps-ci », déclara-t-il amèrement.

« Tu dis ça comme si ce n'était pas de ta faute », dit vaguement Lucius.

Draco savait juste que son père allait _la _ramener sur le tapis. Cette allusion-même lui fit jeter une poignée de lettres dans la pièce de frustration.

« Je ne comprends pas ! Les choses allaient… ben… elles allaient ! Et après ? Elle flippe et elle m'ignore ! », hurla-t-il.

Lucius leva juste les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, mon fils. Ca, c'est un mystère. Pourquoi est-ce que l'intelligente, travailleuse et brillante avocate est hésitante quand il s'agit de s'associer à un héritier sans motivation et immature ? On devrait le placer juste à côté du mystère du Sphinx et des Pierres suspendues, tu ne crois pas ? », fit Lucius d'une voix traînante. (_Note de la traductrice pour les incultes comme moi… Dans le texte il est écrit Stonehenge. Voici ce qu'on en dit dans wikipédia : __**Stonehenge**__, dont le nom signifie « les pierres suspendues », est un grand monument __mégalithique__ composé d'un ensemble de structures circulaires concentriques, érigé entre __-2800__ et __-1100__[__1__]__, du __Néolithique__ à l'__âge du bronze__. Il est situé à 13 km au nord de __Salisbury__, et à 4 km à l'ouest d'__Amesbury__ (comté du __Wiltshire__, __Angleterre__). __L'ensemble du site de Stonehenge et le __cromlech__ d'__Avebury__, à une trentaine de kilomètres au nord, sont inscrits sur la __liste du patrimoine mondial__ de l'__Unesco_.)

« Ravi que tu trouves ça amusant. Je peux pas y croire ! Jasper se ramène simplement et tout d'un coup je ne suis pas assez bien ! » dit-il d'une voix perçante.

« Bien, je suis ravi que tu t'en sois rendu compte », répondit courtoisement Lucius.

Draco devint vert de rage.

« J'ETAIS SARCASTIQUE ! »

Lucius leva calmement les yeux sur son fils.

« Oh. Et bien, je ne l'étais pas. »

Draco s'affala dans son fauteuil.

« Il semblerait que tu es de son côté », murmura-t-il.

« Draco, tu es mon fils et la nature me force à t'aimer mais parfois tu es si aveugle par rapport à certaines choses que j'ai du mal à croire que tu réussis à trouver ton chemin. Je ne vais pas nier qu'Hermione a amené un bon changement en toi, mais tu dois aussi faire un effort. Je ne vais pas dire que Jasper est mieux ou plus favorisé par moi. Pourtant, tu ne devrais pas t'étonner que la réussite est quelque chose d'attirant pour une femme aussi bien qu'Hermione. Comme ton père, j'ai le sentiment que je te dois la vérité. Et la voilà. »

Draco sourit en coin. Au fond, pourtant, il savait que son père avait absolument raison. Paresser et attendre l'héritage n'allaient pas garder Hermione intéressée. Ca pourrait attirer des foules de sorcières idiotes, mais Hermione était tout sauf une idiote.

Il pourrait attendre le temps qu'Hermione revoie à la baisse ses attentes… mais alors elle ne serait plus l'Hermione qu'il voulait tant. Peut-être était-il temps qu'il y mette du sien.

Draco fut tiré de ses pensées profondes par la voix criarde d'un elfe de maison.

« Il y a une jeune femme ici qui demande à vous voir, Maître Malfoy. »

Draco poussa presque l'elfe hors de son chemin alors qu'il bondit vers la porte d'entrée. Doux Merlin, il espérait que ce serait Hermione.

C'était un moment rare, celui ou quelqu'un connaissait un moment parfait de sa vie, et celui-ci n'en était pas un.

« Drac-y ! » Pansy poussa ce cri aigu en le serrant fort dans ses bras. « Ca fait siiiiiiiiiii longtemps ! »

Draco se figea comme il se débattait pour se libérer de son étreinte de la mort.

Lucius ne mit pas longtemps à voir ce qui motivait toute cette agitation.

Il fut horrifié de voir son fils pris une fois encore dans l'étreinte de l'enfer personnifié en une coupe au bol brune.

Pansy laissa aller Draco et se tourna vers Lucius.

« M. Malfoy ! C'est merveilleux de vous revoir », dit-elle, un sourire faux aux lèvres.

« Ah ! Mademoiselle Parkinson. Vous… » Lucius se débattait pour trouver quelque chose de positif à dire.

« Vous avez l'odeur de la boule de gomme et des fleurs. »

Elle sembla un peu perdue, mais l'accepta comme un compliment.

« Merci. Puis-je entrer ? », demanda-t-elle en avançant dans le petit salon. C'était comme en cinquième année, encore une fois.

Draco et Lucius étaient là, debout dans son sillage. Seul un regard plein de terreur fut échangé entre eux.

* * *

Désolée pour l'attente, il se trouve que j'ai eu une semaine un peu… bouleversée. Enfin voilà. Je suis navrée mais je vais devoir arrêter de poster le mercredi (ou aux alentours) car j'ai maintenant cours. Ce sera donc la dernière fois que je posterai en milieu de semaine je pense.


	12. Pansy ou la lampe

Chapitre 12

**Pansy ou la Lampe.**

« Alors, Pansy ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? N'y a-t-il pas quelque hôte à qui il manque son parasite ? » dit Draco sans cesser d'être poli.

« Je vais vous laisser rattraper le temps perdu », sourit Lucius, quittant le petit salon avec ses papiers.

Pansy ne fut pas décontenancée par le commentaire de Draco. Elle était une pro de la manipulation et elle était venue munie de son plan 'A'.

Un petit rire féminin était sa prochaine manœuvre.

« Oh ! Draco, j'avais oublié quel numéro tu es ! » sourit-elle en s'approchant doucement.

« Oui, heureusement pour toi il y a les articles de _Sorcière Hebdo_ pour te rafraîchir la mémoire, hein ? »

Merde. Draco était devenu plus intelligent. Durant leur cinquième année, Draco les avait surpris, elle et Adrian Pucey dans une chaude séance de pelotage. Pansy avait prétexté que c'était une quelconque sorte de potion la responsable et non seulement il avait avalé cette excuse mais il avait donné une bonne raclée à Adrian pour avoir drogué sa copine. Ils étaient finis les jours de Draco, le niais. Pourtant, Pansy continua.

« Et bien, je ne vais pas prétendre que je n'ai pas vu l'article, mais je te rends visite uniquement parce que je suis si heureuse que tu sois enfin revenue dans le droit chemin. Je suppose que cette Sang de Bourbe était finalement bonne à quelque chose », sourit-elle, séductrice, en diminuant l'espace entre eux et en jouant avec son col.

Elle eut droit à une réception plutôt froide puisque Draco saisit ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça » dit-il en relâchant avec colère sa prise. Dans sa voix résonnait un calme de mort qui dit à Pansy tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir de la dynamique entre Draco et Hermione.

Intérieurement, elle bouillonnait de rage. Donc, elle aurait de la concurrence. Bien, elle était venue préparée pour cette éventualité. Elle était venue armée d'une petite nouvelle et un plan commença à se former dans sa tête.

« C'est vrai. Ce que je suis bête », recommença-t-elle. « C'est un vilain mot. Seulement, c'est si difficile d'être élevée dans un environnement où il est si répandu. Tu dois sûrement comprendre. »

Draco se détourna d'elle et son estomac se contracta en pensant à tous les moments où il avait utilisé le mot honni. Le regret s'était attaché à chacun de ces souvenirs.

« Oui… Bon, ben, ne laisse plus arriver cela », proposa-t-il.

« C'est vraiment une jeune et intelligente sorcière », dit-elle doucement retenant un sourire méprisant qui voulait étirer son visage à l'éloge fait de la Granger.

« D'après ce que j'ai lu, elle s'occupe toujours de ces causes et de ces croisades », commença-t-elle en examinant nonchalamment ses ongles. « On dit que ton demi-frère est dans le même délire. »

Draco se retourna rapidement pour lui faire face. Personne, en dehors de leur famille, ne connaissait l'existence de Jasper, comment Pansy était-elle au courant ? Elle lui répondit avant même qu'il puisse poser la question.

« C'est bon, Drac-y. Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi. Je suis amie avec Daphné, la femme de son avocat, tu te rappelles ? »

Draco se détendit un peu, « Oh, c'est vrai… Ben, ce n'est pas encore connu, donc, s'il te plaît, ne va pas en parler partout », lui cria-t-il.

« Je ne le ferais pas même _en rêves _», l'apaisa-t-elle en s'approchant de lui une fois encore. « Elle m'a dit que c'était vraiment un jeune homme remarquable », avança-t-elle prudemment.

Draco grogna presque en réponse.

Pansy connaissait très bien ce grognement. Il avait été émis chaque fois que Potter et/ou Weasley avaient été félicités pour quoi que ce fût pendant leurs années à Poudlard. C'était justement ce grognement qu'elle attendait.

« Tu sais, Daphné m'a dit qu'elle avait vu Hermione et ton frère s'entendre à merveille au déjeuner l'autre jour. Je trouve que c'est tellement mignon. » Sa désinvolture couvrait la malice que cachaient ces mots.

Daphné _avait_ vu ces deux-là déjeuner ensemble, mais Harry Potter avait été là, lui aussi. Ca arrangeait Pansy de laisser de côté cette partie de l'information.

Draco semblait absolument anéanti.

« Ils sont sortis ? Ensemble ? Seuls ? », prononça-t-il difficilement.

« Oh, tu ne savais pas ? », répondit-elle innocemment.

« Je pense qu'ils forment un beau couple, tu ne trouves pas ? », sourit-elle voyant déjà la victoire.

Draco s'affala dans son fauteuil et laissa échapper un autre grognement, seulement cette fois, il contenait encore plus de mécontentement.

Pansy se percha rapidement sur l'accoudoir de ce fauteuil et commença à lui masser les épaules.

« Oh, ne déprime pas tant. Je sais ce qui t'ennuie. Tout le monde autour de toi se met en couple et tu te sens touuuuuuuut seul », fit-elle la bouche en coeur.

L'estomac de Draco se tordit une fois encore et il ne répondit pas à Pansy de peur, s'il ouvrait la bouche, de vomir. Chaque pensée du futur qu'il partagerait avec Hermione apparaissait par éclair devant ses yeux puis s'évaporait dans un scintillement dans le néant. Toutes étaient remplacées par des visions d'Hermione avec _lui_. Oui, gerber était définitivement du domaine du possible.

« Je pensais que je pourrais t'aider dans ce rayon. Je pense qu'il est temps de nous donner une nouvelle chance, hm ? », lui demanda-t-elle en même temps qu'elle relevait sa tête vers lui. Elle fut surprise par le film humide qu'elle trouva couvrant ses yeux gris-acier, mais elle ne ressentit aucun remord.

Ca s'avérait être une journée particulièrement mauvaise pour l'épanouissement de la relation entre Draco et Hermione. Ca devint encore pire quand une seconde à peine après, Hermione fut conduite jusqu'au petit salon par l'elfe de maison des Malfoy.

Son grand entrain tomba aussitôt qu'elle vit cette diablesse tourner autour de Draco.

« Draco ? », appela-t-elle, voulant juste savoir ce qui se passait, bordel.

Il la regarda ce qui sembla une éternité. Elle était là. La traîtresse. Enfin… selon Pansy, mais l'horrible sentiment que produisait la pensée d'Hermione et Jasper suffisait à lui faire oublier quelle démone et salope-suceuse-de-sang Pansy était.

« Une minute Hermione, Pansy et moi étions en train de parler », lui répondit-il froidement. C'était une autre bifurcation sur la route entre la maturité et l'idiotie. Il suivit le chemin qu'il avait le plus emprunté.

« Pansy, je pense que ce serait _génial_ qu'on se remette ensemble », dit-il de façon dramatique en l'attirant pour un baiser à en perdre haleine. Voulait-il vraiment se remettre avec Pansy ? Non. De toute manière, il avait décidé que la meilleure solution était de rendre Hermione jalouse et il s'était juste saisi de ce qui était le plus près et à portée de main. Bien que Pansy fût l'épitomé en matière d'ordure humaine, elle rendrait probablement Hermione plus jalouse que son autre option : la lampe.

« Oh, désolé », lança-t-il à Hermione. « Tu disais ? »

L'ai affiché sur le visage d'Hermione aurait pu indiquer qu'elle venait juste de voir une belette affamée attaquer le visage de Draco en sortant de nulle part. Par essence, c'est ce qui c'était passé.

« Sans voix ? Oui, c'est compréhensible. Je suis sûr que tu n'as 'plus rien à dire' après ton interlude romantique avec Jasper. Il a de la chance, lui. La manière d'arriver à se glisser dans tes draps, c'est de bafouiller n'importe quoi à propos des droits des licornes dont on a abusé sexuellement, ou un truc du genre. »

Le mutisme momentané d'Hermione cessa et ses yeux s'étrécirent dans une rage furieuse. Une Pansy collante et souriante ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

« Putain ! De quoi tu es en train de parler ? », rugit-elle.

Elle était prête à attaquer 'l'heureux couple' quand Lucius entra le souffle court.

« Merlin merci, vous êtes là ! Je suppose que vous avez entendu parler de ce qui se passe ! », cria-t-il, désespéré.

Le comportement de Lucius lava la pièce de l'embarrassante prise de bec du triangle.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? », dit Hermione dans un cri presque suraigu tandis qu'elle était de plus en plus convaincue que les Malfoy devenaient fous. Enfin… plus fous.

Lucius commença à hyper ventiler. « SEXE ! CISSY ! SORCIER BIEN BATI ! »

« M. Malfoy, vous allez avoir besoin de rajouter quelques verbes et adjectifs là-dedans si vous voulez que je vous comprenne », répondit Hermione, essayant de le calmer.

« De quoi tu parles, papa ? », demanda Draco, reconnaissant d'avoir une raison de s'éloigner de Pansy.

Lucius ne dit rien tandis qu'il fourrait la _Gazette du Sorcier_ dans les mains d'Hermione.

Trois paires d'yeux s'y fixèrent, choquées, et leurs visages furent bientôt couverts d'une grimace de dégoût.

« Oh ! M'man, non ! », grogna-t-il en couvrant ses yeux.

« Oh, chéri ! », cria Pansy, feignant l'inquiétude.

« Ca ne s'arrête jamais avec vous, les gars ! », soupira Hermione alors qu'elle s'en retournait vers la porte.

« Où allez-vous ? », demanda Lucius de façon très agitée.

Hermione pivota rapidement et serra les lèvres de frustration et se préparant pour ce qu'elle allait dire.

« _Je_ vais trouver Narcissa et régler cette affaire. _Vous _autres allez rester ici. Et juste au cas où ces directives ne seraient pas assez claires, laissez-moi les rendre claires comme de l'eau de roche pour vous. Vous allez rester ici et vous n'allez _pas_ demander en mariage des prostitués, vous n'allez _pas_ engendrer d'enfants illégitimes, et vous n'allez _pas_ errer à travers tout Préaulard saouls et sans pantalons ! Pigé ? Je n'ai _pas_ besoin de davantage de bordel malfoyen à régler ! »

Pansy s'était arrangée pour se mettre sur le côté pendant la harrangue d'Hermione et les Malfoy se retrouvèrent avec le doigt d'une sorcière en colère pointé sur leurs visages.

« Pour être juste », commença précautionneusement Draco, « personne n'a erré saoul et sans pantalons. »

Hermione lui envoya un regard noir.

« Oui, et bien juste au cas où vous en auriez eu l'idée », grinça-t-elle.

Hermione sortit de la pièce comme passe un ouragan et fut étrangement reconnaissante de ce nouvel obstacle. Ca l'aiderait à retenir loin de ses pensées l'image du visage de Draco aspiré par cette chieuse de Pansy.


	13. SEXE

Chapitre 13

**SEXE.**

La façade du Manoir Malfoy était baignée de journalistes et Hermione semblait se démener pour rester à flots. Dès qu'elle avait entendu les nouvelles sur la 'pensine sexuelle', Hermione avait été rapide pour mettre au point une conférence de presse pour faire de la chute explosive de Narcissa un atterrissage mouvementé. Le nom de ce jeu ? Nier, nier, nier.

« Oui. Vous là », cria Hermione par-dessus le vacarme des journalistes.

« L'identité du sorcier de la pensine a-t-elle été identifiée ? », demanda le journaliste choisi, sa plume rapide prête.

« Aussi loin que les Malfoy sont concernés, l'identité de ce sorcier est de peu d'importance. Ce qui est important, c'est que cette pensine est une fraude totale et la seule identité qui importe vraiment est celle du distributeur. »

_Ok, pour le moment, c'est bon, Granger. Suffit de garder un extérieur serein et calme et on pourra arranger tout ce bordel._

Elle fut rapide pour sélectionner un autre journaliste.

« Que pouvez-vous nous dire de la manière dont la famille le prend ? Les rumeurs sont-elles vraies qui disent que Lucius quitte Narcissa à cause de sa supposée infidélité ? », demanda une sorcière à la tête d'oiseau et aux lunettes aux verres épais.

« Bien sûr, c'est un moment difficile pour les Malfoy et au vu de l'atteinte personnelle de ce crime, leur vie privée est d'autant plus chérie. »

_Pas mauvais. Un peu vague, mais n'est-ce pas là une partie du métier d'avocat ?_

Hermione se prépara pour plus de questions.

« Quelle est la réaction de Entreprises Sorcières Wanton ? Vont-ils annuler leur contrat avec Narcissa ? »

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Les Entreprises Sorcières Wanton croit que le public sait que Narcissa ne serait jamais impliquée dans un tel acte. »

_C'est plus, « En fait, ils sont enchantés de toute cette publicité »._

Hermione fut saluée de grognements tout à fait audibles quand elle annonça la fin de la conférence de presse. Ils avaient encore des centaines de questions, mais Hermione n'avait plus de réponses en stock. Pour l'instant, en tout cas.

* * *

Tard dans la soirée, ce jour-là, Jasper Laverock était assis dans son nouvel appartement (fourni par la générosité de son père longtemps perdu), complètement absorbé par le journal. C'était intéressant de voir la courageuse Mademoiselle Granger en action.

_« Ce qui est très clair dans cette situation, c'est que les distributeurs de cette pensine ne peuvent pas comprendre le monde de peines juridiques dans lequel ils se sont jetés. »_

Jasper s'attarda sur cette citation de la conférence de presse et fut perturbé par la manière dont il devenait de plus en plus facile de voir pourquoi Draco était si épris d'elle.

Il savait que leurs intérêts similaires rendraient relativement facile le fait de la conquérir, seulement, il ne s'était pas attendu à commencer de tenir à elle. Pas seulement ça, il commençait à se soucier du bien-être des Malfoy.

Enfin, au moins celui de Lucius.

Dans ses tentatives de détruire les Malfoy de l'intérieur, il était devenu assez proche du patriarche.

Il était clair qu'il avait beaucoup aimé la mère de Jasper, et ses efforts pour créer un lien avec son étranger de fils était sincères.

Au diable tout cela, le jeu de Jasper devenait de moins en moins drôle à jouer.

Alors que Jasper était au bord du gouffre qui le ferait changer d'avis, le destin sembla prêt à le tester, quand un coup résonna contre sa porte.

Jasper baissa le son de l'aria de Madame Butterfly qu'il écoutait et se mit en chemin pour accueillir ce visiteur inattendu.

Il fut surpris de se retrouver en face du sujet de ses récentes cogitations : Hermione.

Elle leva son regard vers lui avec de grands yeux plein de larmes et ouvrit la bouche pour dire bonjour, mais devint rouge d'embarras quand un hoquet en sortit à la place.

« Ah, ça doit être une expression anglaise », fit comme remarque Jasper en la faisant entrer.

« Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je penserais que tu as bu »

Hermione trébucha alors qu'il n'y avait aucun obstacle sur son chemin.

« Un peu beaucoup », finit Jasper.

Elle se retourna rapidement pour lui faire face et dans cette nouvelle liberté que l'ébriété permettait, elle se pressa toute rouge contre son corps.

Ses sourcils se levèrent de façon significative dans cette étroite et soudaine proximité. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la retrouva bien vite fermée par la main enthousiaste d'Hermione.

« Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! », commença-t-elle avec un petit rire. Elle regarda autour d'elle comme s'ils étaient épiés, et dans un murmure parfumé au Whiskey Pur Feu, elle dit « T'as deviné juste ! »

« Bien, ça me débarrasse du soucis de t'offrir quelque chose à boire », répondit-il en lui attrapant les épaules, créant un peu de distance entre eux.

« Connerie ! », chanta pratiquement Hermione alors qu'elle faisait son chemin jusqu'au bar. Elle remplit rapidement et généreusement un verre de cognac.

Jasper la conduisit jusqu'au canapé alors qu'elle vidait d'une gorgée son verre.

« Et à quoi dois-je cette plaisante intrusion ? », demanda-t-il doucement.

Hermione saisissait vaguement ce qui l'entourait. Après tout, ça tournait en quelque sorte.

« Est-ce que c'est Madame Butterfly ? », demanda-t-elle, son visage s'illuminant d'excitation.

« J'adooooooooooore Madame Butterfly, bien que La Bohème soit mon préféré de toutes ses créations ! On penserait que Puccini était un sorcier ! »

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse de Jasper comme elle bondissait du canapé et se balançait sur la musique. Jasper trouvait ça assez amusant qu'elle puisse encore se rappeler les noms des opéras et des compositeurs dans son état.

« Oui, je l'ai aussi, si tu veux l'écouter », répondit-il, la tirant en arrière pour l'assoir sur le canapé.

« Mais d'abord », continua-t-il, « Pourquoi es-tu là et qu'est-ce qui t'a mise dans… cet état d'esprit ? »

Hermione laissa échapper un son qui ressemblait à un grognement et s'enfonça davantage dans les riches coussins.

« Sans aucun doute, tu as lu les gros titres ! La pensine sexuelle ! Que peux me balancer de plus à la face cette famille ? »

« Alors, tu as trouvé un soulagement temporaire au fond d'un verre ? » questionna-t-il en essayant d'aller au bout de cet étrange comportement.

« Et ben oui, mais de toi à moi », elle s'inclina vers Jasper, « je ne suis pas saoule à cause de ça. »

Jasper s'en était douté.

« Ah bon ? », dit-il, l'air de rien.

Elle fit non de la tête violemment.

« Est-ce que tu vas me dire la vraie raison ? »

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que Draco est probablement en train de faire en ce moment ? », laissa-t-elle échapper sauvagement.

« Si je devais deviner, je dirais que ça implique sa main et quelques périodiques bien choisis. »

Hermione éclata de rire. Jasper sourit de la réception de son petit coup contre Daco.

« Non, en fait. Il fout probablement sa langue de serpent dans la gorge de Pansy Parkinson là tout de suite ! Alors, voilà ! A l'heureux couple ! », dit-elle en brandissant son verre à présent vide.

Alors, c'était pour ça qu'elle buvait. Un cœur brisé, et cette révélation pesait sur le cœur de Jasper plus qu'il voulait bien l'admettre. Il avait toujours été inutilement méchant pour le jeune Malfoy mais maintenant, il pensait vraiment que c'était un idiot.

La goutte qui faisait déborder le vase, c'était qu'on lui tendait une chance en or sur un plateau d'argent et qu'il savait que la saisir le rendrait malade.

« Hermione, de toutes évidences, tu es bouleversée et… » mais il fut interrompu par le regard curieux et très proche de la jeune avocate éplorée.

« Tu as les yeux les plus bleus, tu sais ? Genre, ils sont… vraiment bleus », articula-t-elle avec difficulté. Jasper était assez terrifié en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était traînée jusqu'à son extrémité du canapé et qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver de réponse à son observation.

Ca ne prit pas longtemps avant qu'il n'arrive autre chose pour le déconcerter. Il retrouva son entrejambe victime d'un violent 'ancrage-de-visage'. Son esprit tournait à vive allure pour essayer de déterminer si c'était intentionnel ou si elle s'était évanouie. Elle rendait cela très difficile de faire ce qu'il fallait faire.

Le corps immobile d'Hermione revint à la vie comme elle se redressait rapidement de ses cuisses, et partait dans un fou-rire. « Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça », dit-elle poliment. Elle devint complètement sérieuse et regarda intensément les yeux de Jasper.

« Je dois vraiment le dire, tu as des pantalons charmants. »

« C'est… gentil », bafouilla-t-il en essayant de rassembler ses esprits.

« Tu sais quoi ! » dit-elle dans un cri assez aigu en attrapant le col de sa chemise et en attirant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« On devrait avoir une bonne partie de s-e-x-e », finit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Ca y était. Tout ça devenait vraiment trop fou et Jasper échappa à sa prise et se leva dans un effort pour clarifier ses pensées.

« Ecoute. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je trouve charmant que tu épelles le mot 'sexe' même après avoir fourrer ton visage dans mon entrejambe, mais je ne pense pas que tu as bien réfléchis à tout ça », s'exclama-t-il.

« Mais si ! C'est tout ce que je fais, réfléchir, réfléchir, réfléchir, réfléchir ! » répondit-elle assez vertement.

« Tout ça est très clair pour moi ! Draco et moi, on ne va pas ensemble et toi et moi, on va ensemble ! Je ne sens pas cette étincelle que je ressens avec Draco mais apparemment aimer c'est apprécier le même genre de choses alors essayons ! »

L'estomac de Jasper se contracta de culpabilité alors qu'il regardait la jeune femme pleine d'espoir.

Avec un soupir il lui prit gentiment la main et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Hermione, il y a quelque chose que tu devrais savoir sur moi… enfin il y a beaucoup de choses que tu devrais savoir sur moi, et je peux te dire là tout de suite, sans le moindre doute, que je ne suis absolument pas le bon pour toi. On aime peut-être les mêmes choses mais quand il s'agit d'amour tu devrais toujours chercher les étincelles », dit-il doucement.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur ses genoux avec embarras.

« Donc… tu n'es pas attiré par moi ? »

A présent, c'était le moment de limiter les dégâts.

« Et bien… oui et non. C'est compliqué… »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas ! Draco ne me désire pas. Tu ne me désires pas. Je devrais aussi bien épouser Harry au point où j'en suis. Il est gay mais au moins j'aurais de la compagnie. »

« Harry Potter est gay ? », demanda Jasper avec une grande curiosité.

Hermione eut le souffle coupé par sa confession-surprise.

« Oublie que j'ai dit ça. Personne ne le sait à part moi et… » sa phrase devint rapidement un gémissement et Jasper saisit quelque chose à la fin à propos d'être la pire amie du monde.

Il releva lentement son menton. « Regarde-moi. Considère-le comme oublié. »

Elle sourit de soulagement, mais ce sourire fut bientôt remplacé par une grimace qui indiquait qu'un peu de l'alcool qu'elle avait ingéré voulait faire une seconde apparition.

« Allez, je t'emmène aux toilettes », murmura-t-il alors qu'il la soulevait et l'accompagnait galamment jusqu'au 'trône'.

Comme il retenait ses cheveux en arrière, il pensa que cette nuit il aurait vraiment pu se venger de Draco. Ca aurait la chose la plus facile au monde, et pourtant, quelque part là dehors, Draco lui était vraiment redevable.

* * *

_Note de la traductrice : alors, Jasper est tout de suite plus sympathique vous ne trouvez pas ? _

_Sinon, je m'aventure dans le monde charmant des animés... J'ai traduit un tout petit one-shot d'Ouran High School Host Club... Donc si vous aimez cet animé, allez donc y jeter un oeil. Ca ne prendra vraiment pas longtemps ! Et si vous n'y allez pas, t'en pis pour moi (pour vous aussi mais bon...) ! En tout cas merci de suivre cette histoire... _


	14. Une nuit à l'opéra

_Note de la traductrice : tout ce qui est souligné est en français dans le texte. _

Chapitre 14

**Une nuit à l'opéra.**

« Voilà pour vous Madame. J'espère que ce sera plus à votre goût. », _(Note de la traductrice : le tout est dit avec un horrible accent français…)_ renifla le serveur évidemment perturbé.

A ce moment précis, Draco était presque certain qu'il avait souffert d'une commotion cérébrale qui avait eu pour résultat l'invitation faite à Pansy de passer la soirée en ville à Paris. Pour le moment, elle faisait un excellent travail pour ce qui était de harceler les serveurs des Ambassadeurs, et Draco faisait de son mieux pour empêcher ses couverts de pénétrer le crâne de Pansy.

« Ca reste à voir », déclara Pansy en examinant avec hésitation le plat qui était en face d'elle.

« Et bien tu sais ce qu'on dit : la septième fois, c'est un charme », ajouta Draco à grand renforts de sarcasme.

Le serveur s'éclipsa rapidement, éprouvant une profonde sympathie pour ce jeune-homme aux cheveux clairs.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plains. Tu devrais te sentir chanceux que j'aie accepté de venir manger dans ce bouge moldu », dit-elle avec dégoût.

« Oh, bien excuse d'avoir pensé que tu apprécierais un peu de haute cuisine. Si c'est de la nourriture préparée de façon magique ce que tu veux, on peut faire un saut aux Trois Balais pour manger quelques rats en bâtonnets ou n'importe quel merde qu'ils préparent dans ce tripot », railla Draco.

« C'était une très mauvaise idée », soupira-t-il.

« Et ben, tout est de ta faute. »

« Ma faute ? »cria Draco après cette accusation débile. « Comment ça, c'est de ma faute ? C'est toi qui as renvoyé leur nourriture à peu près un million de fois ! »

« Ca avait une odeur de vieilles chaussettes ! », brailla Pansy.

« C'est toi qui as voulu partir de l'opéra après cinq minutes ! »

« Une des filles sur scène avait un grain de beauté cradingue ! Tu attends de moi que je regarde ça pendant toute la durée d'un spectacle ? En plus, » dit-elle en se penchant en avant et en baissant le ton, « je n'adorais pas particulièrement le titre. »

_Cadmus et Hermione_. Non, Pansy n'était probablement pas une fan de ce titre.

« La fin aurait dû te rendre un tantinet heureuse quand le couple se changent en serpents », offrit Draco.

Pansy grimaça.

« En tant que Serpentard, je n'aime pas vraiment la métaphore », répondit-elle, faisant passer toute sa colère dans le ré-ajustage de sa serviette de table.

Exaspéré, Draco se passa une main dans les cheveux et laissa échapper un soupir tourmenté.

« Tu es toujours épris d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? », cria Pansy, se dissolvant dans un torrent de larmes exagérément théâtral.

Le reste du restaurant regardait maintenant dans leur direction et Draco s'échinait à la calmer.

« Ecoute, arrête juste de pleurer », l'apaisa-t-il.

« Non ! Comment oses-tu m'emmener ici parmi tous ces moldus, seulement pour faire des allusions à ton amour pour cette idiote aux cheveux touffus ! »

Pansy était maintenant debout et les autres clients étaient surpris de découvrir que leur dîner devenait rapidement un dîner-spectacle.

Draco se tassa sur son fauteuil tandis que Pansy continuait sa tirade.

« Je viens d'une longue lignée de Sang Pur et tu devrais te dire que tu as de la chance de m'avoir ! Si je n'étais pas là, tu serais encore en train de languir pour cette idiote pendant qu'elle batifole à aider les lutins défavorisés avec l'Egyptien ! Je m'en vais ! », souffla-t-elle tandis qu'elle marchait d'un pas lourd vers la sortie.

Draco se leva pour la suivre, mais il trouva seulement tous les regards focalisés sur lui.

« Euh… Le, euh… vin lui est monté à la tête », expliqua-t-il piteusement, laissant une généreuse somme d'argent sur la table.

Le jeune homme était parti depuis une minute ou deux avant de réapparaître pour saisir le pain laissé sur la table.

« Il est juste vraiment trop bon ce pain », se justifia Draco tandis qu'il faisait sa seconde et dernière sortie.

* * *

Lucius et Narcissa partageaient également un dîner dans une ambiance embarrassante ce soir-là, seulement, ils avaient, eux, le privilège qu'il se déroule en privé, à la maison.

Quand Draco et Pansy partageaient une dispute violente, Lucius et Narcissa partageaient un silence pesant plein de tension. Le tintement des verres et des couverts ne servait qu'à intensifier ce silence.

Ce fut la chute du couteau de Narcissa qui mit fin finalement à cette tranquillité.

« Je ne peux pas supporter ce silence ! Dis-le simplement ! Dis ce que tu penses ! », brailla-t-elle sur son mari.

Lucius se retrouva à la place que beaucoup d'hommes mariés avant lui ont connue. D'après sa femme, il était en train de penser à quelque chose et il devait trouver ce quelque chose ou en subir les conséquences.

« Je ne pense à rien », répondit-il avec précaution.

Quelle erreur de bleu pour un tel pro.

« Ne mens pas ! Tu penses à cette pensine et tu veux divorcer ! »

« Je pensais que _tu_ voulais divorcer. »

« Et bien pas quand mon image publique reposait sur un mariage heureux ! Mais tout ça a été détruit maintenant, non ? Et tu attends juste de te débarrasser de moi ! »

Narcissa était maintenant en pleurs et se mouchait dans sa serviette. C'était la sorcière la plus élégante qu'il ait jamais rencontrée et pourtant, quand elle se mouchait, on aurait dit qu'un héraut était entré en fanfare dans la pièce. Certains sorciers trouveraient ça peu engageant. Lucius trouvait ça charmant.

« Je ne veux pas divorcer. Je n'ai jamais voulu divorcer, et si tu continues de te moucher comme tu le fais, je ne peux pas imaginer vouloir jamais divorcer dans le futur. »

« Tu ne veux pas ? » vint la réponse surprise, sinon étouffée de derrière la serviette.

« Après tout ce par quoi je t'ai fait passer… l'hostilité, les mascarades en public,… Tu ne vas pas me quitter ? »

« Bien, ce serait vraiment une idiotie de ma part que de le faire, non ? », demanda-t-il gentiment.

Les sanglots de Narcissa ralentirent et elle abaissa sa serviette.

« Tu sais… tu ne m'as même pas demandé si _c'était _moi dans cette pensine. J'attendais cette question. »

Lucius se leva de son siège et parcourut la longueur de la table du dîner pour s'agenouiller devant l'accoudoir du siège de sa femme.

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était nécessaire. Que ce soit toi ou non, je ne partirais pas quand même. »

Les yeux de Narcissa se gonflèrent de larmes et elle s'échappa de son siège pour rejoindre son mari sur le sol. Lucius ressentit un grand soulagement du fait d'être dans les bras de sa femme pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

« C'est terriblement gentil », murmura-t-elle lovée dans son épaule.

« Pourtant, » dit-elle sèchement, « je ne suis pas sûre si je dois me trouver offensée que tu ne puisses même pas penser que c'est une possibilité que ce soit moi dans cette pensine ! »

« Ben, j'ai _su_ que ce n'était pas toi quand j'ai vu que cette sorcière portait une petite-culotte jaune pâle. Tu ne porterais jamais un truc pareil. Avec ton teint, ça ne t'irait pas du tout. »

Le visage de Narcissa s'étira d'un grand et aimant sourire comme elle attirait Lucius plus près d'elle.

« Tu m'aimes _vraiment_ ! », dit-elle dans un cri aigu avant de sceller sa bouche d'un baiser de bienvenue.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla au son mélodieux de _L'Amour, A Fleur de Cœur_ de _La Bohème_ tandis que l'arôme alléchant de gaufres pénétrait dans la chambre. Elle s'étira comme un chat heureux et se délecta de la douceur de nuage du lit. Sa seule doléance était les martèlements dans sa tête.

Et le fait qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit.

Et sans aucun doute, elle portait un pyjama d'homme. C'était un pyjama vraiment charmant, seulement ce n'était pas le sien.

Et elle n'avait pas grand souvenir de la nuit précédente.

« Merde ! », pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'éjectait de son cocon de draps et d'oreillers. Son esprit fonctionnait à toutes berzingues pour faire marche arrière.

_Ok, l'alcool a de toutes évidences joué un rôle cette nuit. Je me suis montrée chez Jasper… sans aucun doute, je l'ai allumé… une rencontre très étroite avec la braguette de son pantalon… et quelque chose à propos d'Harry qui est gay. Et maintenant je suis dans le lit de Jasper dans ce qui est, je suppose, ce qu'il porte la nuit. Oh, fais chier. _

Paniquée, Hermione tomba du lit et atterrit dans un bruit sourd, ce qui attira l'attention du chef dans l'autre pièce.

« Tout va bien là-dedans ? »

_Et merde, et merde, et merde. On a fait l'amour et maintenant il me prépare le petit-déjeuner, et merde, et merde, et merde._

« Euh, … oui, ça va », cria-t-elle en retour. Elle devait s'enfuir, au diable le courage des Gryffondors. Elle tournait la tête de tout côté pour trouver ses vêtements dans la pièce.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il appela « Si tu cherches tes vêtements, je les ai pliés et ils sont juste là sur le canapé. » Malgré la politesse de ce geste, cela signifiait qu'elle devrait sortir de là et affronter une erreur due en grande partie à son ébriété.

Elle s'approcha précautionneusement de la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit doucement pour regarder dehors. Jasper plaçait des gaufres à l'aspect assez délicieux sur la table. Il n'était aussi habillé que de pantalons de pyjama de coton blanc.

Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas sortir d'ici.

La décision qu'elle prit était une décision irréfléchie mais elle lui fournissait assurément la sortie tant désirée.

Jasper sursauta au son de transplanation et entra rapidement dans la chambre pour confirmer ses soupçons. Oui. Elle avait transplané et n'avait probablement aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Oh, bien, il allait lui laisser du temps et lui expliquerait plus tard. Sans parler de récupérer son pyjama volé.

* * *

_Dites, vous voyez Gad Elmaleh « J'adôôôôre les sushis !!! »_

_Imaginez-moi alors « J'adôôôôre les reviews !!! » A bon entendeur, salut !_


	15. Mettons les choses au clair

Chapitre 15

**Mettons les choses au clair.**

« Alors, mettons les choses au clair. Draco s'est remis avec Pansy. T'étais bourrée et tu es allée voir Jasper. Les choses sont floues à partir de là, mais tu es à peu près certaine d'avoir couché avec lui et à un moment ou un autre de la nuit, tu as révélé mon homosexualité. »

La tête d'Hermione s'affaissa de honte tandis qu'Harry résumait sa nuit de honte. _(Note de la traductrice : l'auteur de la fic répète deux fois honte dans cette même phrase et c'est pour ça que je le répète aussi...)_

« Ne me déteste pas. Tu as tous les droits de me détester donc ça me va si tu me détestes mais s'il te plaît, ne me déteste pas », le supplia-t-elle.

Harry ne pouvait pas rester furieux contre elle et Merlin sait qu'elle avait supporté plein de trucs débiles de sa part toutes ces années.

« Je ne te déteste pas », admit Harry.

Hermione bondit de joie et fit un grand sourire à son ami.

« Mais je prends ton biscotti comme punition », ajouta-t-il, tendant la main jusqu'à son assiette pour prendre son dessert.

« Merci, merci, merci », chantonna-t-elle alors qu'Harry mordait dans ce qui était initialement son biscuit.

« C'est assez que j'aie à gérer des plaintes pénales et des triangles amoureux… je n'aurais pas pu le supporter si je savais que tu étais furieux contre moi. »

« Ben, c'est pas comme s'il allait l'annoncer au monde entier, pas vrai ? », demanda Harry, espérant une confirmation catégorique.

« J'étais assez saoule mais quelque chose me dit que ton secret est bien gardé. Tu sais, Harry, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne fais pas simplement ton coming out », déclara Hermione, pleine de sollicitude.

« Oh, non ! Bel essai, mais on ne va pas simplement faire étalage de ma vie alors que tu as encore un peu de 'déballage' à faire. Tu as couché avec le demi-frère de l'homme dont tu es folle amoureuse ! C'est de _cela_ dont nous parlons. »

Hermione grogna puis capitula face à ses questions.

« Comment était-il ? »

Elle recracha presque son café devant l'effronterie de la question.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Au lit. Est-ce qu'il était bon ? »

« Et bien, si l'on considère que je ne m'en souviens même pas, ça n'a pas pu être _si _renversant. »

« C'est sûr », dit Harry avant de tremper son biscotti dans son latte.

« J'avais espéré que tu aurais au moins retiré une bonne partie de jambes en l'air de ce merdier. »

Hermione eut le souffle coupé tandis qu'une révélation décourageante lui arrivait, « Je ne peux même pas me rappeler si on a utilisé des protections ! » Elle continua avec un gémissement.

« Maintenant, je suppose que je devrais vraiment lui parler… découvrir ce qui s'est exactement passé. »

Harry devint songeur. « Oui, tu pourrais vouloir le faire. Engendrer des enfants hors mariage doit être une chose courante dans cette famille. »

Hermione darda un regard de mort sur son ami. « Ce n'est pas le moment d'être désinvolte, M. Potter. »

« Ne sois pas impertinente avec moi. Dois-je ressortir la carte 'tu as révélé mon homosexualité sans ma permission' ? »

Hermione soupira et fouilla dans son porte-monnaie.

« Voilà », dit-elle en déposant l'argent. « Je me charge de l'addition, tu travailles à me pardonner officiellement et je m'en vais faire mon travail d'avocate. »

« Ne va pas tomber dans la braguette de personne d'autre ! » cria Harry derrière elle avec un sourire satisfait.

Son avertissement amical fut accueilli par une protrusion de la langue d'Hermione.


	16. Continue, mon fils rebelle

Chapitre 16

**Continue, mon fils rebelle.**

Solomon Kreizel avait toujours été un sorcier qui transpirait beaucoup. Peu importait le nombre de fois que ses chemises avaient été nettoyées, elles puaient toujours le propriétaire des 'Pensines Chaudes', un cercle sorcier de pornographie. Oui, Kreisel était habitué à transpirer énormément, mais il n'avait jamais sué autant qu'il ne l'avait fait, assis en face Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy et leur avocate aux réparties cinglantes, Hermione Granger, séparé d'eux par une table.

Il avait son propre avocat bien sûr, mais les trois regards mortels qu'il recevait le rendaient assez nerveux. Il essayait de garder un extérieur calme, mais il trahissait son malaise en tripotant ses ô combien nombreux médaillons d'or.

« Je ne vois tout simplement pas comment vous avez une affaire, jeune femme », dit l'avocat de Kreisel avec un haussement d'épaule, « On a dit à mon client que M. Malfoy l'avait autorisé et c'est tout. »

« Je ne vois tout simplement pas comment vous avez les capacités pour pratiquer le métier d'avocat, vieil homme », répondit Hermione du tac au tac, « Votre client savait très bien que cette pensine était une fraude et que la signature pour l'autorisation était un faux. »

« Hé ! N'allez pas m'accuser parce que c'est une pute en manque d'attention », coupa Kreisel, pointant Narcissa du doigt. Lucius resserra sa prise sur sa canne, comme s'il s'était agi de la gorge-même de Kreisel.

« Si vous deviez me le demander, M. Kreisel, dans une réunion non professionnelle, je vous dirais que les seules sorcières qui veulent attirer votre attention ont subi le sort de l'imperium bien trop souvent ou qu'elles ont été lobotomisées. Cependant, ceci est une réunion professionnelle, alors je ne tiendrais jamais de tels propos, même pas en rêve. » Hermione pigeait vraiment toute cette affaire de confiance.

« Revenons-en à nos affaires, hum ? » déclara l'avocat de Kreisel, « Que voulez-vous ? »

« Et bien », commença Hermione, « je parle pour mes clients, il y aurait peu de visions plus sympathiques que votre gros cul grillant à la barre. »

Kreisel déglutit de façon audible.

« Pourtant, ce sont précisément ces quelques visions qui pourraient vous éviter à vous et à votre business d'aller au tribunal. »

« Et quelles sont-elles ? », demanda l'autre avocat, avec grande inquiétude.

« Toutes les distributions de la pensine doivent cesser immédiatement. Mes clients pourraient vous mettre à sec et même davantage ensuite au tribunal, cependant ils n'ont pas besoin de plus d'argent donc nous vous faisons la fleur de nous arranger en dehors du tribunal. Tous les profits faits jusqu'alors grâce à la pensine doivent être reversés à une œuvre de charité. Enfin, vous allez faire une déclaration publique, disant que la pensine est une fraude », énuméra calmement Hermione comme elle sortait le contrat.

La pièce tomba dans le silence tandis que les deux vicieux considéraient cette offre, les Malfoy se délectaient de l'air apeuré sur le visage de Kreisel.

Le vieil avocat murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Kreisel qui l'amena à prendre la plume et à signer les papiers. Il grogna contre la morgue émanant de l'être de cette femme.

« Félicitations, M. Kreisel », annonça-t-elle en rangeant le contrat dans son attaché-case. « C'est probablement la première bonne décision de votre vie. Vous devriez allez fêter ça. »

Les deux partis rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent dans le couloir. Juste au moment où ils allaient prendre des directions opposées, Kreisel se retourna.

« Vous savez, petite fille, si votre truc d'avocat ne marche pas, j'ai un petit travail pour vous », railla-t-il avec un sourire à vous rendre malade.

Lucius et Hermione s'approchèrent tous deux pour répliquer mais ce fut Narcissa la première. Sa voix dénotait un calme mortel et une douceur dangereuse.

« Allons, allons, M. Kresiel, vous voulez sortir d'ici, vos testicules intactes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tel un animal blessé, il battit rapidement en retraite.

« Bon garçon, vas t'en. Ca, c'est un bon garçon », ajouta-t-elle en le chassant.

Elle se tourna vers son mari et son avocate et leur fit un grand sourire.

« Et si on aller fêter ça ? »

Narcissa prit le bras de Lucius et tous trois s'en allèrent.

« Tu sais », murmura Lucius à l'oreille de sa femme, « j'adore voir ton côté castratrice » _(Note de la traductrice : l'expression anglaise est ici ball buster. Voici la définition que j'ai trouvé pour cette expression anglaise : __une femme exigeante qui détruit la confiance des hommes, néanmoins je ne trouve pas d'équivalent français, désolée… si toutefois vous avez une idée…)_

Narcissa laissa échapper un petit cri suraigu. « Ooooh, je prends note. »

Hermione faisait une expression entre la grimace et le sourire en coin. Elle était contente de les voir réconcilier tous les deux, elle aurait juste voulu ne pas entendre ces détails.

* * *

Harry Potter passait sa journée à finir toute la paperasse. Le travail d'auror avait considérablement ralenti depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il y avait encore des mauvais sorciers dans la nature, et attraper des mauvais sorciers allait de paire avec de la paperasse.

Harry soupira à cause de la pile énorme en face de lui. C'était la part de ce boulot qu'il préférait le moins. Ca le laissait souvent espérer désespérément qu'un quelconque sorcier maléfique et dément entre brutalement dans son bureau simplement pour qu'il ait quelque chose à faire.

On frappa à sa porte.

« M. Potter, Draco Malfoy est venu vous voir », l'informa sa secrétaire.

Bon, il n'était pas 'entré brutalement' mais ça s'en approchait assez.

« Faites-le entrer. »

Harry était très intrigué.

Draco entra, semblant assez mal à l'aise.

« Alors,… wow, j'ai l'impression que je devrais te saluer en disant 'Potter' d'un ton malicieux et plein de mépris, mais ça fait tellement sixième année », déclara-t-il, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Oui, je sais. Je sais que c'était il y a longtemps et qu'on devrait avoir grandi depuis mais une partie de moi te hait encore un peu », répondit Harry.

« Ouais ! Je sais ! Etrange, non ? »

Ils gardèrent tous deux le silence un moment.

« Et bien, assieds-toi ? » offrit Harry.

« Génial. »

Le silence retomba.

« Alors… », commença Harry, « hum… qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? »

« Ouais, bon écoute, je sais qu'Hermione et toi vous êtes bons potes, alors je suis sûr que tu sais assez bien ce qui est en train de se passer… »

« Par exemple, que tu t'es remis avec Pansy ? », l'interrompit Harry.

Draco devint rouge à l'évocation de sa récente stupidité. « Ouais, ben, c'était vraiment qu'une réaction à la façon dont Hermione s'accroche à Jasper… et je suppose que c'est pour ça que je suis là. »

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas une de ces personnes que tu as mentionnées, donc je ne vois pas le rapport », répliqua Harry d'un ton glacial.

« Tu es le rapport ! Tu connais Hermione mieux que quiconque et ce dont j'ai besoin est un homme infiltré. Comment je peux récupérer Hermione ? », supplia Draco.

« Et bien, tout d'abord, essaie DE NE PAS SORTIR AVEC D'AUTRES SORCIERES ! »

Draco roula des yeux. « Comme je l'ai dit, je ne l'ai fait que parce qu'Hermione est en train de se laisser entraîner pas Jasper. »

« Ecoute, je n'envisage pas de t'aider à récupérer qui que ce soit mais je peux te dire que tu t'en fais trop à propos de Jasper. Elle a juste couché avec lui une nuit et elle a dit… »

Le visage de Draco perdit toutes ses couleurs à cette révélation d'Harry.

« Elle… Elle a quoi ? », bégaya-t-il.

Harry se rendit rapidement compte qu'Hermione n'avait pas partagé cette histoire avec Draco comme il l'avait pensé.

« Donc, je suppose qu'elle ne t'a rien dit de tout ça… »

Draco palissait davantage, les secondes passant.

« Draco, elle n'a même pas… »

Il fut coupé une fois de plus.

« Dis rien de plus. Mon estomac ne supporte pas d'entendre ça. Malgré le fait que tu sois toujours un connard fini, tu m'as bien aidé. Je sais à qui je dois parler maintenant. »

Draco quitta le bureau en vitesse, laissant Harry méditer quant à sa nouvelle position dans cette affaire compliquée.

* * *

C'était une soirée calme au Manoir Malfoy. Narcissa et Lucius avait passé l'après-midi avec Hermione à célébrer leur réussite autour d'un déjeuner très cher et cet air de triomphe était resté avec eux le reste de la journée.

Jasper était là, en train de discuter au coin du feu avec son père, ce qui était devenu une tradition hebdomadaire. Jasper appréciait vraiment ces moments passés avec son père, pourtant il était encore tout à fait conscient de la menace qu'il représentait pour Narcissa. Il était une preuve physique de La liaison et une partie de lui était peiné qu'il doive en être ainsi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à l'esprit, mon fils ? » demanda Lucius en réponse au regard lourd de Jasper.

« Et bien, j'étais en train de penser que j'avais régler un paquet de trucs à la maison et je commence à me sentir installé ici… Il est peut-être temps d'investir mon temps dans un travail ici. »

« Quoi ? Comme un travail de charité ? »

« Oui, quelque chose comme ça. Je commence à avoir la bougeotte sans une cause. »

Ils se remirent dans un calme confortable, quand ils entendirent un grand coup, indiquant l'entrée de quelqu'un de très en colère.

La pâleur qui avait occupé auparavant le visage de Draco avait été remplacée par un rouge furieux.

« Draco ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas bon sang ? », demanda Lucius avec une grande inquiétude.

« Je ne peux même pas commencer de répondre à cette question », cria-t-il tandis qu'il soulevait Jasper de son siège, « Mais je peux faire ça ! »

Sur cette déclaration, Jasper fit connaissance avec un coup puissant, l'envoyant valser au bas de sa chaise.

« Merlin, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? », cria Lucius tout en retenant son fils de recommencer à attaquer.

« Laisse-moi faire ! Laisse-moi m'occuper de ce bâtard ! »

Jasper se remettait lentement, il souffrait d'une lèvre fendue et d'une mauvaise coupure au front.

« Au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? », demanda Narcissa, entrant sur scène avec une mine très inquiète.

« Chérie, je vais raisonner Draco, tu peux t'occuper de Jasper ? », demanda Lucius en tirant Draco dans le solarium.

Narcissa remit Jasper sur pieds, l'entraînant vers la cuisine. Elle récupéra rapidement un tissu mouillé pour s'occuper de ses blessures.

« Assieds-toi là », dit-elle en indiquant une chaise derrière lui.

Jasper s'assit lentement, portant la main à sa lèvre ensanglantée.

« Non, non. Ne touche pas, tu vas seulement empirer les choses. »

Elle appliqua tendrement le tissu, essuyant le sang et laissant la fraîcheur soulager un peu de la douleur. Elle saisit sa main et l'arrangea autour du tissu.

« Maintenant, tu tiens ça et je vais te chercher quelques potions calmantes. »

Jasper n'était pas tout à fait sûr, mais il avait une bonne intuition quand il se disait que toute cette débâcle avait quelque chose à voir avec Hermione. Quel bordel.

« Bien, maintenant tu bois ça jusqu'à la dernière goutte et je m'occupe de cette coupure sur ton front. »

Jasper avala tout le contenu de la fiole et se décontracta tandis que la tension abandonnait son corps.

« Merci », dit-il doucement aussi bien qu'il le pouvait avec sa lèvre blessée.

« Et bien, c'est tout naturel que des frères se battent, et c'est tout naturel que leur parents les séparent, non ? » Elle sourit.

La gravité de sa déclaration n'avait pas échappé à Jasper. Il avait perdu sa mère il y avait si longtemps, et c'aurait été un mensonge de dire qu'il n'appréciait pas l'attention maternelle.

Narcissa continua de nettoyer la blessure sur sa tête et finit par lui faire délicatement un bandage.

Jasper essaya de se relever, mais se retrouva repoussé sur sa chaise.

« Allons, allons, on n'est jamais trop grand pour recevoir un bisou-magique. »

Elle plaça un gentil petit bisou sur sa tête bandée.

Jasper s'était toujours enorgueilli d'être indépendant et adulte, mais là tout de suite il était presque prêt à demander un câlin et un bol de glace.

« Très bien, un fils de soigné, je suppose que je devrais m'occuper de l'autre », dit-elle en nettoyant le tissu.

« Je suppose », répondit Jasper, retenant avec peine un sourire rayonnant.

_Je suis un fils. _

Il était sur un petit nuage avec les pensées de sa famille nouvellement trouvée tandis qu'il faisait son chemin pour transplaner dans son appartement.

_Je suis leur fils._

* * *

Jasper s'était installé dans son riche canapé avec le journal et anticipait avec impatience une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il avait juste besoin de planifier ce qu'il allait faire à propos d'Hermione et alors, il aurait enfin une vie sans problème.

Jasper allait comprendre que des pensées comme ça étaient assez dangereuses. Juste au moment où vous pensez que les choses deviennent plus simples, quelqu'un frappe à votre porte. Assez dans le genre de ce qui arriva à Jasper.

Il alla ouvrir la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec un visage qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis presque un an : Majidah Bagram.

Elle avait la même peau couleur de miel que Jasper, mais ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que ses cheveux qui tombaient en cascade sur son dos. Il avait oublié quelle beauté elle était.

« Merlin ! Majidah ! Ca faisait un bail… C'est bon de te revoir. »

« Je suis contente moi aussi », commença-t-elle en regardant ses pieds, « mais on devrait vraiment avoir une discussion. »

Jasper lui fit un large sourire et la prit dans ses bras. C'était assez innocent mais il se retrouva repoussé par une grosse bosse qui sortait de son ventre.

Il se recula pour avoir une vision d'ensemble et il vit qu'elle n'était pas là que pour une simple réunion amicale. Apparemment, leur dernière réunion avait été un peu trop amicale et la raison de sa venue devenait claire comme de l'eau de roche.

* * *

_Note de la traductrice : une spéciale dédicace à nini et à celles et ceux qui me laissent des reviews anonymes. Je ne peux pas vous répondre autrement qu'ainsi ! Alors, voilà ! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews : j'adore ça ! Mais surtout merci de lire cette histoire et de la suivre. _

_Deuxièmement (petit détail cette fois-ci), vraiment désolée pour le retard mais hélas on rentre dans la période de contrôles continus /partiels… Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu autant que les autres !!!_


	17. Mère porteuse

Chapitre 17

**Mère porteuse.**

Jasper versa à Madjidah une bonne tasse de thé. Bonne au point que ça déborde.

« Jasper, hum… »

« Oh, merde », murmura-t-il, courant à la cuisine pour aller chercher un torchon.

Aussi vite qu'il était parti, il revint pour nettoyer l'excès de thé de la table de salon.

« Pardon pour ça », dit faiblement Jasper, s'asseyant à l'autre extrémité du canapé.

« C'est bon », répondit-elle de façon embarrassée, portant sa tasse à ses lèvres, « Je suppose que je bois pour deux ces derniers temps. »

« Oui, donc… A ce propos… »

Majidah reposa rapidement sa tasse sur la table.

« Oh, Jasper. Je suis tellement désolée de faire ça. Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que tu dois ressentir. Je veux dire, on ne s'est pas vus depuis si longtemps et très certainement, tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir, encore moins à en voir autant de ma personne », fit-elle rapidement, en caressant son ventre.

« Pourquoi, hum… Bon, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? », bégaya-t-il.

« Tu étais parti arranger des affaires avec ton père et… et… »

Des larmes commencèrent de déborder de ses yeux et Jasper combla la distance qui les séparait.

« Je ne savais pas si je devais même endurer la grossesse, et si je choisissais de ne pas le faire, je ne savais pas si je devais même te laisser le savoir. Mais après, j'ai pensé combien ce serait injuste pour toi et quelque chose me disais que je _devais _le garder. Mais alors… alors j'ai pensé à toi et à ton père. Tu voudrais savoir. Tu voudrais être un père pour ton enfant à cause de tout ce par quoi tu es passé. Je suis désolée de m'en être rendue compte si tard dans cette affaire. »

Jasper avait tant de pensées tournant dans sa tête ; quand il se rappela finalement que ce serait probablement une bonne idée de relâcher ce souffle qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps.

« Et aussi », intervint une fois encore Majidah, « je sais que n'importe quel enfant qui viendrait de toi serait probablement une vraie terreur, alors, pourquoi ne pas partager ces souffrances ? »

Jasper croisa finalement son regard et ils partagèrent un rire vraiment bienvenu.

« C'est tellement vrai », concéda-t-il.

« Ta sœur m'a donné ton adresse, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas », dit-elle en lui attrapant la main.

Cette tension était progressivement remplacée par l'aisance qui découlait de leur longue amitié. Ils se renfoncèrent chacun dans le canapé, étourdis par leurs pensées.

« T'en es à combien de mois ? »

« Huit. »

« Alors,… est-ce que je devrais, quoi ? Est-ce que je devrais t'épouser ? »

Majidah laissa échapper un rire généreux.

« Si tu le fais, je devrai te tuer. »

« Ca me paraît juste », sourit-il.

« Alors, dis-moi. J'ai fait le bon choix ? »

Elle prit gentiment sa main et la plaça sur le haut de son ventre. Un gentil petit coup de pied rencontra sa paume.

« Absolument. »

* * *

Jasper, une fois encore, se retrouva dans le rôle du chef pendant qu'un invité pour la nuit sommeillait. Majidah resta dans sa chambre et bien que Jasper passât toute la nuit sur son énorme canapé, pas une minute ne fut passée à dormir. Sa vie avait déjà tant changé et maintenant elle changeait encore plus grâce à une erreur vraiment stupide qu'il avait faite avait d'arriver au Royaume Uni.

Bon, elle n'était pas stupide. Majidah était une amie très chère. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble pendant des années pour les droits des sorcières en Egypte et ils s'entendaient formidablement bien, il n'avait jamais envisagé d'avoir un enfant avec elle. Ou plutôt, d'avoir un enfant avec n'importe quelle sorcière. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu un exemple de père en grandissant.

Tout de même, ce qu'il avait dit la nuit dernière était vrai. Elle avait vraiment fait le bon choix.

Bien que Jasper soit un philanthrope sincère, il avait rassemblé une assez grosse quantité de mauvais karma durant toutes ces années avec l'arrogance héréditaire et suffisante des Malfoy. Plutôt que de transmettre ce mauvais karma au fil des âges, le destin redistribua toutes les cartes d'un coup d'un autre de mauvais augure à la porte.

Jasper laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré tandis qu'il allait recevoir son visiteur.

_Si cette personne est saoule ou enceinte ou les deux, je lui lance l'Avada Kedavra moi-même._

Il ouvrit la porte pour trouver une Hermione à l'air vraiment nerveux.

« Bon, on doit parler de l'autre nuit », lâcha-t-elle en poussant Jasper pour entrer.

« Euh… Hermione, ce n'est pas vraiment le… »

« Non, on doit en parler maintenant », elle était prête à dire le discours qu'elle avait préparé quand elle fut distraite par son nez.

« Est-ce que tu fais des gaufres ? », demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

« Et ben… c'est une délicieuse gâterie pour le petit-déj' », tenta Jasper.

Hermione entra dans la cuisine et trouva une énorme pile de gaufres qui laissait suggérer qu'il n'était pas seul.

« Tu n'as sûrement pas anticipé ma visite », raisonna Hermione, regardant fixement les gaufres qui en disaient long.

« Est-ce que tu goberais ça ? », demanda un Jasper plein d'espoir.

« Non. »

« Ok, bon ben, non, je n'ai pas anticipé ta visite. »

Alors, juste à cette réplique, Majidah appela de la chambre.

« Jasper, chéri. Tu fais des gaufres ? »

Hermione lança un regard à Jasper, un sourcil levé.

« Wow, c'est sûr, tu pers pas de temps. »

Avant que Jasper puisse trouver une réponse, Majidah entrait en se dandinant dans la cuisine.

« Du tout », ajouta Hermione, remarquant l'état de Majidah.

« Hermione, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois », commença à expliquer Jasper.

« T'es vraiment un sale type. Malfoy jusqu'au bout des ongles ! Tu couches avec moi et après tu ramènes ta mère-porteuse dans ta piaule ! », cria hargneusement Hermione.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de mère-porteuse dans ma piaule ? », demanda Jasper, perplexe.

« Je l'ai entendu quelque part dans une chanson de rap, écoute, c'est pas important. T'es un salaud, c'est ça qui est important », répondit Hermione.

« Attends, t'as couché avec cette femme ? », demanda Majidah. « Comment tu as pu ? »

« Bordel, c'est quoi le rap ? »questionna Jasper.

« Bon, Jasper, je ne peux pas dire que je m'attendais à ce que tu sois l'image-même de la chevalerie mais très certainement, je ne pensais pas que tu coucherais avec d'autres femmes alors que tu en as foutue une en cloque ! », hurla Hermione en empoignant son sac à main.

« Hermione, tu ne comprends pas ! On n'a même pas… »

Il n'avait pas fini que son visage faisait connaissance avec une furieuse gifle.

« AIE ! EST-CE QUE LES GENS POURRAIENT ARRÊTER DE ME BALANCER DES COUPS ?! » hurla Jasper de toute la force de ses poumons.

« Je m'en vais », cracha Hermione en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Oh non, tu ne t'en vas pas », répondit Jasper en la saisissant et en la forçant à s'assoir sur le canapé.

« On n'a pas couché ensemble. J'imagine que tu ne te rappelles pas grand' chose de cette nuit parce qu'il n'y a pas grand' chose à se rappeler. En fait, la seule chose remarquable qui se soit passée, c'était le vol du pyjama », expliqua Jasper.

« Hum, je vais prendre quelques unes de ces gaufres », intervint Majidah, voulant désespérément se sortir de cette situation embarrassante.

Hermione restait pétrifiée. Toute cette inquiétude, tout cet affolement pour rien.

« Il ne s'est rien passé ? »

« Il ne s'est rien passé », confirma Jasper.

« Enfin, tu as bien volé mon pyjama », ajouta-t-il en souriant.

A ce point de la conversation, Hermione avait pris une teinte rouge éclatante.

« Je vais me faire un devoir de le rapporter, alors. Mais, euh… Qui est… ? », demanda-t-elle en montrant du doigt la cuisine.

« C'est une vieille amie dont je me ferai une joie de te parler mais plus tard. Là, tout de suite, on a quelques affaires à arranger. »

Hermione hocha la tête et se leva lentement.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir fait une scène », s'excusa-t-elle.

« Non, non, je te remercie. J'ai appris que j'avais apparemment une 'maman à piaule'. »

« C'est une mère porteuse », corrigea Hermione avec une gentille tape sur le bras.

« Oh ! Avant que je parte, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta lèvre et à ton front ? »

Jasper soupira, « J'ai la malchance de te dire que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir l'impression que nous avons couché ensemble. »

Hermione eut le souffle coupé « Draco t'a foutu une raclée ? »

« Je ne dirais pas 'une raclée' mais oui, il est responsable de ces blessures et il n'y a aucun doute : ça a rapport avec ce malentendu. »

« Donc,… Draco t'a foutu une raclée ? », demanda-t-elle la voix pleine d'un grand espoir.

« Euh. Oui. »

« C'est génial ! », s'exclama-t-elle.

« Oh, ben si se prendre une raclée, c'est ton idée du plaisir, je suis vraiment content qu'on ait pas couché ensemble », cracha Jasper.

« Ha. Ha. Non, c'est génial parce que c'est clair qu'il est jaloux ! », s'écria-t-elle.

« Ah, je vois. Bon pourquoi tu ne vas pas faire perdre la tête à la brute qui te sert de petit ami, hein ? »

Jasper l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et juste avant de partir elle se retourna vers lui.

« Merci », dit-elle sincèrement. Il répondit en la serrant dans ses bras. Ils mirent fin à leur étreinte, Jasper s'en alla s'occuper de son enfant et Hermione du sien : Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco Malfoy était assis se sentant comme s'il abordait le vortex sombre d'une catastrophe. Les vagues d'agonie et de désespoir se succédaient, le balayant comme si elles étaient suspendues aux portes de l'enfer.

Puis il se rappela qu'il était assis les yeux bandés dans l'appartement de Pansy, et tout prit sens.

« Pansy, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je croyais que tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire », grogna-t-il.

« Ben, c'est plutôt quelque chose que je vais te _faire_ », dit-elle en affectant de prendre un ton de séductrice.

_Oh, Merlin, ça va recommencer comme en cinquième année quand elle avait ces affreuses bretelles._

« Allons, n'enlève pas le bandeau tant que je ne te le dis pas », commanda-t-elle.

Draco entendit d'étranges bruits métalliques tandis qu'elle préparait sa surprise. Il se dit que le meilleur scénario dans cette situation serait un pacte de suicide collectif.

« Ok », couina-t-elle. « Enlève-le. »

Draco n'esquissa pas un mouvement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Enlève-le », s'écria-t-elle.

« Tu sais, je vais tenter ma chance avec le bandeau », répondit-il.

Pansy marcha d'un pas lourd jusqu'à lui et le lui arracha. Ses yeux découvrirent une vue bien étrange.

Pansy, qui généralement portait des tenues haute-couture conçues par le fin du fin des designers du monde sorcier, était habillée de la tête aux pieds de baskets Nike, des pantalons à carreaux, un t-shirt où l'on lisait 'I'm with stupid', et une sorte de sac étrange autour de sa taille.

« En quoi tu es censée être déguisée bon sang ? », demanda Draco, effaré.

Pansy eut l'air parfaitement blessé du fait que son déguisement ne soit pas évident.

« Je suis une moldue ! C'est ce que portent les moldus ! », dit-elle, tournant sur elle-même pour présenter son idée des vêtements moldus.

« C'est quoi ce truc autour de ta taille ? »

Pansy baissa les yeux pour observer l'objet en question.

« Heu, c'est un sac appelé une banane. »

« Ok… », répondit Draco à court de mots. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es habillée comme ça ? »

« Parce que c'est ton truc, je suppose. Les moldus te font perdre la tête, cette Hermione Granger descend de moldus et bien que je ne le comprenne pas je veux quand même te plaire ! »

« Pansy… », commença-t-il mais une main sur sa bouche le fit taire rapidement.

« Tais-toi simplement et regarde le show ! »

Sur ces mots, Pansy rejoignit en dansant une table à repasser qu'elle avait préparée. Elle saisit le fer à repasser et commença à défroisser sensuellement les plis d'un chemisier.

« Ooooh. Regarde-moi. Je m'occupe du linge comme le ferait un moldu, est-ce que ça te chauffe, bébé ? Regarde-moi ajouter de l'amidon, tu aimes quand je fais comme ça pas vrai ? », minauda-t-elle.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

« Ok, ce n'est peut-être pas ce qui te fait bander », concéda-t-elle. Pansy, pourtant, était déterminée à garder l'intérêt de Draco et son argent.

Elle abandonna la table à repasser et attrapa un magazine.

« Ooooh. Je suis en train de lire ce programme télé. Regarde tous ces spectacles moldus qui me rendent siiiiii chaude. Mmh 'Tout le monde aime Raymond' passe sur la 6. Après, on peut se mettre tout nus, être en sueur et regarder Dateline. Qu'est-ce que ça te fait ? T'aimes une méchante méchante moldue."

Pansy finit son exhibition en s'asseyant à califourchon sur Draco.

« Euh… Pansy, ce n'est pas… »

« Oh, j'ai aussi une bouteille d'eau et des Oreos qu'on peut prendre. Les moldus mangent ce genre de choses, pas vrai ? »

Draco se leva, envoyant Pansy s'étaler au sol.

« Pansy, ça ne marche pas. Je veux dire… J'apprécie l'effort mais je ne vois pas d'avenir à tout ça », déclara-t-il.

« Tu es en train de rompre avec moi ? », cria-t-elle.

« C'est la meilleure chose à faire », offrit faiblement Draco.

« Ecoute, je dois y aller. »

Draco quitta l'appartement ressentant un indescriptible sentiment de liberté. Il avait réparé cette erreur, et maintenant il était temps de se concentrer sur la correction d'autres aspects de sa vie.

Quant à Pansy, elle passa le reste de sa journée à s'envoyer son nouveau péché mignon moldu : les Oreos.

* * *

_Voilà voilà... Je suis désolée pour le retard mais enfin ce chapitre est posté. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, après tout, il s'est fait désiré celui-là ! _

_Et puis, j'ai une petite mauvaise nouvelle : je pars en vacances (ce n'est pas ça la mauvaise nouvelle, non), le truc c'est que j'ai un accès limité à internet là où je vais. Donc je ne pourrais pas poster de chapitre pendant deux semaines... Voilà, c'est dit ! Vraiment désolée. _

_En tout cas, bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et plein de bonnes choses pour vous ! _


	18. Trente sept librairies plus tard

Chapitre 18

**Trente-sept librairies plus tard.**

« Jasper, au nom de Merlin, juste, qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué ? », demanda Majidah en plantant sa fourchette dans une assez grosse pile de gaufres.

« Je veux dire, tu me racontes que tu vas enfin retrouver ton père, même si tu as toujours exprimé une aversion extrême contre cet homme. Et quand j'arrive ici, tu as des demi-frères qui te bottent le cul, des femmes qui pensent que tu as couché avec elles, et tu as des conversations à cœur ouvert avec ce père que tu as autrefois haï. »

Jasper laissa échapper un long soupir. « Ouais, c'est fou, hein ? »

Il se leva d'un bon de sa place à table et commença à débarrasser son assiette.

« En parlant de lui, il arrive dans pas longtemps. »

« Wow, wow, wow ! Cette conversation ne va pas se finir sur un 'Ouais, c'est fou, hein ?' Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? » répliqua Majidah.

Jasper la regarda pensivement. Elle avait passé les huit derniers mois à abriter/créer leur enfant, donc il lui devait probablement la vérité sur ce qu'il avait fait. Et, s'il était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il avait grandement besoin d'une confession de cette sorte.

« Très bien. Quand je t'ai quitté, je t'ai dit que j'allais mettre les choses au point financièrement parlant… uniquement pour le bien de ma famille », commença-t-il.

« Et c'est ce que tu as fait. Ils vont très bien. »

Jasper commença à faire les cents pas dans la cuisine de façon rigoureuse.

« Bien, mais je dois confesser que mes intentions envers les Malfoy n'étaient pas exactement ce qu'on peut qualifier d'honorable. »

« Je vois, et comment les qualifierais-tu ? »

« Um… Et bien, elles étaient probablement, um, une antithèse exacte de ce qui est honorable. »

Majidah souleva un sourcil en sa direction, l'invitant à continuer.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'étais tellement rongé par la colère que je l'ai laissé prendre le meilleur de moi-même, et la seule chose que je voulais, c'était de voir la famille détruite, en particulier leur enculé de fils, que je ne supporte toujours pas. Il vit cette vie de privilèges et il bulle en ne fichant rien. Très vite, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait un faible pour l'avocat de la famille et j'ai vu le moyen de prendre ma revanche. »

« Oh, Jasper », intervint Majidah, déçue.

« Oui, je sais. Je suis un bâtard –au propre comme au figuré. Bien vu. Enfin bref, j'ai commencé à m'amuser avec elle juste pour ruer dans les brancards de ce fils et ça a marché vraiment bien. J'aimais ça, mais après… mais après j'ai appris à la connaître. Hermione, Hermione Granger. C'est son nom. J'ai vu qu'elle était extrêmement intelligente et indépendante et… c'est vraiment simplement une personne sensationnelle à tous égards. Elle me fait beaucoup penser à toi, en fait. »

Le regard sévère de Majidah se fondit momentanément en un sourire.

« En plus de ça, j'apprends à connaître Lucius et sa famille. Même s'ils sont presque complètement tarés, et complètement barjos, ils démontrent une vraie sincérité là… et j'avais prévu de détruire ça. »

Jasper finit en s'asseyant et en se recroquevillant, ne voulant pas rencontrer le regard de Majidah et le mépris qu'il l'y attendait sûrement. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur ses bras, posés sur la table.

Il ne releva la tête que quand il sentit le doux contact de la main de Majidah sur la sienne.

« Je sais que tu te sens une merde là tout de suite… et c'est bien mérité. Mais tu n'as que perdu la tête en te laissant dominer par ta colère. L'important, c'est que tu n'étais pas assez aveugle pour ne pas voir ce qui est bon et beau et sincère chez ces gens. Ca, c'est le Jasper que je connais. »

« J'ai vraiment du mal à faire ça avec Draco », répondit-il tout découragé.

« Oh, et bien, il a sûrement en lui quelque chose qui le rachète », offrit-elle.

Jasper marqua une pause, pensif.

« Et bien, bien qu'il soit un véritable idiot à ce propos, il aime sincèrement Hermione. Bien que j'ai peur d'avoir détruit ça. »

« Je suis sûre que tu vas trouver un moyen d'arranger ça. »

Il répondit par un sourire, espérant sincèrement qu'elle avait raison. Bien que Draco aie merdé lui-même un nombre considérable de fois, Jasper avait joué un rôle important dans tout ça.

« Bien », déclara Majidah à son estomac, « nous devrions nous préparer à rencontrer ton grand-père, tu ne crois pas ? »

* * *

Hermione était maintenant convaincue que la liaison renouée de Draco avec Pansy n'avait été qu'une passade ou au moins qu'elle battait de l'aile, seulement, elle n'était pas sûre sur la façon de procéder. Même si les réponses à ses questions ne pouvaient pas être trouvées dans des livres, elle était actuellement en train de déambuler dans une librairie de Londres. Cette boutique en particulier était l'une de ses préférées. Elle était peu fréquentée par les clients et elle avait toujours aimé le confort et la tranquillité que l'odeur des livres d'occasion apportait. Bien sûr, ça pouvait aussi bien venir de l'énorme quantité de café préparé par le propriétaire de la boutique.

Elle tenait gentiment entre ses mains un exemplaire de _L'éveil_ (1), quand la cloche attachée à l'entrée de la boutique signala la présence d'un autre client. Elle n'y prêta pas grande attention et continua sa rêverie quand une silhouette se dirigea vers elle.

« Je jure que je vais te mériter », dit une voix à bout de souffle.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, confuse. C'était certainement une chose étrange à entendre dans n'importe quel endroit, et elle aurait pu jurer connaître cette voix bien trop bien.

Quand elle se retourna pour voir Draco, elle fut stupéfaite. Il haletait, essayant de retrouver sa respiration comme s'il venait juste de faire tout le chemin jusqu'ici depuis le Manoir en courant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Draco prit encore quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration.

« C'est fini entre Pansy et moi. Je pense que nous savons tous les deux que c'était vraiment stupide de ma part, mais c'est fini et je m'en fiche si tu as passé une nuit avec Jasper parce que je sais que, pour une quelconque raison, nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Je devais te retrouver tout de suite et quand je ne t'ai pas trouvé à ton bureau, j'ai envoyé des hiboux à plusieurs personnes, demandant où tu étais. J'ai même parlé à ce foutu Harry Potter une nouvelle fois et il m'a dit que tu lui avais dit que tu avais besoin de réfléchir. Alors, j'ai pensé, 'Où partirait Hermione pour réfléchir ?' Je me suis dit que tu voudrais probablement quitter le monde sorcier pour ne pas être distraite. Et je savais qu'habituellement, quand tu as besoin de bien réfléchir, tu concentres toute ton énergie dans l'engloutissement de livres. J'ai pris en compte combien ma famille a dû t'envoyer dans ta bibliothèque en courant, et je savais que tu avais sûrement lu et relu tous les livres que tu as. Alors, naturellement, tu devais être dans une librairie. A partir de là, tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était de m'arrêter dans chaque librairie de Londres. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

« Tu as été dans CHAQUE librairie de Londres ? »

Draco fit non de la tête et prit une autre grande inspiration.

« Non, seulement trente-sept. Quand je suis arrivé dans cette rue, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait deux librairies. Mais, celle-ci non seulement vend des livres d'occasion –ce qui devrait te plaire- mais en plus il y a un hydrangea à l'entrée et tu as dit une fois que tu les aimais vraiment. Alors… me voilà. »

La bouche d'Hermione resta béante, espérant qu'une quelconque sorte de réponse en sortirait.

« … Et tu as fait tout ça pour me dire que tu allais me mériter ? »

Draco la regarda comme si c'était la chose la plus logique du monde.

« Ben ouais. Je suis peut-être éperdument amoureux de toi mais je pense qu'on peut s'accorder tous les deux pour dire que je n'ai encore rien fait de si grand pour mériter ton amour en retour. »

Il y avait tant de choses qu'Hermione voulait dire. Draco aussi attendait une grande oraison d'Hermione, alors ce fut une grande surprise pour tous deux quand elle le saisit brutalement au col et l'entraîna dans un baiser passionné et brûlant.

L'intensité augmenta et ils se retrouvèrent vite à faire tomber de nombreux livres dans l'éveil de leur ardeur.

Le propriétaire de la boutique qui, pour le moment était au beau milieu d'une intense séance de thérapie à base de plantes, se leva pour voir d'où venait le bruit.

Maintenant perché sur la table, l'enthousiaste couple se retrouva aspergé d'eau.

Ils cessèrent de s'embrasser pour trouver le propriétaire en train de les arroser avec un vaporisateur.

« Hey », dit-il d'un ton paresseux, « si vous voulez faire ça, allez le faire dans l'arrière-boutique ou laissez-moi regarder. L'un ou l'autre », dit-il dans un haussement d'épaules.

Hermione saisit rapidement la main de Draco.

« Désolés, on va continuer notre chemin. »

Ils détalèrent hors de la boutique, et dès qu'ils furent sortis, Draco éclata de rire.

« Tu sais, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle ! Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire : le fait qu'on doive nous vaporiser de l'eau dessus comme une paire de chats en rut, ou le fait qu'il voulait regarder. »

L'expression hautaine d'Hermione s'effaça rapidement pourtant, comme le rire de Draco se communiquait à elle aussi.

Elle allait l'embrasser encore, quand elle se retrouva repoussée de la distance de ses bras.

« Tu n'as pas idée combien c'est incroyablement difficile de ne pas continuer notre petite aventure mais je dois d'abord te mériter. Je dois faire quelques changements dans ma vie. Il y a un petit projet que j'ai organisé », expliqua-t-il.

Hermione semblait absolument déçue.

« Donc… laisse-moi mettre les choses au clair là : je veux batifoler et tu veux travailler sur un projet ? Oh Merlin, les tables ont bien tourné. »

Draco prit ses mains dans les siennes et les apporta à sa bouche dans un léger baiser. Il se retourna pour partir quand Hermione le rappela.

« Tu sais, Draco, je n'ai pas couché avec lui. »

Il tourna les yeux vers elle, juste un moment, et continua son chemin. Il savait qu'il l'aimait quoi qu'il se passe, et même si elle avait couché avec lui ce n'aurait pas été important. Il ressentait sincèrement tout ça, pourtant il y avait ce plus petit et pourtant toujours remarquable sautillement dans sa démarche.

* * *

_Note de la traductrice :_

_Pour ceux que ça intéresse peut-être, c'est de Kate _C_hopin et ça a été traduit sous le titre de 'Edna'. Il s'agit d'une femme qui réalise que dans sa vie d'adulte, il y a toute une partie d'elle-même qui est resté en sommeil et qui décide de se libérer de toutes ses contraintes sociales pour vivre pleinement. Je précise parce que dans la situation d'Hermione, ce genre d'héroïnes peut s'avérer un modèle intéressant et surtout, dans sa situation, ce choix de livre peut révéler un certain état d'esprit._

_Sinon, voilà le 18ème chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Merci de continuer de lire la traduction de cette histoire et je suis sûre que vous ne regrettez pas trop maintenant d'avoir attendu pour lire cette suite ! Encore quatre chapitre et vous connaîtrez la fin de cette histoire. Vous allez découvrir le projet de Draco et comment va se dénouer l'affaire de Jasper et Majidah ! J'ai vraiment hâte de vous montrer tout ça !!! (Oh ! Et pour ceux qui ont lu 'Les besoins d'une fille', ma première traduction, je vais bientôt traduire le développement de ce one-shot que beaucoup de lecteurs voulaient voir. Cette suite a pour nom 'Pour te retrouver' et c'est un développement très intéressant ! Et pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lu, c'est ma première traduction mais également une que j'aime beaucoup, alors allez y jeter un coup d'oeil ! (oui, parfois je me fais un peu de pub et alors ??? La traductrice fait paraît-il les parenthèses qu'elle veut tant que ce n'est pas dans la traduction mais après ! Et toc !))_

_Alors à plus tard !_


	19. Rendez vous secret

Chapitre 19

**Rendez-vous secret.**

« Je dois dire… que, et bien,… c'est assez surprenant », bafouilla Lucius entre deux regards exprimant un choc complet.

Jasper venait juste de présenter Majidah à Lucius et Narcissa, et à cause de son ventre particulièrement remarquable, ils firent part de l'arrivée imminente d'un bébé.

« DES BEBES ! », lança Narcissa dans un cri suraigu, en tapant dans ses mains.

« Je ne peux pas me rappeler la dernière fois que j'en ai tenu un dans mes bras. C'était probablement mon cher petit Dracy, ma crotte au minois en forme de cacahuète ! » exulta-t-elle.

Jasper catalogua bien vite ce surnom pour des tortures prochaines. Dracy ma crotte au minois en forme de cacahuète.

Le thé, cette après midi-là, fut occupé principalement par les histoires de comment Jasper et Majidah s'étaient rencontrés, quels étaient leur projets, et Narcissa fut assez bonne pour glisser quelques histoires embarrassantes de bébés ici et là.

Majidah et Narcissa s'entendirent immédiatement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Narcissa se précipite hors de la pièce pour lui montrer quelques photos de Draco bébé.

« Alors, vous n'allez pas vous marier », commença Lucius.

« Mais je vais m'impliquer jusqu'au bout », finit Jasper.

« Vous vous connaissez depuis si longtemps et vous n'avez pas d'attache. Je suppose que je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne simplifieriez pas les choses en vous mariant. »

Jasper prit une grande inspiration. Par où commencer sur ce sujet ?

« Et bien… Nous avons toujours été amis… mais nous ne nous sommes jamais impliqués… de façon romantique, je veux dire », Jasper cherchait les bons mots à tâtons. « C'est juste que… ça ne marcherait pas. »

Lucius le regarda, l'œil interrogateur, ouvrant la bouche pour l'interroger plus avant, quand Draco surgit dans le petit salon.

« Père. Jasper », les salua tous deux Draco. « J'espérais échanger un mot ou deux avec toi, en fait. »

Jasper fut surpris de se trouver lui dans la direction que pointait le doigt de Draco.

« Je ne vais pas avoir à vous séparer, n'est-ce pas ? »demanda Lucius du ton qu'un père utilise quand il attend que la réponse soit un 'non' définitif.

« Non », commença Draco, « et puisque tu as remis le sujet sur le tapis, j'aimerais te dire que je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé, et je suis heureux d'avoir appris que la raison qui m'a poussé à agir était en fait non-existante. »

Jasper acquiesça, heureux de laisser cette affaire derrière eux.

« Pourquoi vous vous battiez de toute façon tous les deux ? », demanda leur père.

Les deux se regardèrent, ne voulant pas dans le gros de ce bordel bien compliqué. Tous deux se creusèrent la tête pour trouver une explication et furent assez surpris quand ils lancèrent la même fausse raison.

« Quidditch. »

Pendant ce temps-là, Narcissa et Majidah s'étaient installées dans la bibliothèque. Majidah était particulièrement enthousiaste de trouver un fauteuil cossu pour s'y enfoncer.

Les doigts de Narcissa courraient le long des reliures de la rangée de ses livres préférés –leurs albums de famille. Elle s'arrêta à un album bleu clair, à la couverture de cuir et l'extirpa avec amour.

« Celui contient la majorité des photos de Draco bébé. »

Narcissa tendit le livre à Majidah et se percha sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

Majidah ouvrit la première page et se retrouva pratiquement à roucouler en voyant Lucius entraînant Narcissa dans une chaleureuse étreinte, tandis que Narcissa tenait tendrement un Draco rose qui se tortillait dans ses bras.

« Quelle belle famille », dit doucement Majidah.

Narcissa sourit, retraçant délicatement des ses doigts les contours de la photo.

« Ce sont des photos comme celles-ci qui me font me demander pourquoi il y a des guerres. Quand vous aurez ce bébé, vous verrez combien sont bêtes toutes les possibles raisons qu'on a de se battre en comparaison. Pourquoi se battre quand il y a des choses bien plus importantes ? »

Majidah sut que ce moment était un moment fort et pénétrant pour Narcissa. Jasper lui avait raconté comment elle avait menti à Voldemort. Elle lui avait dit qu'Harry Potter était mort. Narcissa pouvait facilement passer pour une sorcière idiote et égocentrique mais Majidah savait qu'il y avait une essence et de la sagesse en elle.

Elle feuilleta encore quelques pages de photos et prit beaucoup de plaisir à voir les moments de jeux, de bains, et les repas où la nourriture finissait plus sur le visage de Draco que dans sa bouche en fait.

« Vous savez », commença Majidah, « quand j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte, tout d'abord, je ne pouvais pas croire que ça arrivait vraiment. Mais maintenant, comme le temps de rencontrer cette personne approche de plus en plus, je ne peux pas imaginer la vie sans elle. »

« Ah, je sais que vous avez tous deux dit que vous ne vous marieriez pas, mais vous et Jasper feriez un si beau couple. Vous n'envisagez pas du tout cette option ? », suggéra Narcissa, très optimiste. Narcissa aimait les bébés mais elle aimait les bébés et les mariages encore plus.

Majidah la regarda, assez confuse.

« Euh… Jasper ne vous a pas dit ? »

« Ne nous a pas dit quoi, ma chère ? »

Elle analysa rapidement la situation et décida qu'il était préférable que ce soit Jasper qui lui dise.

« Oh, ce n'est rien, vraiment. Je sais juste qu'il voudrait être celui qui vous le dira. »

Narcissa leva un sourcil. Maintenant, on parlait de bébés, de mariages ET de secrets. Ce jour devenait de mieux en mieux.

« Vraiment ? Et bien, je suppose que je vais devoir attendre. Et d'ici là, j'aimerais vous emmener faire du shopping. »

« Oh mon dieu, vous n'avez pas à faire cela ! Vous avez déjà été si chaleureuse et accueillante, je ne pourrais pas… », refusa-t-elle poliment.

« Oh si vous pourriez. Vous devez ! Ne le prenez pas comme un acte de pure gentillesse. Je veux aller faire les boutiques et vous connaître mieux, donc ce n'est vraiment que pour mes raisons égoïstes », répondit Narcissa avec un sourire amical.

« Bon, si vous le présentez comme ça », céda Majidah.

Venant juste de découvrir que Draco avait tapé Jasper à cause de quidditch, Lucius levait les yeux au ciel tandis que Majidah revenait dans la pièce.

« Oh bonjour, vous devez être Draco », dit-elle en tendant la main « je viens juste de voir un bon bout de votre derrière tout nu. »

Draco lui serra la main en répondant « Ah, et bien, on me le dit souvent. »

Majidah rit, « Votre mère me montrait vos photos de bébé. Oh ! Et je suis Majidah, l'amie de Jasper. »

Draco laissa tomber son regard sur son ventre, ses sourcils se relevant vers le haut de son front.

« Oui, et pour ça, c'est moi le responsable », dit Jasper en se mettant à ses côtés.

« Bien », répondit Draco, réalisant une brillante imitation de son père quand il avait appris la chose, « ne laissez pas Jasper en prendre tout le mérite. »

« Oh mais ce n'est pas mon intention. J'aurai tout le mérite pour toutes ses bonnes qualités. Il pourra clamer comme siennes toutes les tendances névrotiques », plaisanta-t-elle en retour.

« Jasper, je venais justement te dire que Narcissa et moi allons faire du shopping. Je reviendrai à l'appartement quand on aura fini. »

Jasper acquiesça et la prit dans ses bras en guise d'au revoir.

« C'était charmant de faire votre connaissance », dit-elle à Draco et Lucius.

« Majidah ? Vous venez ? » C'est ainsi que Narcissa appela sa nouvelle amie.

« Salut ! » finit-elle avec entrain.

« Bien, ça s'arrange », dit Jasper en rassemblant ses affaires. « J'ai un rendez-vous, je dois y aller. »

« J'ai encore besoin de te parler et tout de suite si possible », déclara Draco, à la limite de paniquer.

Jasper regarda sa montre. Il avait bien un peu de temps avant d'être appelé ailleurs.

« Viens avec moi. On peut parler en marchant. Je n'ai pas à retrouver cette personne avant un petit temps encore. »

* * *

« Harry t'as plein de temps libre ! Sûrement tu peux en céder quelques minutes à ta très chère et meilleure amie », enquiquina de façon taquine Hermione tandis qu'Harry et elle avançait à travers Soho.

« Je t'ai donné de mon temps ! On en a parlé ! Toi et Draco : le drame, drame, drame romantique ! »

« Mais je n'étais pas loin de prendre part à du sexe en public ! », cria-t-elle, ignorant l'agacement qu'on pouvait entendre dans le ton de Harry.

« Oui. Tu m'as raconté. Maintenant, il est temps pour moi de vivre ma vie », cracha Harry.

Le comportement taquin d'Hermione cessa immédiatement. Elle s'arrêta net et regarda son ami continuer de faire quelque pas avant de s'arrêter, réalisant qu'elle ne le suivait pas.

« Harry, tu es vraiment fâché ? »

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux, se retournant pour faire face à Hermione. Il laissa échapper un long soupir et un peu de son humeur revêche.

« Non,… c'est juste ça. On a l'air de toujours parler de toi et des malheurs de ta relation. »

Les deux se trouvaient maintenant séparé de deux mètres environ. Hermione laissa tomber sa tête et commença à tripoter le bout de sa chemise.

« Oh », répondit-elle piteusement.

« Ben, je suppose que c'est parce que tu es si renfermé… Enfin, tu ne vas même pas me dire qui tu vas rencontrer aujourd'hui », dit-elle en faisant un pas timide vers Harry.

« Oui », répondit-il encore plus piteusement.

« Et bien, c'est difficile d'être franc à propos de ce genre de choses. Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé sèchement », dit-il en faisant un pas vers Hermione.

La tête d'Hermione se releva rapidement d'excitation, la tension qu'il y avait presque partie.

« Tu veux dire… que c'est un rendez-vous galant ? », demanda-t-elle toute excitée, faisant un pas un peu plus grand vers Harry.

Harry rougit. « Et bien, quelque chose dans ce goût-là », répondit-il en s'avançant vers Hermione.

« Est-ce que tu vas m'en dire plus que ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est assez compliqué. »

Hermione pouffa. « S'il te plaît. Compliqué, c'est mon deuxième prénom ces temps-ci ! Tu peux me le dire. »

Harry l'étudia un moment. S'il y avait une personne en qui il pouvait avoir confiance dans ce monde de tarés, c'était bien Hermione.

« Ecoute. Je te raconte tout plus tard. Laisse-moi voir comment les choses vont se passer aujourd'hui. D'accord ? Maintenant, est-ce que tu vas sortir d'ici ? »

Hermione avait pratiquement la tête qui tournait à l'idée qu'Harry allait voir quelqu'un. Elle opina du chef et commença à s'éloigner.

Harry fut surpris de se retrouver pris un instant plus tard dans une attaque-câlin-super-fort signée Hermione.

Elle lui fit la bise et transforma ce moment qu'ils avaient tous les deux en occasion d'arranger ses cheveux et le col de sa chemise.

« Ok, m'man ! Merci ! Maintenant bouge ! », cria Harry tout en riant.

Un pâté de maison plus loin, Draco et Jasper avaient leur propre conversation.

« Alors, tu vas m'aider ? », Draco supplia ainsi son demi-frère.

« Ben, c'est formidable, ce que tu fais… T'es sûr pour le nom ? », demanda Jasper, lisant en diagonale les notes qu'il avait prises sur le projet de Draco.

« Oui. Absolument. Ça ne peut rien être d'autre. »

Jasper haussa les épaules, comme il voulait du moment que ça l'aidait à remettre Draco et Hermione ensemble. Il était très désireux de remettre son karma sur les rails.

Jasper leva les yeux pour trouver un sourire en coin sur le visage de Draco.

« Juste, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de reluquer ? »

« Alors. Majidah. Elle est assez belle. Ca veut dire quoi tout ça ? »

Jasper le fixa simplement. Indifférent.

« Allez ! », le pressa Draco. « J'essaye de nous faire tisser des liens de frères ! »

« Touchant. Mais tu dois partir là. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu vas voir qui ? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes oignons », dit Jasper en s'arrêtant en face d'un café.

« Non. Vraiment ? Pourquoi tu fais tant de mystères ? »

Jasper lança des coups d'œil autour de lui, impatient de se débarrasser de Draco.

« Je n'en fais pas, c'est juste que… »

C'est alors qu'Harry tomba sur ces deux là.

Draco, comme toujours complètement oublieux, le salua « Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Harry prit une teinte rouge éclatante, ne sachant pas comment répondre.

« J'en ai de la chance, il y avait un petit truc que j'avais besoin que tu fasses pour moi », le prit d'assaut Draco.

Draco sortit un morceau de papier de son blazer, le déplia et le montra à Harry.

« Tu peux t'assurer qu'Hermione soit à cet endroit et à cette date ? »

Harry ajusta ses lunettes, d'une façon qui ne lui était pas habituelle, et examina les plans de Draco.

« Tu vas vraiment faire ça ? »

Draco n'avait jamais paru plus confiant, ce qui, pour un Malfoy, était plutôt un exploit.

« Absolument. Je te demande de l'amener là, mais sans lui dire ce que j'ai préparé. Je veux que ce soit une surprise. »

« Ok, euh, oui je peux faire ça », répondit Harry. Draco n'avait pas remarqué qu'il n'arrêtait pas de lancer des coups d'œil à Jasper. Jasper ne manqua pas de le remarquer pourtant.

« Bien », intervint Jasper. « Je vais aller à cet endroit où je dois me rendre », dit-il d'une façon assez insouciante.

« Je vous vois plus tard, les gars. Draco, on reste en contact », dit-il en s'en allant.

Harry suivit rapidement son exemple.

« Oui, Draco. Je devrais y aller moi aussi. On se voit plus tard », déclara Harry, en s'éloignant, laissant un Draco très perplexe.

Deux paires d'yeux regardèrent Draco s'en aller finalement en tournant à un coin de rue.

Jasper fit rapidement machine arrière et retourna au café, tout comme Harry.

« Alors », commença Jasper, se sentant un peu embarrassé.

« Enfin », dit Harry, les deux s'installant pour un rendez-vous secret.

* * *

_Note de la traductrice : en fait j'avais oublié qu'un des chapitres de l'auteur original était destiné à s'excuser d'un petit retard qu'elle avait pour le chapitre 19 justement. Du coup, nous ne sommes plus qu'à deux chapitres de la fin !!! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et que vous ne vous impatientez pas trop pour connaître le projet de Draco… _

_Enfin merci pour les possibles reviews que j'aurai pour ce chapitre et surtout merci pour toutes celles que j'ai déjà eues parce que vraiment ça m'a fait super plaisir !!! Quoi qu'il en soit, à la semaine prochaine pour l'avant- dernier chapitre !_


	20. Un couple de couples

Chapitre 20

**Un couple de couples.**

La salle de bal rayonnait grâce à son plafond qui aurait rendu même le ciel de Poudlard pâle en comparaison. La seule vue plus belle que cela, songea Draco, était celle qui marchait vers lui : Hermione.

« Draco, mon chéri, » ronronna-t-elle en s'approchant de lui dans une robe d'un sombre vert émeraude. Elle était simple et pourtant, sensationnelle. Assez à son image –modeste et pourtant captivante.

« Je pense que c'est le moment pour cette danse que tu m'as promise. »

Les lumières furent tamisées et Draco la fit tourner élégamment sur le sol, ce qui était étrange parce qu'il était un danseur épouvantable. Ce n'était pas important, parce que, à l'instant, il était brillant.

Leur rythme, pourtant, faisait chauffer son moteur, le préparant à exécuter une autre 'dance' avec laquelle il était certainement plus familier.

« Sortons d'ici », souffla-t-il lourdement dans son oreille.

« Pourquoi s'embêter à sortir ? », répondit-elle, l'attrapant par le cou, l'attirant dans un baiser brûlant.

Leur passion et leur désir ne pouvaient pas être plus longtemps contenus par leurs jambes, et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne se tortillent là sur le sol, enlevant leurs vêtements devant tous les autres invités au bal sans se poser de questions.

Le fait que ce ne soit pas trop le genre d'Hermione se présenta faiblement à son esprit, mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour y faire attention.

Hermione se détacha de Draco, haletante et rouge de cette ardeur qu'il montrait.

« Ce serait vraiment mieux dans un lit », souffla-t-elle.

Aussitôt qu'elle l'eût suggéré, ils y étaient. Draco était surpris mais une fois encore, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

« Draco, mon sucre d'orge, est-ce que tu es sûr que tu fais ça bien ? »

Draco se leva vite et quitta sa position montée et se tourna pour voir sa mère, debout là.

« M'man ?! », cria-t-il d'horreur et de dégoût, « Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Assure-toi d'utiliser une protection, mon fils. Souviens-toi que nous t'avons élevé pour que tu sois responsable », ajouta son père.

« P'pa ! Nom de Dieu, sors de là ! »

« Nous essayons simplement d'aider notre fils, Draco », répondit sa mère.

« Je pensais que j'aurais pu te donner quelques tuyaux », offrit son père.

Draco était pratiquement certain que c'était la chose la plus horrible qu'il ait jamais entendue, jusqu'à ce que, il faut dire, Hermione ramène sa fraise en disant « Ca ne peut pas faire de mal, Draco. »

Comme si les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires, la silhouette de son ancien directeur de maison, Rogue, se montra pour y aller de son petit commentaire.

« Cinquante points de moins pour Serpentard, M. Malfoy, pour avoir montré un dégoûtant manque de loyauté envers votre maison », sourit-il avec mépris, secouant la tête.

Draco voulait désespérément sortir de la pièce, mais il n'obtint comme réponse qu'un occasionnel 'ping' à sa fenêtre.

Le bruit devenait plus fort en même temps que les images autour de lui devenaient floues. C'était un rêve –merci Merlin, bien que le son au carreau de sa fenêtre était lui tout à fait réel.

Il se dégagea de ses draps pour déterminer la source du…, il ne devrait pas l'appeler un dérangement. Il était parfaitement heureux d'avoir été réveillé d'un rêve ou son père lui donnait des conseils sur le sexe en plein milieu de l'acte.

Se frottant les yeux, il ouvrit la fenêtre et essaya de distinguer la silhouette dans l'obscurité.

« Draco ! Draco ! C'est moi », cria Hermione d'une voix, hybride entre le cri et le murmure.

« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », demanda-t-il remarquant qu'elle tenait un panier dans ses mains.

« C'est ma tentative pour faire un geste romantique. »

« Je pense que ce serait plus romantique si tu étais nue », offrit Draco.

« Pervers ! », répondit-elle dans un rire.

« Là c'est romantique. Je descends tout de suite. »

Les battements du cœur d'Hermione s'accélérèrent tandis qu'elle attendait. Elle savait qu'elle était folle de faire quelque chose comme ça, mais ça faisait presque une semaine qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle savait qu'elle était supposée attendre jusqu'au lendemain pour la surprise de Draco. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dicter les règles. S'il fallait laisser la romance seulement aux hommes, le monde en serait en manque.

« Là, je ne suis pas sûr », commença Draco en s'avançant vers Hermione « mais je crois que, si ce cliché doit être réalisé jusqu'au bout, tu dois me chanter la sérénade. Chante-nous une chanson », dit-il, un sourire en coin.

« Je ne chante pas », répondit-elle d'un ton qui n'acceptait pas de réponse.

« Et tu penses que je peux être facilement gagné par des avances voyantes ? J'ai besoin de finesse. J'ai besoin d'une chanson. »

« Tu veux vraiment que je chante ? »

« Je suis de la haute alors oui. J'exige une sérénade comme il faut. »

« Tu en veux une en particulier ? »

« Surprends-moi. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, cherchant quelque chose qu'elle pourrait chanter sans s'embarrasser horriblement.

Hermione avait du talent dans de nombreux domaines mais la chanson n'était pas l'un d'entre eux. Elle ne pouvait pas suivre une mélodie pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait porter Grawp. Son visage s'illumina quand elle pensa à la chanson parfaite.

« Très bien, M. Malfoy. Vous voulez une chanson ? Celle-ci est dédicacée à notre chère amie Pansy. »

Hermione se racla la gorge, et Draco tenta de retenir son rire. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle allait vraiment chanter une chanson pour lui.

« Maintenant je dis pas que c'est une chercheuse d'or Mais elle ne traine pas avec des sorciers fauchés Maintenant je dis pas que c'est une chercheuse d'or Mais elle ne traine pas avec des sorciers fauchés  
Bouge girl vas-y, bouge. Bouge girl vas-y, bouge. Bouge girl vas-y, bouge. Bouge girl vas-y, bouge »

« _Now I ain't sayin' she's a gold digger, but she ain't messin' wit no broke wizards. Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger, but she ain't messin' wit no broke wizards. Get down girl, go 'head get down .Get down girl, go 'head get down_. »

Draco était un peu perplexe. Elle ne chantait pas vraiment mais c'était en rythme. Ah. Ca devait être ce rap dont il avait entendu parler.

« 18 ans, 18 ans. Elle a un de tes enfants, t'es coincé pour 18 ans! Je connais quelqu'un qui paye la pension pour un de ses gosses, la caisse et la maison de la mère est plus grande que la sienne, tu le verras a la TV dans "Any Given Sunday" en train de gagner le Superbowl et de rouler en Hyundai. Elle était censée t'acheter une p'tite Tyco avec ton argent, elle est passée chez le doc et s'est fait une lipo avec ton argent. Elle se ballade elle ressemble à Michael avec ton argent. T'aurai du te faire assurer, signer chez GEICO pour ton argent. Si t'es pas un trou de balle crie: "Je veux un contrat prénuptial" », elle s'arrêta comme si elle attendait un réponse.

« _18 years, 18 years, she got one of yo' kids, got you for 18 years. I know some wizard's payin' child support for one of his kids. His baby momma's car crib is bigger than his. You will see him on TV, any given Sunday win the Superbowl and drive off in a Hyundai. She was supposed to buy ya shorty Tyco with ya money. She went to the doctor got lipo with ya money. She walkin' around lookin' like Michael with ya money. Shoulda' got that insured, GEICO for ya money. __If you ain't no punk holla' we want pre-nup_ » _(Note de la traductrice__ : ok j'avoue j'ai piqué la traduction de la chanson sur internet…Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ou qui n'auraient pas reconnu, c'est la chanson '_Gold Digger'_ de _Kanye West_. Voilà voilà…)_

« Oh ! Si je veux un contrat prénuptial ? », badina Draco.

« Enfin, seulement si tu n'es pas un trou de balle, alors crie ! »

« Je ne suis absolument pas un trou de balle alors, on veut un contrat prénuptial ! », répondit Draco.

Hermione se tordit d'un rire satisfait, Draco la rejoignit. Ca faisait du bien de faire le fou pour changer.

« Est-ce que ça suffit comme sérénade ? »

« Je suppose. C'est à très peu de gens vraiment qu'on chante la sérénade avec… du rap ? C'est le mot juste ? »

Hermione pouffa. « Oui. Oui, c'était un peu de rap pour toi. Je te recommanderais vivement d'écouter un vrai rappeur pour avoir tout l'effet. »

« Je ne t'aurais jamais cru fan de rap. »

Hermione sourit malicieusement, l'attrapant par le haut de ses pantalons et l'attirant vers elle.

« Je suis une personne surprenante », murmura-t-elle, plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Draco ressentit une fois encore le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti au début de son rêve. Il espérait seulement que ses parents ne ramèneraient pas leur fraise bientôt.

* * *

« Ok, ok, j'ai une bonne question », cria Hermione entre deux bouchées de croissant.

Après un roulage de pelle parfaitement satisfaisant, ils s'étaient installés dans un charmant belvédère situé près d'un des nombreux arbres de la riche propriété des Malfoy. Le panier d'Hermione contenait de quoi faire un plaisant pique-nique au clair de lune.

Ils avaient passé des heures à parler, à échanger des histoires, et à prendre le temps de vraiment se connaître. Récemment, ils étaient pris dans un jeu non officiel de questions. C'était maintenant le tour d'Hermione.

« Quand tu fais un patronus, c'est quoi ton souvenir ? »

Draco prit pensivement une gorgée de son vin.

« Et si tu dis 'ce moment juste là', je te castre d'un sort », ajouta Hermione avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.

« Comment ça ne pourrait pas être ce moment avec toi en train de nous dire des petits riens comme ça ? »bougonna-t-il de façon badine.

« Je veux une réponse sérieuse », demanda-t-elle, posant son regard sur Draco.

Draco le retourna dans sa tête et regarda Hermione.

« D'accord, mais tu dois le garder pour toi. Ca pourrait complètement ruiner mon image virile », commença Draco.

« Vraiment ? Parce que je pourrais penser à tellement d'autres moments qui ont déjà accompli cet exploit », rétorqua-t-elle.

« Tu veux l'entendre ou pas ? », demanda Draco en mimant un regard menaçant.

Hermione sourit et ferma sa bouche pour en jeter ensuite la clé.

« C'est mieux. Là, quand j'avais six ans, je jouais dans le parc quand j'ai vu un lapin. J'ai pris un peu d'herbe dans ma main et je me suis assis, le bras tendu, voulant que ce lapin mange dans ma main. Après une demi-heure à peu près, il m'a finalement fait assez confiance pour grignoter un peu dans ma main. Le moment qui en a fait l'un de mes meilleurs, c'est quand j'ai finalement pu le caresser. Il était assis là en train de manger et il me laisser caresser ses oreilles. »

Hermione rayonna. Draco était à moitié sûre qu'elle voulait rire.

« Ne me fais pas cette tête ! Je vais te donner une réponse plus virile. Mon souvenir pour mon patronus, c'est quand j'ai traversé un champ de bataille sur mon fidèle destrier et que j'ai battu une flotte de dix millions de dragons, d'un seul coup de mon épée. Après j'ai été acclamé comme un grand héros et on m'on donné le titre du Plus Glorieux Homme et Défenseur du Cosmos. »

« Je ne faisais pas de grimace ! Il se trouve que j'aime ton souvenir. Ca prouve que tu es patient. Et doux. »

« Et bien, je te ferai savoir que c'était un lapin très rude », dit-il, l'air de rien.

« Je suis sûre qu'il était comme ça », répondit-elle en plantant un petit et pourtant doux baiser sur les lèvres de Draco.

Elle se leva et grimpa sur l'un des bancs du belvédère.

« J'ai l'impression que c'est une scène de la Mélodie du Bonheur », songea-t-elle tout haut, tournant dans l'air vif de la nuit.

« C'est quoi la Mélodie du Bonheur ? »

Hermione poussa un soupir, indiquant son amour pour la comédie musicale.

« C'est une comédie musicale et un film moldus à propos de Maria, une nonne, qui devient gouvernante dans la famille Von Trapp. Elle tombe amoureuse du père et il redevienne une famille heureuse. Dans le même temps, ils doivent se dépatouiller avec la présence menaçante du régime nazi. Ils sont forcés de s'échapper pour vivre une vie meilleure. »

« Comment s'échappent-ils ? », demanda-t-il en se levant pour la rejoindre sur le banc.

« Et bien… Ils s'échappent en roulant les nazis avec une chanson », répondit-elle, réalisant que ça sonnait un peu idiot. « En fait, la chanson ne parle que de la façon dont ils s'en vont. »

« Hum, peut-être qu'on aurait dû essayer ça avec Voldemort. »

Hermione s'esclaffa, « Et ça aurait donné quoi cette chanson ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais elle aurait eu intérêt à être sacrément accrocheuse. »

Draco l'enveloppa de ses bras et la fit danser en même temps qu'il donnait sa version d'une chanson qui aurait pu avoir Voldemort et l'entraîner à sa défaite.

« Oh Voldemort ! Oh Voldie,

Regarde ce qu'il y a là-bas !

Regarde ce truc incroyable là-bas,

Qu'on puisse s'approcher en douce et te tuer,

Pendant que tu regardes par là-bas. »

Hermione rit de tout son cœur des paroles pathétiques de Draco.

« Quoi ? Tu ne penses pas que ça aurait marché ? », demanda-t-il en la faisant basculer théâtralement.

Elle laissa échapper un glapissement d'excitation tandis qu'il la faisait revenir rapidement, rougissante du corps de son partenaire.

« Hum », pensa-t-elle, « Peut-être que si tu ajoutes quelques maracas. Peut-être même un banjo. »

Les rires s'en suivirent, et ils se retrouvèrent à danser doucement sur une musique qui n'existait pas.

« Tu sais, je t'aime vraiment », murmura Hermione dans son épaule.

« Avant que tu n'arrives, je faisais un rêve de sexe avec toi », répondit Draco.

Hermione se détacha un peu de lui et leva les yeux vers lui. « Tu sais vraiment comment gâcher un moment, tu sais ça ? »

« C'est un compliment ! J'aurais juste aimé que mes parents ne soient pas là », ajouta-t-il, frissonnant à ce souvenir.

« Arg ! Tes parents nous regardaient ? »

« Ils me donnaient plutôt des conseils », répondit-il.

« Oh, je vois. Tu as besoin de conseils dans ce domaine ? », demanda-t-elle en lui donnant un petit coup dans l'estomac.

Il attrapa rapidement ses mains et les amenèrent à sa bouche en un baiser.

« Si on change rapidement de lieu, tu pourrais le découvrir », dit-il en remuant les sourcils.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il y a un moment pour tout », répondit-elle en dégagea ses mains de son étreinte.

« Il se fait tard, et j'ai compris que tu avais un truc énorme prévu pour demain. Harry se fait un devoir de m'y conduire. »

Draco commença à ranger les restes de leur pique nique dans son panier.

« Je suis content qu'Harry accomplisse ce que je lui ai demandé de faire. »

« Oui, ben ce sera la première fois que je le vois cette semaine. Il s'est fait bien rare. »

Hermione ignora cette observation et pris son panier des mains de Draco.

« Merci pour la sérénade », déclara-t-il avant de lui donner un dernier baiser cette nuit-là.

« De rien. Seulement ne t'attends pas à ce que je recommence. »

Draco fit une grimace badine « Si y a un truc que j'attends, c'est que tu ne le refasse plus jamais. »

« Bâtard », pouffa-t-elle en lui donnant un petit coup à l'épaule.

Draco, debout, la regarda partir. Sans la quitter des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement partie de son champ de vision. Il ne pouvait pas attendre jusqu'à demain.

* * *

« Tu peux penser que c'est étrange mais je pense que tu as vraiment de la chance », dit Harry à Jasper tandis qu'ils flânaient dans la rue.

Jasper venait juste d'apprendre à Harry sa future paternité. Il lui avait raconté comment une nuit où il était saoul avait débouché sur une débauche avec sa chère amie Majidah.

« J'étais complètement hors de mes pompes, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait ça », avait dit Jasper.

« Alors, ça ne te fait pas peur au point de t'enfuir ? », demanda Jasper avec beaucoup d'espoir.

« Non ! Comme je l'ai dit, tu as de la chance. J'ai toujours voulu être père. Mais tu sais… de toute évidence, ce n'est pas facile pour moi. »

« Ben, je sais que Majidah va t'adorer. Ta Hermione est comme ma Majidah. Tu vas pouvoir la rencontrer demain. »

Harry sourit et laissa échapper un petit rire en pensant aux projets de Draco.

« Je suis vraiment assez surpris que Draco se soit arrangé pour faire un truc comme ça. Ce sera certainement intéressant. »

« L'amour vous fait faire des folies », songea Jasper.

« Quand Hermione m'a parlé de toi la première fois, je pensais que tu étais un vrai trouduc. »

Jasper rit généreusement. « C'est une fille intelligente, cette Hermione. J'espère seulement que je ne semble pas si mauvais maintenant. »

« Ben, si je suis complètement honnête, je suis attiré par les trouducs. »

« Toi et Hermione, vous vous ressemblez, alors. »

Harry remua les doigts avec appréhension, pas sûr de son prochain mouvement. Il décida d'arrêter d'être si prudent et se permit de faire ce qu'il voulait tant.

Il prit la main de Jasper.

Il espérait qu'il n'était pas trop effronté mais ses peurs furent vite soulagées quand Jasper resserra gentiment sa main autour de la sienne.

« Alors… », dit Jasper, donnant un nouvel élan à la conversation. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette nouvelle mode des pantalons retroussés ? »

« Je suis absolument dégoûté », répondit Harry dans un rire.

« Bien, dans ce cas, je dois repenser ma tenue pour demain », plaisanta Jasper.

Leur conversation allait bon train tandis qu'ils faisaient leur petit bonhomme de chemin le long de la rue, leurs doigts enlacés tout aussi confortablement.


	21. Un million de portes

Chapitre 21

**Un million de portes.**

Le cœur de Draco battait violemment tandis qu'il pensait à la réaction qu'il espérait obtenir d'Hermione. Certain qu'il ne serait pas capable de dormir, il décida de savourer un peu plus cet air frais de la nuit qui semblait toujours traîner l'odeur d'Hermione.

Il tournait autour de la maison et s'avançait vers l'arrière quand il entendit des voix étouffées venant de l'endroit où se trouvait leur immense piscine.

Il était un peu trop tard pour que quiconque d'autre soit éveillé, aussi se mit-il immédiatement en position de défense.

Une haie élaborée entourait le bassin, et Draco se plaça à une distance sûre. Il pouvait juste distinguer les silhouettes de deux personnes s'éclaboussant dans leur bain.

Draco n'allait pas le supporter. C'était sa maison. C'était son domaine. Et, très probablement, ils étaient pleins de microbes crado.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent de colère alors qu'il entendait un rire féminin suivi de

« Oooooh, tu es si coquin ! »

Ca y était. Il était temps de se conduire en homme. Il s'accroupit, prêt à courir à toute vitesse, et attrapa sa baguette dans sa poche de derrière.

C'était bon.

Il bondit du buisson avec un cri guerrier, pointant sa baguette sur les intrus.

« Très bien, hors de la piscine, bande de sales gosses… », commença-t-il d'une voix grave, masculine et agressive. Cela devint rapidement, pourtant, un gémissement de chochotte qui résonnait comme s'il avait appartenu à un paon embusqué.

Ce n'étaient pas des intrus.

C'étaient ses parents.

Nus.

Bordel.

Narcissa joignit rapidement le cri aigu de Draco tandis qu'elle se cachait derrière la carrure imposante de son mari.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? Tu devrais être au lit », le réprimanda Lucius.

Le visage de Draco avait été complètement couvert de ses mains, et il ne semblait pas qu'elles doivent bouger dans un futur proche.

« Um, bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors et ici ? Vous devriez porter des VETEMENTS ! », répliqua-t-il.

« Draco ne soit pas si choqué. Tu devrais savoir que maintenir une vie sexuelle aventureuse est l'élément-clé d'une relation amoureuse saine », ajouta Narcissa de derrière l'épaule de Lucius.

Draco restait là, effaré.

« Je vais continuer de vivre comme si tu n'avais jamais dit ça. »

Jamais Draco n'avait pensé qu'il voudrait qu'une horde de phénix descende du ciel, lui arrache les yeux, et engloutisse sa tête d'un feu. Mais il le voulait.

« Très bien, bon, on ne m'a jamais donné une meilleure raison d'être inconscient, alors je vais me coucher », dit-il, s'éloignant d'un pas trébuchant, ses yeux toujours pris dans la protection de ses mains.

Narcissa et Lucius restèrent dans un silence complet pendant de nombreuses minutes, leurs yeux écarquillés de ce qui venait juste de se passer. Ils se tournèrent lentement l'un vers l'autre et, si tôt leurs regards connectés, ils éclatèrent d'un rire incontrôlable.

« Est-ce que tu as vu l'air sur son visage », haleta Lucius entre deux rires larmoyants.

« Peut-être qu'il va finalement déménager », ajouta Narcissa, relançant Lucius dans un accès de rires larmoyants encore plus fort.

Tandis que ce rire s'estompait, Lucius s'arrêta, un air sérieux à faire peur se plaquant sur son visage.

« Quoi ? », demanda Narcissa avec inquiétude. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Après quelques secondes de silence, Lucius éclaboussa sa femme en ramenant ses bras et la poussa « C'est toi qu'il y a ! »

Il s'éloigna en nageant, des vagues dans son sillage.

« T'es méchant ! », dit-elle dans un cri suraigu, ravie.

La poursuite continua.

Draco pouvait encore entendre le 'petit jeu' de ses parents tandis qu'il rentrait d'un pas lourd dans la maison. Tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut gémir en même temps qu'il essayait d'extirper les yeux de son esprit.

* * *

« Harry, j'ai fait comme promis ! Je me suis retirée du monde magique pendant une semaine entière. Je n'ai pas essayé de découvrir ce que tout ça veut dire… ben, avec succès, ET je t'ai laissé me conduire Merlin sait où avec ce bandeau sur les yeux. Tu ne penses pas que je mérite une sorte d'indice ? », supplia Hermione.

« Non, tu n'as pas été aussi sage que tout ça. Mes sources me disent que tu as fait un voyage clandestin à un certain manoir la nuit dernière. »

Elle se tourna indignée, dans l'intention de faire face à Harry, mais n'arrivant qu'à donner à un arbuste un air renfrogné assez méchant.

« Tu m'espionnais ? », interrogea-t-elle férocement la plante.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et la tourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

« On va juste dire que j'ai mes sources », répondit mystérieusement Harry.

« Bien, parfait ! Peut-être que je l'ai fait, mais je suis juste allée au Manoir Malfoy et c'était le cerveau de toute cette affaire que j'ai rencontré, alors je ne pense pas que ça lui ait posé problème. »

Harry attrapa une fois encore son bras, la guidant vers la destination.

« Je suis sûr qu'avec tes pouvoirs de persuasion, il n'en aura pas eu. »

Hermione s'arrêta, Harry étant un peu tiré en arrière.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? », souffla-t-elle en se dégageant de lui.

« Je suis une lady », dit-elle en se donnant des airs. Ca aurait pu avoir un effet si elle n'avait pas trébuché sur une pierre sur la route, atterrissant ainsi dans un bon tas de saletés.

« C'est clair », sourit Harry, en la relevant pour la guider à nouveau.

Préaulard arriva bientôt en vue et Hermione pouvait entendre les cris occasionnels de la foule. Ils répondaient à quelqu'un mais elle ne pouvait pas distinguer à qui c'était.

« Le moment est venu, les gens ! », cria Jasper avec une grande passion. Sa voix magiquement amplifiée emporta la foule excitée.

« Depuis trop longtemps, notre société a continué de vivre avec une commodité honteuse. Nous n'allons plus supporter cette injustice ! »

La masse rugit son approbation. Jasper continua d'enflammer les gens avec son discours tandis que les yeux de Draco étaient fixés sur les contours de la foule. Elle serait là bientôt.

Harry et Hermione se firent un chemin jusqu'au bord de la foule. Le bandeau le cachait mais les yeux d'Hermione s'efforçaient de reconnaître ce qu'elle pouvait.

Draco repéra Harry et leva son pouce vers lui.

« Très bien, Hermione », dit Harry en retirant le bandeau.

Hermione cligna rapidement des yeux, s'habituant à la lumière retrouvée. Elle ne pouvait presque pas croire ce que ses yeux saisissaient. Des centaines, peut-être même un millier de sorcières et sorciers étaient assemblés en foule dans les rues de Préaulard. Ce qui concentrait leur attention était une scène équipée d'un podium et d'une grande banderole sur laquelle on pouvait lire S.P.E.R.M.E 'Société pour la Promotion et l'Etablissement de la Reconnaissance du Métier d'Elfe'.

Elle retint une grande inspiration, ses mains suivant le chemin de l'air jusqu'à sa bouche. Alors c'était ça que Draco avait manigancé.

Sur la scène, Draco fit signe à Jasper pour qu'il lui laisse la place. Jasper aperçut furtivement Hermione et se tourna vers son frère.

« Ce sont les mots de mon moldu favori 'Tu l'as trouvée, maintenant va, et gagne-la' », dit-il avec un sourire fraternel.

Draco sourit et déglutit, s'avançant vers le podium. Il fit signe à la foule de se calmer.

« La cause pour laquelle nous nous battons aujourd'hui est une cause importante », commença-t-il nerveusement. Il pouvait sentir toute l'humidité quitter sa gorge en même temps que de nombreux yeux étaient fixés sur lui.

Dans cette large mer, il ne se souciait que d'une paire d'yeux. Et ils le regardaient droit dans les yeux et lui donnaient de la force.

« Nous nous sommes permis de continuer une tradition d'esclavage fondée sur la complaisance et des excuses paresseuses. Et je ne dit pas ça comme un jugement. J'en ai longtemps été un adepte et je ne pense pas qu'aucun d'entre vous ici présents est mauvais. Je pense juste qu'il est temps que nous nous réveillions. Et je sais que nous pouvons le faire. J'ai appris que la chose la pire que l'on puisse faire est de savoir ce qui est bon », Draco marqua une pause et une fois encore trouva les yeux d'Hermione.

« De sentir ce qui est bon et de l'ignorer. Je ne revendique pas ce brin de sagesse comme mien, mais comme quelque chose que m'a appris ma meilleure amie. Hermione Granger. C'est sur son bon cœur et sur sa bonne volonté que SPERME est fondé ! », cria-t-il, un poing en l'air.

« Mon SPERME est pour elle ! », rugit-il à l'approbation de la foule.

Hermione rougit violemment à ce dernier commentaire mais elle n'en tomba pas moins sous le charme.

« Alors, je veux que vous preniez SPERME et que vous le répandiez dans tout le monde sorcier ! Il est temps que nous nous réveillions ! Il est temps que nous nous réveillions avec SPERME ! »

Jasper étrangla un rire devant l'oraison de Draco. C'était un nom que les gens n'oublieraient pas.

« Très bien, bon. J'ai assez parlé et j'aimerais vraiment emballer jusqu'à en perdre haleine ma déesse adorée. Elle est tout là-bas si vous pouviez m'aider… », cria Draco en s'approchant du bord de la scène.

Il se jeta rapidement dans la foule des supporters de SPERME.

« Par là », cria-t-il en pointant du doigt vers la dame qu'il aimait.

Harry eut rapidement une idée et cria de son côté de la foule.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en dites vous autres ? On devrait les faire se rencontrer au milieu ? », cria-t-il.

Tout le monde autour de lui fut pour –sauf Hermione, ce qui était une bonne chose puisque c'était elle qui devait être soulevée et transportée à travers la foule.

Avant qu'elle puisse dire non, Harry la souleva et l'envoya voyager dans la foule.

« Tu me le paieras, Harry », cria-t-elle, sa voix s'affaiblissant tandis qu'une armée de mains la faisait passer.

Harry rit puis réalisa qu'il avait besoin, lui aussi, de se rendre sur scène.

« Hé ! Vous pensez que vous pouvez me déposer moi aussi ? »

« TU VEUX DIRE QU'ON VA POUVOIR TOUCHER LE CUL D'HARRY POTTER ? » cria dans la foule une sorcière aux cheveux blond sucré.

Harry voulut retirer sa demande, mais il se retrouva bientôt lui aussi à surfer, son derrière recevant beaucoup d'attention supplémentaire.

Juste là, dans une mer de SPERME, Draco rencontra son Hermione. La foule les remit sur terre et leur donna un peu d'espace.

« C'est… Ca, je peux même pas… », bafouilla-t-elle, les mots lui faisant défaut.

« Je suis vraiment ta meilleure amie ? », sortit-elle finalement.

« Comme si j'allais faire tout ça pour quelqu'un qui ne l'était pas », répondit-il doucement.

« Tu es un très bon ami. »

« Bon comment ? », demanda-t-il.

Elle remua ses sourcils en guise de réponse.

« EMBRASSE-LA A LA FIN, BON SANG ! », cria une fois encore la sorcière.

Draco se tourna pour voir qui avait dit ça, bordel, mais sa tête fut rapidement retournée quand Hermione jugea bon de mettre en pratique le conseil jeté à la volée de la sorcière et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'elle put rassembler.

La foule autour d'eux les acclama et Harry avait enfin fait son chemin jusqu'à la scène. Jasper lui tendit la main, attrapant celle d'Harry et l'attirant sur la scène.

« J'ai pensé que tu n'arriverais jamais ici », dit Jasper, presque sans respirer.

Harry fit un mouvement pour l'embrasser mais fut stoppé.

« Harry. Pas ici… tu ne veux pas que les gens sachent, pas vrai ? », dit Jasper dans un souffle.

Harry le regarda et prit une décision capitale.

Il se tourna vers la foule, amplifia sa voix et se jeta à l'eau.

« Hé ! J'aimerais juste que tout le monde sache que moi, Harry Potter, suis gay ! Je suis gay et fier… oh et je suis aussi pour la libération des elfes, juste pour que vous le sachiez. Mais rappelez-vous aussi que je suis un sorcier gay et fier et j'ai ce gars sexy pour le prouver ! », cria-t-il en saisissant Jasper et en l'attirant dans un baiser brûlant.

« HARRY POTTER EST GAY ET IL SORT AVEC UN MEC ? C'EST CHAUD ! », cria la sorcière plus qu'enthousiaste une fois encore.

La foule applaudit une fois encore tandis qu'Hermione et Draco restaient bouche-bée.

« Harry est gay ? », questionna Draco.

« Jasper est gay ? », reprit en écho Hermione.

« Oui, je n'ai pas vu ça venir », ajouta le sorcier debout à côté d'eux.

Ils se tournèrent lentement vers l'étranger, encore plus confus maintenant.

« Hum. Oui. Conversation privée », déclara Draco.

« Eurk », continua-t-il, « s'ils se marient, je vais être légalement apparenté à Potter. »

« Ben malheureusement, ils ne peuvent pas se marier. Pas pour le moment en tout cas », répondit-elle un peu sombrement.

En un instant sa tristesse était partie, remplacée par la lumière et l'éclat qui ne peuvent venir que d'une brillante idée.

« Quel projet amusant pour nous à faire ensemble ! », s'écria-t-elle.

Draco pensait à un commentaire irritant mais se retint. Il apprenait.

« Tu as prouvé que tu es assez bon, et rassembler toutes ces sortes de choses, comment tu as réussi ? »

« Il y a une raison pour laquelle je t'ai demandé de ne pas être dans les environs pour un moment. Tu m'aurais vu promouvoir mon cul et ça aurait ruiné la surprise », répondit-il, l'attirant à lui de façon à ce que son dos soit contre sa poitrine. Il encercla amoureusement sa taille de ses bras et remarqua combien sa tête allait parfaitement juste sous son menton.

« Le fait que tu sois bien sexy n'a pas du rendre la chose difficile », plaisanta-t-elle.

« Ils n'ont pas pu résister à mon sperme », répliqua-t-il, la chatouillant un peu.

* * *

Le mois suivant se révéla être plein de succès pour autant qu'Hermione fut concernée. Pour la première fois, elle était impliquée dans une relation de couple saine, sa carrière était florissante et elle était toujours capable de faire jouer son muscle philanthrope.

Le mouvement pour le droit des elfes gagnait en élan et en ce moment, obligeait Hermione à écrire un discours pour un rassemblement à venir. Sa plume courrait le long du parchemin comme en volant, sa passion presque trop rapide pour ses doigts.

Elle leva les yeux de son travail et sourit à la toute nouvelle photo sur son bureau. Jasper et Majidah câlinaient leur nouvelle petite fille, Perséphone. Hermione attendait avec impatience d'apprendre à la petite Perséphone à maîtriser sa frustration quand les gens n'arriveraient pas à prononcer son nom correctement.

Majidah, Jasper et Perséphone s'entendaient à merveille –c'était largement dû à la présence d'Harry Potter. Ils prenaient de plus en plus l'image de la petite famille et, connaissant son ami mieux que quiconque, Hermione pouvait voir qu'Harry était dedans pour un bon bout de temps.

La photo à côté du portrait de la nouvelle famille fit sourire Hermione encore plus. Jasper avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles comme la petite main curieuse de Perséphone attrapait l'index d'un Harry ravi. La paternité leur allait bien.

Son attention retourna à son discours et après quelques lignes de plus, elle sentit qu'elle avait préparé un texte proche du passable. Pas de doute, il allait recevoir beaucoup de révisions encore.

Elle rangea quelques papiers dans son attaché-case à étudier plus tard. La plupart d'entre eux était des lettres exprimant un intérêt dans les droits pour les mémoires que Lucius et Narcissa était en train d'écrire. Hermione devait leur rappeler continuellement de réduire au minimum les petits noms affectueux. Le chapitre douze était intitulé _Ma frimousse de Gobelin contrariant_. Elle essayait.

Hermione vérifia l'heure et pouffa presque quand elle vit qu'il était presque cinq heures. Elle sortit un mot, usé par les nombreuses lectures de la journée.

_Hermione, _

_Ce soir –toi, moi et des millions de rénovations. Est-ce que je sais comment être romantique ou quoi ?_

_On se voit à la __**maison**__, _

_Draco. _

Le mot de Draco ne parlait d'aucun dîner aux chandelles, ni de courses le long de la plage. Pourtant, il faisait référence à ce qui transportait Hermione de joie –elle et Draco venait juste d'acheter une maison dans South Kensington. Bien qu'elle soit belle, elle avait besoin d'un bon coup d'huile de coude. Mais, si la perspective de se prendre la tête, de se battre, et de se réconcilier en même temps qu'on réparait une maison ne signifiait pas qu'ils s'aimaient, qu'est-ce qui le ferait.

Hermione glissa le mot dans la poche de son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte, un sautillement dans sa démarche.

Elle avait un sorcier qui l'attendait à la maison.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson était assise dans son appartement, avec un comportement bien moins brillant. Elle n'était pas tout à fait seule, pourtant. Elle avait l'épaule de sa meilleure amie Daphné Greengrass-Reddenhurst (elle faisait une pause là, parce qu'elle avait en ce moment une prise de bec avec son mari) pour pleurer.

« Je suppose qu'il doit l'aimer », la consola Daphné. « Merlin sait pourquoi. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Pansy n'avait pas eu ce qu'elle voulait. Le pire était que toute cette situation lui faisait faire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps –penser. Vraiment penser et réfléchir.

Ce qui était ENCORE pire était ce à quoi elle pensait. Etait-elle furieuse de ne pas avoir eu Draco ou était-elle furieuse de ne pas avoir ce que Draco avait ? L'amour.

Elle le sortit de son esprit. Les concepts tous faits comme l'amour ne valaient pas la peine qu'on s'en préoccupe –tout particulièrement quand un elfe de maison l'informait qu'elle avait un visiteur.

C'était un nom qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis bien longtemps, elle n'était même pas sûre de se rappeler à quoi il ressemblait.

Le petit elfe fit entrer un homme grand, avec des yeux bleus perçants, encadrés de cheveux roux coupés courts. Ron Weasley.

Les sourcils de Daphné se levèrent d'appréciation quand elle vit le cadeau que le temps avait été pour Ronald B. Weasley. Envolé l'embarras de l'adolescent. Un vrai homme se tenait à présent devant elles.

Pansy était si choquée de le voir qu'elle ne put se résoudre à lui demander pourquoi diable il était là.

Heureusement, Ron n'était pas rendu muet.

« Pansy Parkinson », lança-t-il mi-questionnant, mi-déclarant. « Je suis ici pour un travail officiel du Ministère. J'ai voyagé dans le monde entier ces dernières années, à travailler pour le Département des Mystères. Il semble pourtant, que mon… », Ron fit une pause pour trouver les mots justes.

Pansy avait toujours son air ébahi collé sur le visage.

Daphné examinait son cul.

« Mon projet », continua Ron, « M'a fait revenir ici. Nous pensons qu'il y a un certain objet sombre dans les possessions de votre famille. Nous en avons besoin, ce qui signifie que j'ai besoin de vous. »

Et simplement comme ça, un million d'autres portes s'ouvrirent.

* * *

_Note de la traductrice :_

_Ca y est. C'est le dernier chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que l'histoire dans son ensemble vous aura amusés et divertis. _

_Je tiens particulièrement à vous remercier d'avoir suivi cette fiction jusqu'au bout et d'avoir laissé des reviews (anonymes ou non) auxquelles j'espère avoir répondu de façon satisfaisante. Bref. Tout ça pour dire que traduire cette petite histoire va me manquer (après tout, vous la suivez -si vous la suivez depuis le début de la traduction- et je la traduis depuis début octobre) mais je vais continuer de traduire et d'ailleurs je traduis en ce moment un petit oneshot (pas si petit que ça d'ailleurs) qui est sorti pour Noël. Oui, il est un peu tard pour le sortir mais ce n'est pas grave ! Si le coeur vous en dit, allez donc le voir. Il devrait être posté sous peu._

_Sur ce, encore une fois merci d'avoir été fidèle à cette petite histoire et pour tous vos encouragements. _

_A bientôt j'espère._


End file.
